


If I Had the Choice

by punalua



Series: If I Had the Choice [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: ACIII is an MMORPG, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Next Life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 82,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punalua/pseuds/punalua
Summary: 如果当时可以选择不按下鼠标把袖箭送入你的脖颈，我们之间这场游戏会有不一样的结局吗？如果我们之间的这场游戏，不只是一场游戏，你又会做出怎样的选择呢？父亲。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Series: If I Had the Choice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912801
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. 波士顿1770

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> 前世今生 + 现代AU+ 刺客信条3是多人在线网游设定
> 
> Haytham/Connor 配对斜线无意义，可能有互攻
> 
> 关于“AC3是多人在线网游设定”（虽然正文中会穿插解释，但是作为汇总，在这里做系统的设定说明）：
> 
> 1、MMORPG: 由于是多人在线网游的形式（典型例子诸如魔兽世界、剑网3等），刺客信条3游戏中几乎所有角色均为真人玩家操控，包括小兵等，因此小龙虾状况几乎不存在（甚至可能路上一个小兵因为技术纯熟就完虐你导致你一个小任务都无限卡关），也因此游戏难度极高，剧情推动十分缓慢
> 
> 2、剧情推进进度：虽然根据个人技术和游戏时间等情况、不同服务器的剧情推进状况不同，但目前全世界各服务器尚无人通关全剧情。
> 
> 3、建档：作为单个玩家，每次进入游戏时可以选择建立新角色进行游戏，或是基于之前的进度读档继续游戏。但一旦选定角色，则会以该角色的视角推进并经历游戏。且不同角色的初始状态、在主线剧情中的开始点和结束点也不同（如有些角色初始状态较强，但可能在主线剧情中出现较晚，则整体剧情体验也不尽相同）。
> 
> 4\. PVP：每个角色可以通过升级、积累物品和装备等方式不断提升综合能力，但无法氪金变强，且游戏平衡性很好，因此虽然剧情推进十分缓慢，但大多数玩家都可以通过日常的小战斗提升角色并从势均力敌的战斗中获得乐趣。
> 
> 5\. 角色名：每个角色都有初始默认名称，即他们在AC3本作里的名称，但如同现实的网游玩家一样，大部分玩家都会选择用自己个性化的自定义名字来作为游戏ID进行游戏。
> 
> 6、组队：游戏中所有剧情推进均可以单人或是组队形式进行。组队当然会有一定程度的配合，但是在不同剧情中能够进行组队的角色有所限制，比如在某段剧情中强制作为对手的角色在该剧情期间无法组队通关（即防止故意放水来通关剧情）。
> 
> 7、自由度：比原作有更高的自由度，且剧情也有更多分支。玩家在重要剧情分支节点选择不同则会进入不同的后续剧情发展（简单说就是会进入不同的AU），而进入不同AU的玩家由于会经历不同的剧情，也因此不会再在游戏中“碰面”，即不会成为队友或对手。

凌晨4点。康纳退出游戏，关上电脑前瞄了一眼时间。

他一边活动着有些僵硬的肩膀，一边打开自己的卧室门、尽量不出声地穿过客厅走向浴室。合租的音乐系室友房间隔音很好，只要自己不发出太大的动静，一般不必担心会打扰到他。

只不过是试图给每天都通宵玩游戏的自己减轻一些心理负担吧！康纳默默地在心里毫不留情地指出。

浴室里的镜子在蒸气中迅速蒙上了一层水雾。站在花洒下的康纳盯着镜子中模模糊糊的自己的轮廓，无意识地掰着手指试图算清楚自己上次去体育馆大约是多少个星期前的事情。算了半天也没算清楚。

镜中的人有着即使在水雾迷蒙得一塌糊涂的分辨率下，也依然有足够辨识度的完美身材。19岁就已经6'3''的身高、由于肌肉饱满而更显得宽阔的肩膀、紧实健壮的大腿，再加上天生的小麦色皮肤，以及不知多少是先天多少是后天造就的完美隆起的胸肌和腹肌，康纳有着“随便穿一件10美元T恤都会有起码100个人想要出100美元脱下它看看的身材”。这是康纳的合租室友Ezio私下跟自己的朋友Altair发表的感想。

“如果他知道你是抱着这种想法的话，你怕是住不长了。”Altair听罢哼了一声，略带讽刺地回到。

“什么‘这种想法’！不要说得好像我对他有什么图谋。我只是单纯地欣赏美而已。康纳可是比纯情小处男还要纯情一个档次的物种。如果有情色方面的心理年龄的话他估计也就8岁吧。不会再多了。”  
4，  
当然了，8岁的康纳本人对此毫不自知。

他在热水与热气中昏昏沉沉地一边懊恼地想着自己居然会为一款网游而沉迷至此，以至于在期末将至的这个时间点上仍然每天通宵游戏。

当然，这款名为刺客信条3的多人在线网游相当成功、在手游盛行、PC端游盛景不再的行业大背景下，依然凭借极其饱满且极具代入感的角色设定、引人入胜且与真实历史虚虚实实似有勾连的剧情、以及其上手容易但想要推进游戏却又极其困难的游戏机制，而在发售后的短短一年间即在全世界都迅速积累起巨大的名气与人气。

可是，自己真的只是因为沉迷游戏吗？

诚然，最初自己开始玩这款游戏的契机，是因为偶然听到同系的阿诺说起这部游戏的主角跟自己恰好同名。当然了，因为是网游，所以基本没人会用系统默认的名字，大多都会改为各具个人风格的ID，也只是因为同为历史系、比起游戏本身对剧情更感兴趣的阿诺，才会特别关注到这游戏本来主角的名字。

康纳本来并不是十分热衷游戏的人。虽然时不时也会跟朋友一起玩，但是热爱户外运动的他除了学业以外并没有太多时间放在电脑游戏上。然而这次偶然听到阿诺轻飘飘提了这么一句，他却突然升起对这游戏强烈的兴趣。连自己都不知为什么地，他回去就下载了这款游戏，为了腾出足够的硬盘空间甚至买了个移动硬盘把自己电脑里的所有课业相关资料都转移了进去、这才七拼八凑勉强够安装这款对配置要求不低的游戏。

一开始，他只是被剧情所吸引。

当然，他未经考虑就在多达上百种的角色选择界面选择了与自己名字一致的Connor。而在角色ID输入栏里，从未在游戏里用过自己真名的自己在意识到之前已经不假思索地在默认名称Connor点了确定。

只不过是一个很常见的名字而已。游戏主角恰好与自己同名实在是再正常不过。康纳这么想着，但却无法抑制地被游戏的剧情展开吸引到停不下来。

如果仅仅是这样，也许也就是普通的游戏沉迷吧。

可是在一个月前在游戏里碰到那个人后，似乎一切都不一样了。

那是一个名叫Haytham的Haytham。

不知那个人是不是仅仅懒得想名字，还是和自己一样有着什么难以解释的原因，总之那个人也维持了角色的原名。那个角色是Haytham，从目前的游戏剧情来看，只知道他是Connor的父亲，且是与自己敌对阵营的最终boss级人物。

一个月前的那一天，是自己第一次在游戏里见到他。

康纳透过还是少年的Connor的眼睛，在1770年的波士顿飘雪的那个三月，第一次见到了Haytham. 那一刻康纳不自觉地屏住了呼吸，他忘却了自己正坐在温暖的公寓里、电脑屏幕前，忘却了自己是19岁的历史系大学生，忘却了自己在游戏中第一次知道Haytham其人也不过是2个月前，也忘却了自己虽然自从开启达文波特家园地图后每次下线前都莫名其妙地一定要去地下室看看Haytham的照片才要安心——但那也不过是近几周的事情。那一刻他仿佛就身在当场，波士顿3月的飞雪因为凛冽的风的助长而愈发肆虐，挂在他脸上让他几乎睁不开眼，但他又拼命地张大眼睛盯着不远处的那个身影——那个或许因为自己太多次凝视照片而显得熟悉，又或者是因为具有自己从前想象不出的细节和动态而显得陌生的身影。

“Father...”电脑前的康纳回过神来，惊讶又略有羞赧地发现，自己居然流泪了。仿佛1770年波士顿的那场风雪跨越200多年的时间，吹到了2019年的纽约。他真实地打了个颤，然后发现自己全身的肌肉都紧张激动到僵硬了。

游戏里的剧情还在进行，他追着Haytham的手下去了，接下来怕是要进行一场战斗。虽然如果从剧情来说只是Haytham的手下，但是因为实际上也是真人玩家操控的角色，而且像这种非主角层级的角色，会为了鼓励玩家体验，剧情流程短且一旦通关会奖励玩家能够共享给其它建档角色的金钱奖励，所以反而是许多老手玩家为了增强自己主账号（一般是主角层级角色的账号）的实力而又在主线剧情卡关的话，都会选择建立新档选择小角色、以求尽快通过拿到奖励，所以反而越是小角色，遇到技术高超的老玩家的概率越大，也因此这些小任务其实相当棘手。

而这一战也确实如此，饶是被阿诺惊叹“这么快就技术如此炉火纯青，康纳你怕不是有刺客血统吧！”的康纳，也是打起了12分精神才勉强过关。

“真是精彩激烈啊。”他刚结束战斗，突然聊天栏里的附近频道出现了这么一句话。

他回头，Haytham背着手站在那里。

或者说，那个ID是Haytham，角色也是Haytham的人，就站在他旁边。

明明只是一个游戏角色的几十个预设可选动作之一，康纳却硬是从中看出了他仿佛刚看了一场地下黑拳表演的悠闲和满足来。

洗完澡躺在床上的康纳，一个月来不知道第多少次又忍不住回味起那次相遇——他执着地认为那是不是一次简单的相遇。

虽然玩Haytham这一角色的玩家怕是有千千万，但是由于游戏剧情自由度很高，且此前有无数剧情分支节点，所以实际上会在剧情发展到这一步时碰到的Haytham大概只有万分之一，再加上会实际碰到的只有在这一时刻也在线且剧情也进行到相当位置的玩家，几率其实更低。而且按照游戏原定剧情来说，选择Haytham角色的玩家除了对自己的下属下达命令是必经剧情外，那之后就可以自由活动进行下一段剧情了，一般没有人会无理由地跟着自己的下属到处晃荡的——即使跟着自己的下属，也无法参与下属于Connor的战斗，这一段的剧情是默认无法更改的。

可是那天那个人——康纳在心里已经把他等同于并称呼为Haytham——就这么仿佛好奇的观光客一般尾随着自己围观了这场巷战，并且做出了十分称职的观众发言，仿佛刚才被打的并不是自己的属下，被破坏的也不是自己的命令。

上一刻还因为自己与游戏角色过于共感而震惊的康纳下一刻就被Haytham这明显是基于玩家身份而非角色身份的发言给拽了回来。在自己反应过来之前，他已经加了对方好友，对方也迅速地通过了申请。

"Hi, father."他有些戏谑地发出第一条消息向对方打招呼。

"在我动手前，你最后还有什么遗言吗？Son.”Haytham也戏谑地迅速这么回了过来。

"哈，good try. 即使你忍心对你年幼的儿子下手，剧情也强制你无法动我分毫呢。"

"是啊，现在互动选项一个也没有开启，我想要给你一个充满爱意的拥抱也做不到。"

"为什么从如此温暖的文字中我读到的只有赤裸裸的讽刺语气？是我太愤世嫉俗了还是我已经太了解你了，父亲？"

"我们还只是第一次见面呢，Son. 别这么无端揣测伤你老父亲的心。"

就这样，在康纳意识到的时候，他的角色——Connor，已经站在原地跟Haytham就这么聊了两个多小时。Haytham的下属的尸体都已经被雪盖得严严实实（这游戏环境系统倒是挺真实，康纳漫不经心地想），而他们这场对游戏剧情推进毫无意义的对话已经从一开始的“角色扮演”转到后来聊起了各自的情况。

在Haytham表示他得下线准备睡觉的时候，康纳已经了解到他住在英国、在大学教授美国文化史和近代史（所以大概比自己年长不少），从没接触过游戏的他最近因为学生提到这款游戏的背景是美国独立战争，且似乎涉及不少历史界颇有争论的有趣话题，才一时兴起开始玩这款游戏。

“作为一个从来不玩游戏的人，你的技术还真好呢！”康纳看了一眼对方的技能和装备情况，显然他的角色即使在整个服务器范围也属于顶尖水平，且进度也与自己相当——康纳虽然开始游戏得不算早，但是由于剧情推进难度巨大，许多时候是需要玩家本身的技术有实在的进步而并不是单靠肝帝式的堆时间就能有所进展，所以自己也惊异于自己上手速度的康纳对于他的游戏进度还是很有自信的。而对方能与自己碰到本身，也说明了对方大概也有着相当的操作技术——这对于一个大学教授而言这可真是难得。

“你是因为把我想成是个头发花白——啊，或是根本发际线堪忧的秃顶，走去上课要拐杖，板书会手抖的小老头，以此标准衡量所以才会发出如此称赞吗？”Haytham毫不留情地迅速回到。

“怎么会。”康纳因为对方形象的描述扯出一个不自知的微笑，进而不假思索地回到“要我说，你应该有着深色半长头发，保持着良好身材的三四十岁的中年男人。写一手赏心悦目的板书，但是教室里却总有一半人压根不在意你板书的内容因为他们纯粹只是想要看你穿着西装走来走去的样子。”——该死我都说了些什么！按下回车发送信息的瞬间，康纳才仿佛意识到自己的最后一句话突兀到近乎调情，虽然他只是如实地按照自己的想象把脑海中那个人具象化地描述出来了而已。对方不仅比自己年长不少、而且同位男性、并且只是第一次聊天！

啊！他一定觉得我是一个不懂礼数、举止轻浮的变态... 康纳在椅子上缩成一团，几乎不敢想象对方可能的回复内容。

“有趣的理论。我说不定会考虑增加一些课堂提问随时掌握学生们对内容的理解度，以便测试你的假设是否准确。”对方倒是没有让康纳悔恨太久，迅速地回复了。他说得如此正经，以至于康纳一时分辨不出他到底是不是有感觉到自己那句话中调情的意味。

“我得走了。今天和你聊天十分愉快。希望之后还有机会见到你。”对方留下这么一句话就下线了。

而这时康纳才后知后觉地意识到，自己居然没想起来问对方的真实姓名。

他决定暂且在心里就用Haytham来称呼他了。

那天晚上，康纳做了一夜乱梦。一会儿他是1770年的少年Connor, 站在风雪里远远地看着自己父亲的侧脸，又是幸福又是酸涩又是恍惚。一会儿他又是现代的大学生，不小心睡过头溜进教室，一抬头发现Haytham——和游戏里的Haytham一模一样的容貌，但是穿着西装，拿着课本，似笑非笑地瞟了他一眼，然后让他课后到他办公室去一趟。

作为1770年的少年Connor的他，仿佛也实实在在地作为Connor度过了无数个夜半醒来、悄悄举着烛台摸索到地下室、借着昏暗的烛火盯着父亲的画像看那么一阵子否则就无法继续安睡的夜晚，度过了无数次在艰苦的训练熬不下去时在心里要默念着他的名字才坚持下去的黎明。他不知道自己在期盼什么、期待什么——他说服自己父亲只是一个身份、一个符号，一个被其它更多身份和符号掩盖的、无足轻重的命运的玩笑。他首先是圣殿骑士的大团长，正如自己首先是Connor——一个刺客的不肯死去的寄托与最后的希望，然后才是拉顿哈给顿，而后者在白人的世界，甚至没有存在的空间和意义。Connor看着那画像努力地慢慢长大，那么努力，那么较劲，仿佛是要长给画像里的人看。他是自己的目标，是注定的使命，也是一切他无从发泄的愤怒和无力的着落点，为了这个，他当然只能首先是圣殿骑士的大团长，而不能首先是一个父亲。

所以Connor曾经无数次想象自己第一次见到父亲的场景时，都会想象自己大概会是怎样地充满了对终于具象化了的愤怒的对象的恨意，与跃跃欲试或是壮志未酬的不甘——大抵如此吧。

可是当那一刻真的来临，Connor只觉得心里忽地涨满了，既而意识到自己那无数次透过烛火地凝视与想象，原来不是作为一个因为自知弱小而愤怒着的年轻刺客在意淫自己有朝一日将仇敌踩在脚下将会是多么畅快。那么多个不能成眠的夜晚，去看了那画像后才能有一夜安睡的原因，原来只是因为，他只要看着那个人的画像，就能获得平静和抚慰，仿佛夙愿得偿。虽然当时他从不曾想过这“夙愿”究竟是什么、又意味着什么。

然而当那一刻真的来临，那个画像里的人活生生地站在自己眼前时，他才终于模模糊糊地意识到，原来所谓的“夙愿”，其实不过是想要见到他。如果不能够，那么他的画像也好。如果画像也没有，那么默念他的名字，似乎也能凭空生出一些力量。

康纳仿佛如Connor一般，在那一刻觉得自己的少年岁月仿佛在一夕之间单薄地就此揭过，回想起来乏善可陈到只剩下一个名字，可那名字里又仿佛寄托了所有一个少年所能体会的感情和念想。

康纳醒来的时候一时竟然分不清自己是谁、身处哪里，直到扭头看到书桌上摆着的游戏本忘记合上的屏幕，才呼出一口气。然后惊觉自己双眼酸涩，满脸泪痕，枕头都被泪水浸湿了。再微微一动，发现湿了的还不止是枕头。

“天啊...”康纳捂住脸把自己埋回枕头，既而又忍不住试图回味起自己梦里作为大学生被Haytham教授留堂的另一半内容。然后发现在睡梦中射了一裤子的自己又迅速地硬了。

在立刻起床和就地解决问题之间摇摆不定的康纳只犹豫了5秒钟，就自暴自弃地放任自己把睡裤脱掉扔出被子，然后闭上眼睛重构起了梦里的画面。

半梦半醒的恍惚中，对方一会儿是穿着西装拿着教棒的大学教授Haytham，慢斯条理地刚单手解开到衬衫的第3颗扣子，而自己的下半身已经只剩下袜子，还要被迫忍受对方的教棒在自己已经勃起到胀痛的下体指指点点。还没等康纳来得及抱怨，对方忽而又变成了扎着马尾、穿着披风的圣殿骑士Haytham，刻薄又冷淡地说果然十几岁的孩子脑子里只有这些。又问他晚上睡不着总去看自己的画像时，对着自己的画像到底都做了什么。康纳被这问题一惊，可血液全往下身流的这当下又仿佛大脑缺氧一般，一时间自己对着Haytham的画像纾解欲望、最后把画像射得一塌糊涂的画面怎么也挥之不去。恍惚中Haytham仿佛是看透了他脑中的想象，微微勾起嘴角向他的下身低下头去，然后康纳就脑中一片空白，既而半是懊恼地意识到，自己因为这个生动的想象，简直是破了最效率解决问题纪录。

一边想着这下被子和床单也要一起洗了，一边终于不情愿地从已经没法待的床上爬下来的康纳突然意识到，自己现在这种状况，说起来就是要么是爱上了一个或许在200多年前真实存在的、然而再怎么说现在也不过是自己游戏角色的、父亲；要么就是爱上了一个比自己大估计起码一轮的、同性的、异国的，游戏网友。

这两个听起来哪个更不靠谱，他竟然一时间无法分辨。

而且最重要的是，不论是哪一个，都似乎毫无努力的余地。

前者就不必说了，虽然他觉得自己的感受和普通的“为虚幻角色而沉迷”的感受并不一样，但说到底都是没有任何努力空间、更不要说发展空间的死路一条。而至于后者，他已经有好几周没有在游戏里见过Haytham了。虽然他每天都在游戏里挂机好久，因为怕与Haytham产生进度偏差而不敢推进游戏剧情，又怕错过与Haytham的见面而尽量算好时差在对方有可能在线的时间尽可能挂机。

明明只见了一面而已，即使一见钟情真的存在，可是这连“见”都还不算吧！康纳已经连吐槽自己的勇气都没有了。

不管怎么说，康纳只想再一次快点见到Haytham。他没有意识到这一刻他的心理和游戏中的Connor微妙地重合了：无论是怎样的见面，无论要经过多久的等待，只是想到并相信着下次的见面，他就不自觉地开始期待起每一个下一刻的到来。

TBC


	2. 偶遇

2

终于考完最后一门，康纳长长呼了口气，慢吞吞地开始收拾背包。  
最近由于期末和游戏的双重夹击，康纳已经有差不多两周没睡饱过了。他有气无力地摆手连续拒绝了三波拉他去庆祝party的邀约。感谢他浓重的黑眼圈，无需开口解释，伙伴们就已经替他自动补全了理由，康纳也乐得不用开口。缺觉带来的疲惫对康纳来说其实不算什么，只是最近他一直心烦意乱。而原因...虽然他不想承认，但是...Haytham, 那个名字就像背景幕布一样挂在他脑海里，不由分说地无时无刻不分走他一半的注意力。自第一次也是唯一一次的“见面”后已经过去快一个半月，而Haytham从那之后再没有上过线。这让康纳开始越发懊恼自己没有问他更多的个人问题，以至于现在不要说联系方式，连一个可供搜索的名字都没有。  
“哪怕他现在就站在我面前，我也只会跟他无知无觉地擦身而过而已...算了，想什么呢，人家可是远在英国呢。” 康纳叹了口气，戴上兜帽。  
今年纽约的冬天格外冷，大雪小雪连续不断。康纳看了眼有些阴沉的天色，加快了往地铁站走的脚步。  
走过中央广场，他不经意地抬头，捕捉到前方一个正在转过校门的身影。距离有些远，他连对方的侧脸都没有看清。  
“！”在想清楚为什么之前，他已经冲上前追了过去。  
这条小街的行人并不多，康纳追出校门后很快看到了自己追寻的目标————对方戴着一顶深蓝色的圆顶帽，同色系的围巾和大衣裹得严严实实，看不出发型。他左手提着一个公文包，正不紧不慢地往前踱步。  
等等，追上了然后呢？  
眼看快要追上，康纳才仿佛突然意识到自己行动的诡异之处。然而就在他迟疑地下意识放缓了脚步的同时，前方的男人仿佛听到了他的脚步声，回过了头。  
啊...康纳顿时一阵慌乱，下意识移开目光避免跟对方视线交汇，急中生智地打算继续跑过去假装自己只是在锻炼的无辜路人。

“Connor?”  
就在即将跟那个男人错身而过的时候，他听到那个男人有些犹疑的声音。那声音并不大，低低沉沉，隔着厚重的围巾透过来，却仿佛一个惊雷在康纳耳边炸响，把他炸得顿时脑中一片空白。  
"......Haytham?"

直到两人在咖啡馆里坐定，康纳的大脑还在试图理清楚现在的状况。而面前的男人似乎也是一副若有所思————或者也许是心不在焉的样子，在为两人点了饮料之后就一直没有开口。  
“所以，”康纳深吸一口气，“你真的是我一个多月前在游戏里碰到的那个‘Haytham’，而你的真名也真的是Haytham。我很确定我们从未见过，你是怎么认出我的？别告诉我就因为我在游戏里的人物是照着自己的样子捏的，但是也就是熟人会勉强能看出来有些相像的程度而已————而且我甚至没有告诉过你我的名字，你...”  
海尔森做了个安抚的动作，示意他冷静：“我知道，这状况很匪夷所思。但是请相信，我的问题一点也不比你少，而能给出的回答也一点不比你多。你刚才是试图追上我吧？”  
康纳噎了一下，想要开口解释，海尔森伸出一只手制止了他，“我没有问，是因为我知道你恐怕跟我一样并不明白，但是却又实实在在地感到了什么，对吗？”  
康纳犹豫了一下，“我想...是的，”他努力地回想着自己仿佛无意识的脑回路，试图把它们捞出来辨认出名目，“我觉得你很...熟悉。”他艰难地找出一个形容词。但是熟悉远远不够格形容他的感受。毕竟他可是远远见到他的身影就不假思索地冲了过去————被训练了三年去咬扔出去的飞盘的猎狗的条件反射速度也不过如此了。  
“难道你其实是我的杀父仇人？还是说我们其实是失散多年的父子？”康纳一边自暴自弃地开始胡言乱语，一边自己也觉得荒谬地笑了起来。  
海尔森甩给他一个毫不掩饰的白眼，“除非我被人植入了什么虚假记忆，或是你的父亲能变身为动物且经常在猎场游荡，否则我十分确定我跟你的父亲这个角色不存在任何一种关系。”说到这里，他仿佛突然反应过来了什么：“对不起，我没有不尊重你的父亲的意思。我很抱歉如果勾起了你什么不好的回忆。”  
“没关系，”康纳摆摆手，“没有什么回忆。我不知道你在想象什么，不过如果是什么我父亲在我面前被杀之类的戏剧性场面的话，那么很遗憾让你失望了。”康纳露出一丝苦笑，这让海尔森突然有一种想要握住这个年轻人的手安慰他的冲动。他放在桌子上的手动了一下，然后仿佛惊醒一般制止了自己。  
“我在孤儿院长大，从来没见过我的父母。连孤儿院的院长都不知道我父母是什么样的人。据他说我是在一场森林火灾之后被发现，那时候大概是3、4岁的样子。但奇怪的是那附近的居民没有一家认得我，消防员没有办法，后来就把我送到了孤儿院。”  
“真的很抱歉，我不知道...”海尔森的眼睛里透出真实的关切让康纳露出一个不自知的微笑。他摇摇头：“没什么好抱歉的。这些都是后来院长告诉我的，我其实什么也不记得了，就像听别人的故事一样。而且院长一直对我很好，我在那里也有不少伙伴，没什么好抱怨的。”  
海尔森专注地看着自己的目光让康纳脸红了红，他突然意识到自己不自觉地对这个第一次见面的人讲了太多他从没有对任何人说过的事情。虽然自己这一个月来在梦里已经见过他无数次了...想到这里康纳脸更红了，他不由自主地缩了缩，下意识地移开目光，仿佛怕对方会透过他的眼睛看到一时充斥他脑中的旖旎画面。  
试图转移话题的康纳突然意识到一个早该问的问题：“说起来，你为什么会在这里？”

TBC


	3. 纽黑文之旅与戴斯蒙的来信

3

人生际遇真是奇妙。康纳此刻深切体会到这句话被人滥用果然有其原因。  
想想看，直到几个月以前，他和海尔森彼此不知其人存在；几个月之后，那个名字没有一天不在他的心里打转。几个小时前，他还在为或许再也无法见到对方的可能性而懊恼；而几个小时后的现在，他们并肩搭上了从纽约中央车站开往纽黑文的列车。  
就在刚才，当海尔森说起他此行到美国来是为了几个大学教职的面谈，因为他在考虑之后到美国任教的时候，康纳因为拼命压抑翻滚欲出的开心的泡泡而不断绞紧双手，差点没把自己的手套给薅脱毛。  
“所以你今后会移居来美国吗？”他尽量让自己听起来只是普通地好奇。  
“如果面谈顺利的话，是的。”海尔森轻快地说。  
哇哦。康纳心想。  
“所以你刚才从我们学校出来，说明哥大也是你的选项之一吗？”  
“确实如此。事实上在过去的两周内我已经去了西海岸和中部的几所学校，你们学校是我此行的倒数第二站了。”  
“唔..”康纳纠结着如果说出“不用考虑了就来我们学校吧”之类的话会不会过于突兀，而海尔森仿佛看穿了他没说出口的话一般接道：“我倒是没想到会跟你有这样的巧遇，这下似乎哥伦比亚突然变成了一个格外有趣的选择。”  
“呃...有趣？”康纳有些呆滞地盯着海尔森似笑非笑的嘴角，一时搞不清楚该如何解读当前的状况。因此当海尔森提及自己接下来要去纽黑文以便赶上明早在耶鲁的面谈时，康纳还没来得及过一过脑子已经脱口而出问自己是否可以同行。

虽然是单程不过2个多小时的短途旅程，不过考虑到他们还打算在那里略作停留，两人加起来只有一个公文包和一个背包（除了两支笔和一个钱包之外几乎是空的）的行李昭示了这次行程有多么仓促，但在傍晚这个时间段倒是让他们看起来更像是通勤或是通学回家的本地人。

康纳微微侧头，看起来似乎是对窗外飞速略过的景致着了迷，但事实上冬日傍晚的静谧雪景只如浮光掠影从他视野里划过，他的全部注意力都放在控制自己打量对面男人的余光上了。刚才在咖啡馆时，由于一切发生得过于突然，他的大脑根本没顾得上好好消化“在梦里对/被自己这样那样的人就坐在面前”这一信息。现在当他们舒适地在车厢里安顿下来，康纳终于回过味来，于是目光就怎么也控制不住地往对方那边飘。  
车内的灯光并不算明亮，但好在足够暖和。海尔森起身把帽子和长大衣脱掉挂在一边，解开西装纽扣重新坐了下来。质地优良的西装剪裁得十分合体，完美地勾勒出他修长的身体曲线。他没有打领带，衬衫纽扣也解开了两颗，康纳忍不住注意到海尔森随着呼吸微微起伏的胸肌——外表看不出他原来其实有相当的肌肉，看来并不是弱不禁风的学者。从余光里，康纳判断不出他的目光停留在何处，但他注意到对方有着黑色半长的头发，被整齐地束了起来——康纳想起自己之前对对方的种种想象，竟然真的被自己说中了，不知道海尔森当时对此作何感想。

列车到达纽黑文时不过晚上7点，但冬日的天早已经完全黑了下来，静谧的北方小城静静飘着雪花，所幸地上积雪只有薄薄一层，也还不算太冷。他们从车站搭上计程车，海尔森报出街道地址时，康纳才突然意识到：“你定住处了吗？”  
海尔森转过头来看着他：“我没有预想到你会来，所以恐怕只能委屈你跟我挤一挤了。”  
“我倒是没关系...”康纳因为脑中浮现的与海尔森“挤一挤”的画面而突然涨红了脸，所幸车内十分昏暗，海尔森似乎没有察觉到。倒是司机听到海尔森的一口伦敦腔来了攀谈的兴致，在听说他们是要在此地稍作停留之后还热情地推荐了几个本地景点。  
“不过晚上可要注意不要在街上逗留太久，这里治安不太好。”司机好心地提醒。

纽黑文是一个近乎大学城般的小城，虽然雪路有些难开，他们还是在20分钟后就到达了目的地。那是一幢3层的小楼，看起来就跟这座小城其它的很多建筑一样有些年头了。康纳跟着海尔森踩着有些吱呀作响的木制楼梯上了2楼，忍不住琢磨起所谓“挤一挤”是不是只有一张床的意思，一时没有注意到走在前面的海尔森突然停下脚步，鼻尖险些没撞上他的脖颈。  
“怎么了？”康纳好奇地问。  
“没什么，”海尔森停顿了一下，回头朝康纳微微一笑，晦暗的走廊灯光下康纳有一瞬觉得这笑有些意味深长：“包里东西太多，我一时摸不到钥匙。如果你的背包还有空间的话可以先放一些在你那里吗？”  
“当然。”康纳耸耸肩，虽然隐隐觉得有哪里不对但还是转过身背对对方，示意他直接打开背包自己放。  
然后海尔森终于找到钥匙开了门。

这是一间单人套房，装修老派但却很有品味，虽然看得出长时间没有住人，但是被打理得很整洁。大约50平的面积对于两个人来说也许确实不算宽敞，但是跟康纳想象中的“挤一挤”场面却显然有着不小的差距，最重要的是（？）——康纳有些失望地发现——不大的卧室里摆着两张床。  
彼时他还不知道这将是一个不管有几张床都用不着的不眠之夜。

事情从他们刚出门去购物开始就一路向着诡异的方向狂奔。  
先不提为何海尔森突然说要去购物。  
“你没意识到我们都没带任何换洗衣物吗？”海尔森是这么解释的。  
后来回想看看，就算海尔森因为路上意外偶遇自己而没来得及回酒店拿行李，经过纽约中央车站琳琅满目的商店街的时候他可是相当目不斜视，偏偏到了交通不便要啥没啥的纽黑文想起来这一遭。不过当时听起来好像很合理，于是康纳没多想，而且两个人一起去购物听起来让这趟短途旅程有了些度假的感觉。虽然才刚刚认识几小时，康纳已经觉得跟海尔森的相处舒适又愉快。他还从来没有跟谁亲密到想要一起去度假的程度，但是在他跟着海尔森走出门、对方自然地抬手掩上他敞开的外套衣襟——“你不觉得这里比纽约还冷吗”，他说——的时候，康纳突然体会到了那种想跟谁一起旅行的心情。而这次似乎就是一个不错的起点。康纳一边下楼，一边已经开始想象着跟海尔森共进晚餐后在雪夜小城无人的街道上悠闲地散步回家的温馨场景。

到离家还有5分钟左右的路程为止，这个晚上一切都很完美；  
晚餐很可口，聊天很愉快。作为美国近代文化史大学教授的海尔森讲起话来自然是旁征博引，见解深刻，但同时他又丝毫没有某些学者的迂腐做派，不会自说自话地卖弄学识，也不会为了阐幽抉微而故弄玄虚。他们从独立战争聊到西进运动，从本杰明富兰克林聊到乔治华盛顿。海尔森发现康纳对于许多历史人物与事件都有着独特且有趣的观点，而康纳更是被海尔森辛辣又幽默的谈吐而深深吸引。所以后来他们互相为对方挑选试穿衣服的时候，康纳抓住机会正大光明地盯着海尔森上上下下看了个够，还觉得自己是占了便宜而为此默默在心里对海尔森说抱歉——可怜他根本没有注意到，海尔森在他脱到只剩T恤以便试穿一件又一件衬衣的时候，是怎样盯着自己肩背部的肌肉不断隆起又平复眼睛都不眨的。

可是就在他们一边有一搭没一搭地说着话、一边转过最后一个街角、眼看就要到家的时候，从阴影里突然转出两个人来。接着康纳听到轻微的机械声。几秒钟后他后知后觉地意识到那是保险被打开的声音，而他和海尔森正被两把枪指着。  
康纳想到之前司机的提醒，没想到才第一晚就真的被他们撞上。康纳开始懊恼地后悔自己没把司机的话当回事而提议在这么晚的时候散步回家。

“嘿，冷静点，你们要钱的话拿去就是，没必要有人因此受伤。”康纳一边尽量以不会引起警觉的缓慢速度从口袋里掏钱包，一边抓住机会迅速地看了海尔森一眼——他正微微抿着嘴，看不出什么表情地盯着对方戴着头罩的脑袋。  
也许是见海尔森没有动作，其中一个人把枪朝海尔森的方向抬了抬，“把你的包交出来”。康纳听到一个含混不清的声音说。  
海尔森似乎是犹豫了一下，但就在他正要把手探进包里掏的时候，对方一把抢过了他的公文包，转眼两个人就消失在街角。康纳追上去，只看到两人跳上一辆早就在街边等待的越野车，迅速消失在夜色中。路灯过于昏暗，他甚至没能看清楚车牌号。  
康纳无奈地走回来：“天哪，我还是第一次碰上拦路抢劫。没想到这里的治安比纽约还要差...你没事吧？”他注意到海尔森还若有所思地站在原地。  
“事情比我想象得还要糟糕，很抱歉我擅自把你牵扯其中。恐怕我们不得不连夜回去了。”几秒种后，海尔森仿佛下定了决心一般抬头看着康纳。  
“呃...什么事情？什么糟糕？牵扯什么？你把我搞糊涂了。”  
“路上我会解释，但是现在，请相信我，我们必须马上回去，车一来我们就走。”海尔森说着，已经从口袋里摸出手机开始打电话叫车。

当他们并排坐在出租车的后座上前往车站去赶凌晨的最后一班火车的时候，康纳第无数次看向海尔森欲言又止。这次，海尔森终于做出了回应：“把我放在你包里和口袋里的东西拿出来。”  
康纳莫名其妙地打开自己的背包，发现里面放着一个平板电脑；摸摸口袋，发现了一个陌生的U盘——他突然反应过来，海尔森应该是借着出门时帮他理衣服的时候就放了进去的。  
再想到海尔森之前在走廊里突然停步、然后提出要在自己背包里放东西，又提议去购物的事情——就仿佛他事先已经知道会被抢一样做好了准备，但特意出门又仿佛是给对方创造机会。康纳一时想不明白，但这又不是什么在出租车后座上能安心讨论的话题，于是他只好勉强按捺下自己心里冒个不停的问号。  
海尔森给了他一个安抚的眼神，伸手过来拿过平板电脑，打开一个空白文档开始打字，片刻后，他递了过来，只见上面写着：  
“相信你已经听过戴斯蒙迈尔斯这个名字了。接下来我要给你看的文件里记载的就是他发给我的信息。”  
“你是说刺客信条3那个游戏里面的现代支线剧情主角？游戏里的角色发信息给你？”康纳完全被搞糊涂了，简直不知道从何问起。  
海尔森探身拿过U盘插进平板电脑，点开了里面的一个文件夹，做了一个请的手势，仿佛一切答案尽在其中的样子。

康纳把目光转回屏幕上的文件夹：一个装满了...呃...游戏截图的文件夹。  
好吧。  
一瞬间他有点忧郁地想海尔森是不是疯了。  
他强迫自己静下心来点开截图一张张看，发现每一张的聊天框都被拉到最大、里面被系统信息填满了。  
但是这系统信息似乎有些不同：从内容来看，它似乎是戴斯蒙迈尔斯直呼海尔森其名写的一封信——如果忽略它诡异的、竟然是通过系统提示消息进行的形式的话，它其实就像一封私人邮件。  
信中写道：

Dear Haytham,  
我是Desmond Miles。这不是游戏内容的一部分，也不是什么奇怪的系统故障。这是一封只写给你的信。我想说请务必不要透露这件事给任何人，但我相信你在读过这封信后，自然会对这件事的严重性有自己的判断，并采取与之相应的行动。  
你已经通过游戏知道了我的名字，但你不知道的是，我是曾经真实存在的、和你一样的人。或许我现在也依然存在着，虽然是以另外一种形态。不过关于我的事情可以以后再说，这次我以这种方式联络你，是因为你可能已经处于危险之中，我不得不以这种方式来提醒你。  
我在游戏里注意到你已经有一段时间了，相信在你开始接触这个游戏的几个月以来，自己也隐约有所察觉。你是否对许多游戏的情节觉得似曾相识，是否开始被奇怪的梦所困扰、梦里仿佛你就是游戏里的海尔森？  
我要告诉你的是：那并非是你奇想天外的幻觉，也不是你的大脑神经细胞开的玩笑。  
虽然目前我也还没能发现全部的内幕，但是可以确定的是，整个刺客信条系列游戏都是Abstergo公司一个巨大阴谋的一部分。  
这个阴谋，简而言之，就是找出、锁定所有潜在的刺客与圣殿骑士的后裔，并将他们全部转化，或是——对于那些转化不了的——抹杀。  
是的，刺客组织和圣殿骑士组织是真实存在的。我知道这些是因为我切身经历了祖先的记忆在我身体内被唤醒并提取的过程——就像你们在游戏中看到的那样。  
我知道这在你看来匪夷所思：你觉得我怕不是被游戏洗脑、以至于分不清虚拟与现实。

而这也是这个巨大的阴谋的可怕之处：它不是用谎言掩盖真实，而是用真实掩盖真实，并且是用99%的真实来掩盖1%的真实。

想想看，当你有一个秘密——一个可怕的、极其耸人听闻的秘密，那么不管你怎么试图掩盖它，最后总免不了被发现——尤其是当这个秘密涉及众多人员参与，有人的地方就一定会有意外。而一旦它被第一个人发现，那么当初你有多讳莫如深，人们传播起它的速度就会有多疯狂。  
但如果你根本不去掩盖，而是任它暴露于阳光下，甚至沦为街头巷陌的谈资，并且只巧妙地替换其中一些关键的机密，那么你的秘密反而安全了。  
就仿佛从古至今再巧夺天工的设计、凶险毒辣的机关，也没能将盗墓者拒之门外，哪怕你收藏在墓中的只是一片普通的树叶，它也会被人们捡回来用最精密的仪器分析。但是如果你把树叶丢在公园里，那么它反而可以安全地在隐匿在众目睽睽之下。

Abstergo公司就是这么做的。他们大胆地把99%的真实以游戏内容的方式公之于众，通过游戏的形式把这些耸人听闻的真实进行解构，而其结果，就是哪怕个别人真的碰触到了细枝末节的真相，他们试图挖掘更多内幕的努力也会埋没在对于游戏本身的讨论之中。拿我自己来说，在刺客信条的游戏出现之前，我就隐隐察觉到自己有类似于鹰眼（按照现在游戏里的叫法，在那之前我甚至不知道应该怎么形容这种能力）的技能，甚至试探着在网络上发帖问有没有人有类似的感觉，那时我居然还勉强找到了几个确实有同样能力的人，虽然我们当时都不知道这意味着什么。但是现在，如果你再试图在网上发类似的帖子，大家只会把它当做关于游戏的讨论的一部分，不会再有人当真——只除了Abstergo的人。

这就是他们敢于把99%的真实展示在游戏中的原因：通过这种方式，他们能够高效地吸引那些可能对他们有潜在威胁的人自动送上门来、懵懂地暴露自己。

通过我自己的经历，我已经确信，这个世界上确切地有着继承了特殊的刺客与圣殿骑士血统的人。他们由于血统和自身情况的差异，每个人的觉醒状况都大相径庭，但是都或多或少地留存一些他们祖先刺客与圣殿骑士的记忆。Abstergo已经成功开发出机器来最大限度增强、唤醒、并提取这些记忆（就像他们在我和我之前的许多实验体上做的那样）。但是寻找这些具有特定血统的人并不容易——毕竟在没有机器、也没有特定刺激的情况下，很多人即使拥有血统也可能终生都没有唤醒的机遇、也因而不自知地作为普通人过完一生。不过这些人对于Abstergo来说，虽然没有什么利用价值，倒也不是什么威胁。  
他们真正想要找到的、也是真正惧怕的，是那些由于种种原因（可能是血统与自身条件的组合原因）而在没有机器也没有特定刺激的情况下、就几乎可以觉醒并继承刺客/圣殿骑士祖先记忆和技能的人。这些人是潜在的巨大威胁，可能会使得Abstergo公司多年苦心经营得来的局面毁于一旦：即，他们有可能会引导刺客和圣殿组织的复兴。

现在我要说到Abstergo公司用99%的真实掩盖的那1%的真实了。Abstergo并非他们在游戏中展现的那样是圣殿骑士的组织。或许在20世纪30年代它成立的初期，曾经与圣殿骑士有过千丝万缕的联系，但是在几十年的发展中，它早已经背离了圣殿骑士的信念，当然也与刺客们的信条背道而驰。由于早期刺客与圣殿骑士的斗争导致两败俱伤，Abstergo得以坐收渔利。  
如果说在它成立早期、借助资本主义典型的大规模流水线生产极速发展的时候，还打着圣殿骑士追求秩序的旗号——虽然是歪曲了的信条，但勉强也算是做出了依附的姿态——的话，在后来刺客与圣殿骑士双双式微的时候、它已经慢慢发展到一家独大、并且野心也越来越强。他们早已经不甘于仅仅把对手的刺客与圣殿组织消灭，而是决意建立新世界秩序。  
而他们的手段，在20世纪时，是控制经济命脉——福特汽车的流水线、科技革命带来的技术变革、资本主义制度的建立，他们参与并通过这些影响人类社会的重大革新逐渐张开一张看不见的网；而在21世纪的今天，他们转向了互联网与娱乐行业：想想看，当你的全部信息都经过一个搜索引擎的挑选与过滤，当你的全部娱乐方式都取决于几家关键公司的技术发展程度，当你的全部社交网络都可以被一目了然地从后台调取，当你还在为市场上琳琅满目的选择而感到满足——可以说他们在某种意义上已经对你达成了全面的控制。

不过这还不是我不得不急迫地联系你的原因。

如前所述，你现在处于巨大的危险中，因为Abstergo公司可能已经意识到你的存在，并把你列入可能对他们具有威胁的关注名单中。  
不过你不必太过担心，因为机缘巧合，我比他们更早地发现了你，并且已经关注你一段时间了。当我发现他们将你列人关注名单时，我已经尽我所能下调了你的威胁评估等级，因此你在短期内可能不会有什么危险。但是这只是暂时的。如果你继续玩这个游戏，那么你将很快暴露。具体的情况下次有机会我会再向你说明。现在，你需要做的是以下这些：

1，我知道你可能会想要保存这封信，无需多言，请确保不该看到这封信的人不会有机会看到它。  
2，起码在最近两个月内，不要再登录游戏。但是在两个月后，请务必再登录游戏，届时如果一切顺利，我应该可以再次与你取得联系。  
3，不要试图调查我，我已经不是以一种你所能理解的方式存在着了。日后我会把情况详细解释给你，但现在，请务必抑制你的好奇心。  
4，无论你打算采取什么措施，都请以“有人在监视你的一举一动”为前提进行；虽然我调整了你的威胁评估等级，但是还是有一定可能性他们会对你采取行动。请随时记住，你什么都不知道，你只是一个恰好玩了一个网络游戏的普通大学教授。

期待两个月后与你再次联系。  
Sincerely yours,  
Desmond Miles

"天哪..."康纳从屏幕后抬起头，茫然地看向海尔森。他甚至没注意到他们是什么时候下了出租车来到车站的。  
海尔森眼神复杂地看着他：“是啊，天哪。”他抬手拍了拍康纳的肩膀。  
远处，火车开始进站，于是海尔森开始向站台走去。康纳下意识地跟着他上了车，虽然他心里乱成一团，不知道它将载着他们驶向哪里。

TBC.


	4. 情报梳理

4

凌晨的列车空空荡荡，他们在一节没人的车厢挑了个能直接看到两侧车门的位置。  
“所以你有什么打算？”刚一坐下，康纳就忍不住开口。  
海尔森看了他一眼，微微叹了口气，从对面的座位起身重新在他身边坐下：“先不用担心这个。今天发生了这么多事，你很累了，等我们回到纽约好好修整一下之后再梳理情况不迟。现在你先休息。”  
“我不累...”康纳想自己看起来得有多糟糕才让海尔森这样说，一边却又下意识地忍不住反驳；海尔森则不由分说地侧过身来扯上他的兜帽，顺手把他按在了座椅靠背上。从他眼睛里康纳几乎可以读出“怎么你竟然以为你有发言权吗？”几个字来。

康纳放弃地闭上眼睛，才觉得一阵疲惫袭来。几周来累积的睡眠不足加上突发状况，刚才精神紧张时不觉得，现在一旦放松下来才感到大脑已经疲倦成了一锅浆糊。他在意识模糊的边缘还挣扎着想在春梦对象的旁边万一又做起春梦的话好像不太妙，然而下一秒他就陷入了连眼睛都不带转的深度睡眠中了。

不知过了多久，康纳因为晃动而醒来。他还没睁开眼睛，嗅觉和触觉已经先视觉一步活动了起来，他觉得自己浑身暖洋洋软和和的，被闻起来像是木头和花草的气味包围着。那味道淡淡的，像是混进了些春雨的气息，带着点清冷，但又不至于潮湿到让人烦闷，就好像早春的树林刚下了场蒙蒙的太阳雨，而他躺在林间草地上一觉醒来，头顶一朵小花微微被风吹动，那姿态好像在低头看他。  
康纳觉得这场景有些眼熟，一瞬间觉得自己是不是还在梦里，他睁开眼睛，却发现眼前是一片黑暗——  
？？  
然后他反应过来，自己眼睛的位置似乎是被盖了一层质地轻盈又柔软的...布？  
抬手抓下来，原来是海尔森的围巾，被简单地叠成细细一条盖在了自己眼睛上。既而他发现自己枕在围巾主人的腿上，围巾的主人注意到自己醒了而把手中的平板电脑放到一边，此刻正有些好笑地从上方看着他。

康纳顿时脸上像烧了起来：“不好意思，我好像一直睡觉不大老实。”——这是实话，他甚至有一次早上醒来发现自己裹着被子躺在地上，显然是半夜在睡梦里连被子一起滚到地上也没醒。康纳一边说着，一边有些慌乱地从海尔森腿上起来，发现自己身上还盖着海尔森的大衣——原来这大衣和围巾就是刚才暖洋洋软和和的触感和林间草木气味的来源。不知道他用什么香水，还挺好闻。康纳下意识地想着，一边起身把他的大衣挂回旁边的挂钩上。  
“谢谢你的外套和围巾。”  
“没什么。看你睡觉挺...有趣。”海尔森顿了顿，轻描淡写地说。  
至于康纳是如何在睡着不久就开始像只闹脾气的小熊四下扩张领地般地一下往海尔森怀里扑，一下又往过道方向倒的事情、海尔森是如何看不下去，只好让眼看要直接滚倒在走道上的康纳就势躺在自己腿上的事情、再到不安分的小熊不住往海尔森的怀里蹭，蹭来蹭去几乎要把他给蹭硬的事情、以及他又是如何无计可施之下猜测是不是吊顶的灯晃了他的眼（天知道他明明睡得人事不知怎么还会如此敏感），试探地用围巾为他遮光之后，才终于得了片刻安宁的事情——海尔森大度地选择略过不提了。当然，他并不知道康纳只是在梦里无意识地往他的味道的方向凑，之后终于被围巾和外套满足了而已。  
不知道这其中曲折的康纳这会则是隐隐为海尔森似乎言谈之间只把自己当孩子看而有些泄气，可他又忍不住享受这近乎亲昵的语气。  
虽然在孤儿院长大，也不是健谈的类型，但是善良又温柔的康纳从小到大都有不少朋友，身边的师长也都对他很好，而自从进入青春期以来，向他表白示好的人几乎没断过——男女都有，而且不知何故近年来比例有渐渐拉平的趋势。从他们那里，康纳感受到善意、关爱、友谊，并尽自己所能地回报着这些好意，但是他从来没有跟谁真正亲近过，也从没觉得自己需要。可是遇到海尔森之后，他就好像突然开了窍，他发现自己享受并渴望对方的亲近——肢体的或是言语的，有意的或是无心的。

车窗外还是一片浓重的黑，但是车内广播提醒他们即将于6点半到达纽约。  
“你之前住在哪里？酒店吗？”  
“嗯。虽然鉴于现在的状况，保险起见也许我该考虑换个地方。毕竟之前我是用真名登记入住的。”  
“那……你要不要暂时住到我那里？”康纳又开始不自觉地绞紧双手，他努力保持自然的表情说：“我知道你在这里一定也有很多朋友，但是考虑到目前的状况，我想你恐怕也不想再把更多人卷进来节外生枝。我那里虽然不宽敞，但是最近正好室友回家过春假，我可以睡在他房间...”哦该死的自己听起来就像是一个絮絮叨叨拼命试图把房子租出去的地产中介，海尔森一定会觉得自己很奇怪...康纳说到一半就沮丧起来，如果他有一对狼耳朵的话此时恐怕已经软趴趴地耷拉下来了。

“听起来是个好主意。”海尔森温和地看着他，中止了他的胡思乱想，“谢谢你的邀请。”  
噢！  
莫须有的狼耳朵瞬间欢快地竖了回来。  
他们在车站门口暂时分头行动，海尔森回酒店拿行李，康纳则写给他地址之后先回公寓。回去的路上，康纳给Ezio发了个信息告诉他有朋友要来借宿一阵子，想不到对方立刻回了电话过来，不知是不是熬夜party刚回家。  
“哇哦康纳，想不到这么快就能看到你交女朋友的一天”Ezio上来就夸张地大惊小怪。在康纳不得不红着脸强调是一个男性的、年长的、说不定之后还会成为他们教授的人之后，Ezio那边安静了一下。还没等康纳松口气，只听Ezio紧接着惊呼得很逼真：“想不到第一次就来这么带劲的。真是小看你了康纳！”  
“……”康纳哑口无言，百口莫辩，只好任Ezio调戏个没完，直到Ezio说“我的房间随便你们用，毕竟隔音比你的房间好，你们怎么闹也不会扰民...”的时候，康纳终于忍无可忍红着脸挂断了电话。

打发了Ezio，康纳接着去超市买了食物和一套新的床上用品——不知道海尔森有没有洁癖，但是他看起来像是挺讲究的人，虽然他一定不会挑剔什么，但正因如此康纳更不想让他有什么不舒服的地方。

从超市回家的这条路康纳这一年多来走了恐怕不下100次——毕竟他平常如果有空总是会乐意自己下厨，而Ezio除了在第一次对他居然会做饭这件事大惊小怪了半天之后就成为了他忠实的吃客，三天两头问他下次什么时候做，于是他下厨的频率也就更高了些——他还从来没有像今天这样发现这条路边的风景其实很不错：有一个小小的街边公园，道旁的树有些甚至在早春三月的现在就开始冒出一点点绿，树杈的间隙点缀着吸饱了朝霞的云，大朵大朵浓烈又艳丽地开在枝头。  
康纳从来不知道一天的清晨可以这样美好，美好到他在穿衣镜前脱鞋的时候无意间一抬头，才发现自己的嘴角竟然一直挂着笑。  
啊，这可不行，康纳有点发愁地想，我得注意控制一下，一直在海尔森面前傻笑恐怕给他留不下什么好印象。

康纳迅速地评估了一下房间的整洁程度，得益于他和Ezio平时的良好习惯，他只需要稍微打扫整理一下，花不了太久。康纳琢磨着他在海尔森来之前说不定还有时间准备个早餐。他一边盘算着，一边翻出包里换下来的衣服准备拿去洗的时候，一片纸从那卷衣服里掉了下来。那是一张机票。一张从纽约到纽黑文的、未被使用的机票，日期是昨天，乘机人是海尔森——康纳注意到他的姓氏并不是肯威。当然了，康纳在心里嘲笑自己，想什么呢！  
很显然如果没有路遇康纳，海尔森本来是要乘这班飞机到纽黑文的。康纳有些心情复杂地看着这张机票。虽然之前海尔森对他说抱歉把他卷了进来，但是从戴斯蒙那里获知的情报和后来海尔森的反应来看，他并不知道在纽黑文就会发生变故。那么那个时候海尔森提也没提一句要赶飞机的事情地在咖啡馆跟自己闲聊、而在自己提出想要同行的时候也从善如流地答应下来，又说明什么呢？  
——说明他对一个追了他半条街还要假装无事发生的跟踪狂感到好奇呗，还能是什么？  
康纳对胡思乱想的自己暗暗翻了个白眼。不过一张机票而已，自己浮想联翩瞎分析个什么劲！赶紧扔了做饭去。想是这么想，他还是没能管住一边大摇其头，一边拿出日记本把它小心地夹在里面放进抽屉的自己。

在康纳调好煎饼的面糊、正犹豫着什么时候开始下锅才好的时候，门铃恰到好处地响了。  
“Hello again, Connor.” 海尔森停顿了一秒，目光下移少许若有所指地接着道：“看起来这位好看的先生正在做饭。（I see that Mr. Good looking is cooking.）”  
“什...Ohhhhh” 康纳愣了一下，然后猛然意识到自己还穿着那件Ezio送给他的、上面该死地写着“好看先生正在做饭(Mr. Good looking is cooking)”的围裙——上天作证康纳一开始是有抗议并拒绝穿上它的，可是架不住Ezio受伤的眼神看着他说“这可是我发自内心地想要对这位厨艺和身材一样好的室友表示感谢，你竟然不接受我的一片心意”，结果穿了几次之后康纳就很快习惯了，反正也不会有其他人看到，他早就已经忘记了这茬、只把它当普通的围裙来用来着——这会儿他懊恼地手忙脚乱地把围裙扯掉，一边接过海尔森的行李箱，一边嘴上还在徒劳地试图解释“室友开玩笑送给我的，时间太久我都忘记了...”  
“你室友品味不错，这围裙挺适合你的。”  
正关门的康纳看不到背对他换鞋的海尔森的表情，虽然他的语气听起来是无可挑剔的一本正经，但康纳总觉得自己好像又被调戏了。

“这间是我的房间，如果你想先洗个澡的话，浴室在那边” 康纳把行李箱放在卧室门口，指了指海尔森背后的门，补充道: “早餐一会就好。”  
“太周到了！要是没有遇到你我可怎么办。希望我没给你添太多麻烦。”  
“这不算什么...”康纳好像没想到会得到如此直白的夸赞，一时有些手足无措地涨红了脸，他一边往厨房走一边下意识地把围裙穿回去：“别对早餐期待太多。”  
“我不会的。”海尔森轻快地回道——他期待的又岂止是早餐，在这里的日子看起来会因为这个年轻人的存在而变得充满惊喜和乐趣的。

当他们终于在海尔森的建议下坐下来开始对现有情报进行梳理的时候已经是傍晚时分了——两人经历了前一天几乎马不停蹄在两地间的奔波劳顿、积累下的疲劳在享用了一顿丰盛的早午餐（海尔森对康纳厨艺真诚的称赞让他庆幸自己选择了亲自下厨而不是打包食物回来）后终于彻底爆发，他们不约而同地决定一切都等到午觉之后再说。  
“你觉得那个叫戴斯蒙的——他说的都是真的吗？”康纳又看了一遍那封奇妙的“系统来信”后问到。  
海尔森没有立刻回答他，而是低头在自己手机里翻找着什么。  
“你先看看这个。”他把手机递过来，上面是一份看起来有些年头的报纸的照片。报纸的名字他没听说过，感觉上似乎是伦敦的地方报纸。  
康纳放大了看上面报道的内容：那篇名为《十岁少年帮助揭开女王广场百年老宅的秘密》的文章并不长，用地方小报典型的大惊小怪的语气讲述了当地一个少年如何在一次学校组织的参观文化古迹的活动中碰巧发现了那个老宅里从未被发现的地下室的故事。在文章的最后，它简要地介绍了那个老宅的历史——那个名叫“肯威宅邸”的老宅——“嘿！”康纳猛地抬起头看向海尔森：“这难道就是游戏里那个肯威家族？”  
没等海尔森回答，康纳想到了什么似的迅速看了眼报纸的日期，估计着眼前男人的年龄：“难道那个少年是你？！你真的是肯威家族的后裔？你有什么记忆被唤醒了吗？”奇怪，他想着，刚才看到机票上他的家族名并不是肯威，难道是个假名？难道肯威家还秘密地保持着刺客或是圣殿骑士的身份？  
“我想说没有你想的那么戏剧性，但是最近发生的事情不得不让我考虑到这个可能性。没错，那个少年确实是我，虽然当时我只是因为看到墙上写着的音符，而又会弹钢琴，所以恶作剧地趁老师不注意把那些音符在钢琴上弹了出来而已——当然了，后来当我发现似乎只有我能看到墙上写的音符时觉得很是奇怪，但是后来这种现象没有再发生过了，我也就慢慢不再在意。”  
“鹰眼。”康纳了然地说：“看来肯威家确实跟刺客组织有着密切的联系——游戏里的剧情也许确实并不是空穴来风，戴斯蒙可能确实说的是真话。”  
“不止如此，后来在我开始教书不久，曾多次接到Abstergo Entertainment这家公司的联络，说他们最近正在开发一款以美国独立战争为背景的游戏，问我是否有兴趣做他们的历史文化顾问。可我当时因为还没有拿到终身教职，研究实在是太忙了，就没有答应。他们后来又断断续续地试着说服我了好多次才放弃。”  
“你是说，如果戴斯蒙说的是真的话，那么很有可能因为你在肯威宅邸的小发现，他们多年以来其实一直对你保持着一定程度的监视？而想要让你加入这款游戏的制作说不定也是他们试探的一部分，或是干脆想要把你放在更易掌握的手边控制起来？”康纳越想越是心惊。  
“谁知道呢。”海尔森耸耸肩，“或许只是由于我似乎从小时候的那次‘误打误撞’之后一直没有表现出任何‘觉醒’的迹象，又只是个无害的学者，他们才没有过于紧逼吧。”  
“你有问过你的父母吗？虽然是二百多年前的事情了，但算起来也不过就是5、6代之前，如果你真的是刺客或是圣殿家族的后代，即使他们从某一代起隐姓埋名不再牵扯刺客或是圣殿的事务了，你的父母对于家族成员也一定知道些什么吧？”  
“可惜我和你一样，与我的生身父母从未谋面过。”海尔森注意到年轻人突然变得悲伤的眼神，他摆了摆手：“这没什么，我的养父母生前一直待我如己出，如果不是他们在我成年的时候告诉我，我恐怕根本不会想到自己是他们从孤儿院领养的。”  
“如果你真的是肯威家的后人，那么肯威家一定是出了什么变故。恐怕就跟刺客和圣殿之间的争斗有关。”康纳不自觉地已经开始接受戴斯蒙的说法，毕竟它似乎能够解释很多问题。  
“是的，说实话在开始玩这款游戏、收到戴斯蒙的信息之前，我已经开始怀疑自己和肯威家族的关系。你一直在用Connor的角色也许不太了解，但是Haytham的故事线里有很多在英国的任务和剧情，我不止一次地有强烈的似曾相识感——远远不到有什么记忆的程度，只是一种强烈的熟悉感罢了，但是有时候我会觉得好像我好像知道比游戏所展现给我的更多感官细节，就好像——”  
“就好像你曾经身在当场一样。”康纳了然地接口。  
“不错，就是这样。果然你也有同感。”海尔森毫不意外地点点头：“其实看到你的长相，如果你是Connor的后代的话实在是再自然不过了。说不定我们之后可以找找莫霍克族的史料看看有什么相关记载。”  
“天啊，我从没这么想过。”康纳震惊于这突如其来的可能性：“我知道自己应该有点原住民的血统，但至于具体是什么族就无从查起了，如果我真的是那个Connor的后代...那么你也说不定真的是Haytham的后代。等等、不对——如果游戏的剧情真的是像戴斯蒙说的那样99%真实的话，那么Haytham的后代就是Connor的后代，可是你看起来完全没有原住民的血统。除非Haytham跟别的女人还有别的孩子？虽然还没玩完不知道之后剧情是怎样，但是目前来看可真看不出来...”  
“我想我说不定是Jennifer的后代。她是Haytham同父异母的姐姐，所以具有刺客血统，而且据说她晚年一直定居在英国——这也解释了为什么你的家族一直在美国，而我的家族则在英国。”  
“所以我们可能是隔了好几代的兄弟？说不定我甚至可能还比你大那么一个半个辈分？”康纳被这个可能性逗笑了。  
“你抓重点的能力真是令我大开眼界。” 海尔森好气又好笑地白了他一眼，脸上明明白白写着“敢情我们分析了这么半天就为了你占我这么个便宜咯”。  
康纳不好意思地缩了缩，赶紧故作正经地清了清嗓子：“嗯..所以我们基本可以确定戴斯蒙说的可信了？Abstergo确实有这么个耸人听闻的险恶计划？”  
“Well, 虽然不知道他们的计划到底有没有戴斯蒙说的如此有戏剧性，但是起码他们不是一个简单的公司。”海尔森说着，拿出之前那个U盘。  
“看来你的机密文件都放在这里啊？这样安全吗？万一丢了岂不是很危险？”康纳盯着那个平平无奇的蓝色小金属块，不由得担忧起海尔森是不是没看过特工电影以致欠缺这方面的敏感度。  
“哈，你这么觉得？那不如你来打开它看看。”海尔森说着，把U盘递给康纳。  
康纳有些不明所以地接过来插入电脑——里面是整理得很干净的几个文件夹，除了一个加密文档之外其它都是课件资料。  
“所以这就是你的保密措施？加密文档？”康纳决定改天一定要拉着海尔森好好来一场间谍特工电影马拉松，培养一下他的基本素养。  
“密码是123.”海尔森说。  
“密码是123——当然了。”康纳小声嘀咕着，输入密码打开了文档——  
里面起码有一整屏的视频文件，名称都是人名，他一时搞不清楚是什么，而再往下翻——满屏的大尺度裸男照片差点没晃瞎他的眼，害他一个不稳差点把平板摔到地上。  
“这、这、这是什么？！”康纳满脸通红地瞪着海尔森。他突然好像知道那些视频文件都是什么了。  
海尔森好整以暇地从他手里拿过平板和U盘，把它拔了出来又重新插进去，一边慢条斯理地说：“如果有谁捡到了这个U盘，为了找到失主而想要看看是什么内容的话，那么课件资料里我的名字和联系方式可以给他们提供足够的信息。而如果是谁出于别的理由而费心思弄到这个U盘查看里面的内容的话，那么相信一个加密的文件夹和里面几个G的GV和私密照片也可以使他们信服——只是一个深柜的伦敦教员和他无伤大雅的一点爱好而已，多么可以理解；而123这个密码的复杂程度也确实像是一个文科教员能够想出来的——‘毕竟都加密了呢！已经保密性很强了！’如果他们愿意再多补充一些细节，说不定还能从这个密码的简短程度推断出这个文件夹被打开得有多么频繁、而这个教员又是多么不耐烦每次都得输入那么长的密码才能...嗯。”海尔森若有所指地停顿片刻，目光下飘了一下。  
“所以你、你是、你是那个深柜的..有这些、呃...爱好的...”康纳结结巴巴地说。  
“Again,你抓重点的能力让我惊叹。”海尔森促狭地冲他笑了一下，把平板递回他手上：“只是打个比方而已，干嘛那么紧张？还是说你真的关心我的性向？”  
“我...呃...”康纳张口结舌地看着他，这会是真的觉得自己的脑子和脸都一起烧到要爆炸了。  
海尔森颇为愉快地享受了一番他这副手足无措的可爱样子，然后大发慈悲地决定饶过他：“你现在再看。”他指了指那个平板。  
康纳惊疑不定地再次打开那个U盘——这次他看到了完全不同的几个文件夹，其中就有上次他看到的那个游戏截图文件夹。  
“这是...？！”康纳反应过来：“难道这是什么指纹识别系统？”他不可置信地盯着那个不起眼的小U盘。  
“不错，”海尔森赞赏地点点头：“这是我从同事的实验室里拿到的，是他们的团队为军方秘密搞研发的过程中一个副产品，因为成本过高没有什么商品化的可能性，剩了几个样品便宜了我。它录入了我的右手拇指纹路，除了我的右手之外，其它任何一只手——或是别的什么东西——拿着它插入电脑都只会发现刚才你发现的那些无伤大雅的小秘密而已。”  
哇哦。康纳缩缩脖子，暗自庆幸自己没把刚才那些嘲笑海尔森特工素养不足的话说出口。  
“所以你是想让我看什么来着——对了，Abstergo公司，你刚才说他们不是一家简单的游戏公司？”  
“不是一家，也不是游戏公司。你知道Abstergo代表什么吗？”  
康纳困惑地看着海尔森：“你说Abstergo这个词？它甚至不是一个词。”  
海尔森点点头：“它的确不是一个词(word),它是一个头字语（acronym）。”  
康纳凑过去，虚虚地靠着他的肩膀，看着他打开另一个文档，里面分门别类密密麻麻整理了一大堆公司的资料，绝大多数他都十分眼熟。海尔森把那个文档翻到底部的汇总部分，只见上面写着：

A Adam → Alphabet公司 （科技）  
b Brother? Birch? → Berkshire Hathaway 波克夏海瑟威 （保险，金融，地产）  
s Spartacus? → Samsung三星; Sony索尼 （电子、娱乐）  
t Tesla 特斯拉（汽车，科技）  
e ExxonMobil 埃克森美孚 （能源石油）  
r Royal Dutch Shell 荷兰皇家壳牌（能源石油）  
g Google谷歌 （搜索引擎）/ Goldman Sachs Group高盛（金融）  
o Oracle 甲骨文 （科技，软件）

“你该不是在暗示...”康纳目瞪口呆地盯着这些再熟悉不过的公司名称。  
“不错，虽然有太多的内幕信息恐怕是我们难以触及的，而且我通过研究经济史方面的学界关系所获取的资料恐怕也有许多不尽详实之处，因此这个列表距离真相一定有着不小的偏差，但是目前为止我所掌握的这些信息已经足以证实戴斯蒙的说法——Abstergo的影响力确实已经无处不在了。”

TBC


	5. 你想去登山吗

5

“你想去登山吗？”  
康纳突然放下手里的书提议道。坐在沙发另一端的海尔森略为惊奇地抬了抬眉毛，视线从手中的书转向他，似乎是在无声地询问这个看似无关的想法是如何凭空出现的，毕竟过去的三天里他们一直在翻阅那一堆从图书馆借来的北美莫霍克族相关的书籍和记载——虽然还并没有什么收获。

距离跟戴斯蒙约定的两个月期限还有不到十天。康纳知道海尔森这次来美国的全部面谈已经结束，只是因为戴斯蒙的事情显然不止牵扯到海尔森，现在也牵扯到了康纳自己，这才决定多逗留一阵子静观事变。还剩下的几天时间除了等待也没太多可以做的事情，康纳又还在春假期间，于是在两人过了几天深居简出、埋首文献的日子之后的第四天下午，康纳这么提议道。

倒不是说他不享受跟海尔森一起窝在家里——恰恰相反，短短的几天时间，两人已经迅速习惯了对方时时刻刻的陪伴，而且康纳忧愁地发现自己似乎已经过于彻底地沉溺于这近乎与海尔森同居的亲密生活。他不知道海尔森对此的适应度如何，但他很确定对方起码不会像他一样越来越被一些“甜蜜的烦恼”所困扰。

康纳通常不算是爱睡懒觉派的，不过海尔森显然比年轻人要更加习惯早起一些。每天康纳起床的时候，往往是海尔森恰好完成了他的跑步晨练归来的时候。这天，康纳比平常起得要稍微更晚一些。他从Ezio的卧室走出来，睡眼朦胧地对着桌上对方带回的咖啡打哈欠。这时他听到浴室门的轻微响动，下意识地转头看过去，只见海尔森踏了出来，披着的浴袍没有裹上，只在腰间松松垮垮裹着一条浴巾。他黑色的长发散落在肩头和脖颈，还在滴着水。在康纳意识到之前，他的视线已经自动地追着一滴滚落的水珠，注视着它从对方泛着水光的锁骨一路下滑到饱满的胸肌、紧致的腹肌，直至消失在浴巾边缘。  
“早上好，康纳。”海尔森仿佛没有注意到年轻人的视线，一边轻快地打着招呼，一边往康纳方向的卧室走去。  
“早...咳咳...早上好。” 天啊，他真的希望自己在张口之前有注意到自己需要咽口水。

一天中的大部分时间，他们会各自占据沙发的一角，浏览那些他们从图书馆借来的厚厚一摞莫霍克族相关的书和文献资料，间或探讨发现的问题并交流可能的推论。康纳一开始的确颇为享受跟对方惬意地度过午后阅读时光——哪怕他们大部分时间只是安静地各自翻书，仅仅因为对方的存在，康纳就觉得自己的心里像是无时无刻都塞满了快乐的泡泡。  
可是当天晚上他就梦到海尔森格外真实地把他按在沙发上操了起码三个回合，换了无数个姿势，从沙发扶手到软垫到靠背全被他们糟蹋了个遍，布满了精液和别的什么体液，但是他们谁都没有心思顾及到这些。事实上到最后他被操到根本不知自己身在何处，神志不清地胡言乱语，却还在努力把双腿往对方的腰上缠。海尔森那双因为过多快感而显得有些失焦的灰蓝色眼睛与他目光交汇，他低下头，几缕零乱的发丝滑下肩头拂过康纳的脸颊，他一边重重地喘息，一边在康纳的耳边说着什么，可是康纳没有听清。温热的气息喷在他耳边的时候，他感到海尔森最后一下重重的冲刺，紧紧地抵着自己在体内深处释放了出来。一波又一波的暖流激烈地打在他的敏感点上，瞬间充满了他。康纳惊叫一声，任由自己被送上了高潮的顶峰，极致的快感如同山呼海啸，席卷了他的全部感官。

康纳惊醒过来，足足有十几秒的时间，他依然被快感震撼到在床上动弹不得，一时想不起自己身在何处。他放任自己喘息了一会，慢慢清醒过来，不能相信刚才的所有居然只是一个春梦。一切都显得那么真实，他能清晰地记得海尔森皮肤的触感、喘息的声音；他能看到海尔森的眼睛因为快感而微微眯起，目光却片刻不曾移开自己；天啊，他甚至还能感受到海尔森在他体内释放时候的感觉。而所有的这些，都在他睁开眼睛的一瞬间，塌缩到了黑暗中。  
康纳又沉默地躺了一会，当所有海尔森在他身上留下的触感与快感的余韵退去，他开始感到自己的睡裤一片湿冷，眼角还留着生理泪水流过的痕迹。想到海尔森就睡在一墙之隔的对面，他顿时涌上一阵强烈的自我厌弃——海尔森对从未谋面的自己从一开始就交付了全部的信任，而自己却早在见面之前就一直抱着这样的心思，在梦里一遍遍亵渎他还不够，竟然还一副为他考虑的样子邀请他——你自己清楚你是为了什么发出的邀请，他在心底里冷冰冰地对说，第一次感到前所未有的无力和绝望。  
他突然意识到，早在跟海尔森见面之前，自己在一次次的梦境里，已经近乎习惯了与对方肢体交缠的亲密，而在跟海尔森几天来的相处中，他又放任自己习惯了对方在朝夕相对中对他的关心——在潜意识里，他仿佛早已经跟海尔森相识甚而相恋多年。他们一起度过相处默契而自然的白天，他们毫无顾忌地把自己最放松的一面展现给对方，即使只是只言片语的交流也可以迅速理解对方的意思，即使什么都不做也会单纯因为对方的存在而感到满足；而到了晚上，他们在康纳的梦里夜夜交欢，在床上尽情探索彼此的身体，即使已经对对方的每个敏感部位了如指掌，也依然为对方的每一个反应而欣喜，即使已经彼此打开对方的身体无数次，也依然为每一次的结合而震颤到感官过载。  
——只除了，康纳在一片黑暗和湿冷的包围中清醒地意识到，那一切都不过是一场由春梦和幻觉组成的独角戏。  
对于海尔森来说，自己不过是一个刚认识不到一周、比自己小上两圈的异国网友。即使他们非常合拍、并且海尔森显然对他信任到愿意分享机密信息，甚至还愿意跟他同住——可这不代表海尔森会乐意得知自己不仅被一个青春期年轻人每晚当做春梦和性幻想的对象，而且这个年轻人甚至已经自说自话地在心里编排了他们几十年的感情大戏——自己的状态简直已经远远超出荷尔蒙作祟的范畴，根本就是濒临妄想症和心理变态。康纳呻吟一声，不由得抬手遮住自己的脸。他唯一庆幸的是自己在不自知的单方面妄想状态下做出什么傻事之前意识到了这一点。

他的视线下意识地转向对面的墙。想象着在那面墙的后面，海尔森是以怎样的姿势在自己的床上睡着。他习惯仰面睡还是侧着身体？他睡着的时候是怎样的表情？他的呼吸是怎样的深浅和频率？他每天是如何慢慢醒来的？他的眼睛刚从睡梦中睁开的时候是什么样子？康纳突然发现这些看似无关紧要的问题迫切地涌上心头。得到这些问题的答案突然间变得如此重要，重要到他几乎一刻也等不了，重要他想到可能根本无法得到答案的未来就近乎要被失落压倒。  
一股强烈的冲动促使他想要立刻冲到海尔森的身边对他坦白一切。多么简单！他只需要掀开被子，下床，开门，而另一扇门——海尔森就睡在另一扇门后的咫尺之外。这不算什么大不了的事不是吗？他只不过是像千万年来他无数的祖先和同胞那样爱上了一个人，这是多么平常的一件事，平常到每天都发生在千千万万人的身上。海尔森一定会理解的不是吗？不，他甚至肯定早已习以为常——康纳苦涩地想着，几乎可以想象海尔森的爱慕者数量是多么的庞大。但是海尔森似乎并没有结婚，也并没有处在一段稳定关系中（虽然康纳没有明确问过，但是从他这些天来联系他人的频率，他大致可以确定）——这是个好消息，但同时也是个坏消息，它意味着康纳还有机会，但同时也可能意味着根本没有任何人有机会。  
康纳叹了口气，努力平复自己想要坦白的冲动——夜晚总是有奇妙的力量，能无限放大人最感性的一面——虽然从另一方面说这或许也适用于海尔森——康纳想到那张夹在日记里的机票，想到海尔森慢条斯理地说着“一个深柜伦敦教员无伤大雅的爱好”时的表情，它们所带来的模棱两可的可能性诱惑着康纳去敲开隔壁那扇门，得到他迫切想要知道的答案。但是康纳决定他不能被冲动所俘获：他明白自己想要的并不是一晌贪欢，他渴望了解海尔森的一切，而且希望海尔森也对自己有同样的渴望。他知道自己在独角戏里沉溺太深，就像是擅自把他们之间的故事——如果他们之间可以有故事的话——翻到了太多页之后，那么现在自己能做的只有给对方时间，期待有一天他们能够一起翻开同一页。

可是...虽然打定了主意，自己真的能在每天密切的朝夕相处间掩藏得住吗？康纳不由自主地想到那天早上刚打开浴室门的海尔森。自己还能承受多少次这样甜蜜的烦恼而不露出破绽呢？他疲惫地想着，直到睡意终于肯再次降临，他得以沉入无梦的睡眠。

次日的午后，当他们照例各自在沙发的一角坐下阅读文献，年轻人发现自己的目光根本无法聚焦在书本上。因为昨夜那个该死的春梦就发生在这个沙发上。他要如何集中精力去关心莫霍克族中的一支两百年来的迁移路线，当他几乎就坐在与春梦里分毫不差的位置——只除了在梦里，他是全裸着被海尔森压在身下...年轻人的目光不由自主地从书页上方看向沙发对面的人——海尔森的视线锁定在书页的某个地方，看起来正陷入沉思。昨晚梦里的他则完全是另一种样子——康纳放任自己继续回想着自己的双腿是怎样被海尔森一把捞起架在肩上，随着对方的每一次进出而晃动，而自己又是怎样夹紧了对方、配合着对方越来越狂乱的节奏，把沙发摇得渐渐脱位...该死，不能再继续想下去了，康纳已经能够看到自己半硬的勃起明显地把裤子顶起了一小块。他一边尽量自然地弓起腿掩饰，一边清了清嗓子，若无其事地提议:  
"你想去登山吗？"  
看到海尔森疑惑的目光，他解释道：“这些文献似乎一时半会也看不出什么结论。你来美国这一趟变故一桩接着一桩，剩下的这点时间如果让你一直陪着我闷在屋里查资料的话也太不好意思了。我能看出来你平常也是有运动习惯的人，”康纳停顿片刻，故意瞟了瞟海尔森被毛线衣勉强掩藏住的胸肌，冲着他眨眨眼睛，“想必只是晨跑的运动量是满足不了你的。我知道纽约附近有挺多很棒的野营地点，最近天气不错，如果你有兴趣出去走走，我会很乐意可以借此尽地主之谊。” 更重要的是，康纳在心里默默补上，要在户外多进行一些运动，省得每天跟海尔森独处一室朝夕相对，全身的血液天天不是上头就是到下半身集合，再这么下去自己的心思真的会彻底暴露的。

TBC


	6. 阿第伦达克之行

6

交通状况比他们想象得要好，当康纳把车泊在阿第伦达克群山地区山脚的宿营地停车场时，才刚刚过中午时分。位于纽约州的阿第伦达克山脉距离纽约市中心大约5小时的车程，这里的第一高峰玛茜山和第二高峰阿岗昆每年都会吸引大批登山和野营爱好者前来。不过三月初的现在还远非登山季，因此停车场里只零星地停着几辆车。  
他们计划在这里吃午餐并稍作休息后开始攀登，这样可以在傍晚左右到达玛茜峰登山路线半途的露营地扎营休息，凌晨3点从那里开始登顶。如果天气状况良好，他们可以在纽约第一高峰迎接明天的第一缕阳光，饱览巍峨群山间壮丽的日出。

“一路开车辛苦了。”海尔森递给他早上出发前做好的三明治，顺手关切地拍了拍康纳的肩膀。  
今早海尔森没有去跑步，而是做了早餐和带来这里吃的午餐，虽然材料都是康纳前一天晚上准备好的，但是想到对方为了让自己多睡一会的这份无言的关心，康纳还是忍不住冲海尔森咧嘴一笑，嘴上却故意说：“是啊，谁知道有位先生明知自己开不了左舵车，还偏偏要专门点名来这里。”他做了个鬼脸，愉快地看到对方因为自己的话而挑了挑眉毛。  
“是吗？是我开不了还是你坐不了？只怕我敢开，有些人却不敢坐。其实想想看左舵和右舵也没有什么太大区别，回程就交给我了。”  
“饶了我吧，我可不想上这家租车店的黑名单。”康纳吐了吐舌头，突然想到什么似的正色道：“说起来，你特别指名说想要来这里，莫非是跟这里之前是易洛魁联盟的聚居地之一有关？”  
“不错，”海尔森点点头，“据说阿第伦达克这个名字最初就是莫霍克语演化而来，易洛魁联盟从七年战争时期开始就在这里抵挡了一波又一波外来势力的侵入。”  
“嘿，你该不会是指望我在这里能唤起什么祖先记忆吧？即使历史上的那个Connor真的在这里生活过，即使他真的是我的祖先，故地重游就可以唤醒记忆这么简单的话，Abstergo恐怕满世界跑断腿也抓不尽觉醒的刺客和圣殿骑士后代了。”康纳说着，咬了一大口手中的三明治——嗯，虽然材料是自己备好的，但是从材料的配比到刀工、再到煎蛋的火候都可以看出对方显然厨艺不错——不知为何他并不觉得意外，反倒觉得果然如此。康纳下意识地想象着海尔森做饭的样子，衬衫的袖子折至手肘，领口随意敞开着，姿态放松，微微颔首，清晨的阳光为他英俊的侧脸勾上一层暖暖的金，一贯凌厉的眼神在这样的光线下也显得近乎柔和——康纳艰难地把自己从过于鲜明的画面中拔出来，注意到对方突然若有所思的表情。  
“说到这个，你有没有注意到，在戴斯蒙的留言中有这么一句话，大意是‘这就是他们敢于把99%的真实展示在游戏中的原因：通过这种方式，他们能够高效地吸引那些可能对他们有潜在威胁的人自动送上门来暴露自己’。你怎么理解？”  
“唔，我确实有注意到这么一句，记得前文是戴斯蒙提到因为注意到自己有类似鹰眼的能力而有过在网上试探性发帖询问，还遇到一些具有相似的能力的人，可是在这个游戏系列出现之后，这些讨论就淹没在对游戏的讨论之中了。我本以为他的意思是说，这个游戏就像靶子一样，有特殊血统、对自己的鹰眼能力心存疑问的人自然会注意到这款游戏，进而可能会调查Abstergo，而他们拥有的资源和能力越强，也就越可能接近Abstergo的内幕，同时自己本身也就越暴露于Abstergo的视线中，要招入麾下还是彻底抹杀Abstergo都占有绝对的主动权；至于资源和能力不足的人，则根本接触不到任何有价值的信息，也就构不成威胁，甚至无需浪费Abstergo的人力物力去监控搜索。这样想的话确实是个自成体系且颇有效率的系统，但是这种解释会产生一个矛盾。”  
康纳犹豫了一下，看到海尔森鼓励的眼神，接着道：“这个矛盾就是，如果仅仅想要靶子或是诱饵，没有必要展示所谓‘99%的真实’——毕竟圣殿骑士、刺客组织、伊甸圣器、第一文明、祖先记忆这些说说都很匪夷所思的事情，即使有心要查也很难有什么线索；对方竭尽全力可能也未必查得出10%的事，有必要自己和盘托出99%吗？所以如果我们要相信戴斯蒙的说法的话，那么这个游戏恐怕另有隐情。至于是怎样的隐情会让他们不惜展示出如此多的内幕——虽然是一手灯下黑，但也毕竟有着相当的风险——我暂时还没有想通。”  
海尔森露出赞许的微笑，“我完全同意你的分析。确实目前我们手上的情报有限，很难做出进一步的推断。”  
“但是你已经有了推断，对吗。”虽然是问句，但是康纳丝毫不怀疑海尔森一定是有了自己的结论。怪不得当时自己提出登山的建议时，海尔森一副若有所思的表情，既而提到他其实早有想要来阿第伦达克群山地区的计划。  
“只是一个毫无根据的猜想而已。你听听就好，我不希望你被我的想法所干扰。如果我的思路陷入了误区，起码你还可以及时指出我的偏颇之处。”海尔森的目光依然是平静无波的，康纳却胸口一热，他知道海尔森这么说，意味着他不仅信任自己的能力，而且尊重自己的见解和意见——哪怕是（或者说，尤其是）和海尔森本人不一样的意见。如果说海尔森愿意来同住是一种对自己信赖的表示，那么他刚刚的话则是把自己放在了完全平等的同伴的位置上——所谓同伴，不止是信赖，更是可以依赖的对象。  
“嗯，我明白。”  
海尔森点点头，仿佛是从年轻人的眼睛里看出他确实读懂了自己的言下之意，接着解释道：“刚才你有句话说得很有意思。你说，到底是怎样的隐情会让他们不惜展示出如此多的内幕。如果不是‘不惜展示’，而是‘必须展示’呢？如果这些所谓的内幕不是被迫放弃的筹码，而就是交换本身呢？”  
康纳一愣，既而瞬间明白了海尔森的意思，“你是说，他们想要得到的东西必须通过展示底牌才能得到？就好像他们交易的对象不要筹码，只要看牌？甚至说，他们的目的就是要通过让对方看牌才能实现？”  
“不错。而至于牌面是什么，我想，大约跟戴斯蒙的另一句话有关。还记得他让我近两个月不要登录游戏时是怎么说的吗？他说，如果我继续玩下去，那么我会很快暴露。他如此笃定地说出这句话，至少说明两点：1.会导致暴露的关键就隐藏在我们自认为普通的游戏行为里；2.Abstergo和戴斯蒙两方都在监测我的游戏行为。尤其让我在意的是，理论上来说作为游戏出品方的Abstergo当然能够掌握所有玩家在游戏里的动向，但是如此大的玩家数量级，即使是Abstergo也不可能全部密切监控每一个玩家的行为。他们仿佛是有一套机制能够自动筛选出所谓的可疑目标，甚至是让可疑目标自动暴露。”  
一直在低头沉思的康纳猛地抬起头跟海尔森对视，喃喃道“游戏进度...！是游戏进度！”  
康纳回想起自己在游戏里第一次遇到海尔森时的谈话，想起当得知对方此前从未接触过电脑游戏时对他游戏进度的惊讶。他不算是十分热衷游戏的此道中人，但却在接触这款游戏的短短几个月时间内，不仅进度轻松超过了身边所有沉迷这款游戏已久的同学，甚至在整个服务器都已经算是前列，而海尔森不仅进度和他相当，而且和他处于同一个剧情分支里。自己当时甚至强行把这一点浪漫化地解读为“这是命中注定的相遇”，现在看来竟然似乎并不是全错。虽然比起命中注定，被游戏机制操纵的形容似乎更准确一些。

见海尔森不明所以地看着他，康纳解释道：“你平时不玩游戏所以恐怕不太了解，但是AC3作为一个MMORPG，甚至作为一个游戏，其实有很多奇怪的地方——当然了，也正是这些不同寻常的地方被许多玩家大肆追捧。一般来说，游戏要在真实性和游戏性上做出平衡，过于偏重真实性会导致很多影响游戏体验的不必要麻烦——比如如果一款游戏内的地图像真实世界一样庞大，却不提供地图间快速移动的方式，而只能靠‘真实’的交通方式来往各地、一趟横跨大西洋的航程下来真的要花上几个月的话，恐怕没人能够受得了这种“真实性”。但另一方面，越来越多的玩家会抱怨缺乏真实性、一味降低游戏难度追求快餐式游戏体验的作品，而AC3受到很高评价的原因之一也正是因为它明显偏重真实性的体验。但仔细想想的话，它作为一款游戏来说，真实性设计近乎反人性。比如传统游戏一般会有完备的任务系统，会把接下来需要做的事情明确地以文字列表的形式展现出来，不仅随时可以查阅，甚至任务地点和人物也会提示标注。但AC3却没有任务系统，而完全要靠玩家自己从剧情中提取有效信息，以此推断接下来要去哪里、找谁、做什么。之前我像大多数玩家一样把这种设计当做游戏公司反其道而行的标新立异，但是现在来看，这种看似不明所以的设计恐怕另有玄机。”  
海尔森点点头，沉吟道：“这种设计最大限度地抹平了由金钱和时间投入、以及玩家本身操作技巧和游戏经验造成的区别。想要推进游戏进程很大程度上取决于玩家是否能够有效提取信息推断出下一步的行动，但这个因素又是与游戏本身机制近乎无关的。从游戏设计的角度上看，这确实十分矛盾：升级角色或是获取物品这些游戏的主要玩法机制本应有相应的奖励机制进行鼓励和强化，但推进游戏进程的关键要素却偏偏与这些主要玩法机制完全脱节，如果不用结果论的角度去看的话，这款从设计上来看根本不重视玩家体验和留存的游戏能在内部立项，实在是一件匪夷所思的事情。”  
“是的。作为一个MMORPG来说，它也有很多奇特的设计。一般的MMORPG为了保证不断有新内容吸引玩家留存，会通过渐渐提升最高等级上限，或是推出很难通关的BOSS；而为了能够顺理成章引入这些新内容，也会随之推出新的世界剧情——即是说世界剧情与其说是目的，不如说是手段，而且主导进度的是游戏公司而非玩家；但是AC3则完全不同，它的难点不在BOSS而在剧情推进，再加上不仅剧情推进完全由玩家所主导，而且剧情发展方向多到无法计数，到了连找攻略都要花费许多工夫才能找到与自己剧情发展相匹配的内容的程度。可是如果我猜的没错，其实你对于剧情难以推进这一点上，并没有太深的感受，对吗？”  
海尔森了然地看着康纳，彼此都从对方的眼睛里读出了同样的答案：“也就是说，我们在不自知的情况下，潜意识里确实已经在被祖先记忆影响。这个游戏种种不合理的设计，恐怕都是为了强化这种影响，而众多剧情发展方向的存在，等同于提供了许多‘错误选项’，也因此无意识选出‘正确选项’的人数就更少，他们只需要在这些人中进一步筛选监测，就可以最终锁定真正对他们有威胁的目标。”  
他们默然无语地对视了一会，似乎都在消化着“祖先记忆真的存在并且已经在发挥作用”这种可能性的冲击。  
康纳试图回想起自己在游戏里是如何在每个剧情分支节点里做出选择的，既而意识到所谓的“节点”对于他来说并不存在，在许多时候，他似乎自然地知道要怎么做——哪些人的谈话内容更重要，如何从这些内容里提取出有效信息，基于这些信息接下来要如何行动，甚至在几乎没有任何地标的开拓地中他都很少会迷路——要知道这款游戏并没有地图系统可供查阅，也因此玩家们分享的攻略重点之一，就是把亲自探路过的结果绘制成图——可康纳甚至从没需要参考过那些地图。  
但是这种感觉和记忆却又大不一样，他十分肯定自己并没有什么确切的、关于自己的祖先——如果他的祖先确实就是游戏里的Connor所代表的人的话——曾经经历过什么的记忆，他从来不知道接下来会发生什么，只是会在真正发生的时候不时有似曾相识的感觉：比起玄乎的“祖先记忆主导潜意识”，这似乎更像是正常的既视感现象——而后者是已经有确切的科学解释的。但是话说回来，如果他有自觉的话，也就不叫潜意识了。  
康纳沉浸从自己混乱的思考里，直到一只手搭上了自己的肩膀——海尔森看着他，或许是因为目光里像是担忧又像是自责的情绪，他看起来不像平时那么有距离感，这样的他几乎是温柔的。“别想太多，这些都不过是我们的猜测。即使是最坏的情况，起码你还没有暴露，虽然一开始把你牵扯进来的是我，事到如今再说这些……”  
“不！”康纳意识到话的走向，他近乎是慌乱地打断了海尔森——他突然意识到，如果情况恶化，海尔森会为了自己的安全而彻底与自己切断联系，而他仅仅是想象一下就觉得眼前一黑“把我牵扯进来的不是你，是我自己。即使没有你的出现，我被他们盯上也是早晚的事情。而如果不是你把我‘牵扯进来’，我只会更久被蒙在鼓里，而我们都只能各自孤军奋战。如果没有你，我只会轻易被Abstergo干掉。所以别再试图把我排除在外：无论要做什么，要么一起做，否则我绝不会让你一个人做。”

被打断的海尔森似乎有些惊讶地看着康纳，他低下头沉默了一会，在康纳几乎在担心他会不会与自己就此分道扬镳的时候，海尔森终于叹了口气，带着无可奈何的表情看着康纳：“我明白了。我不会再为把你卷进来而说抱歉。无论真实情况到底如何，我会跟你一起面对。”  
“你保证吗？”康纳盯着海尔森的眼睛。  
“决不食言。”海尔森嘴角浮现出一个无奈的笑，他顿了一下，接着道：“好了，你的午餐被我耽误得够久了。如果我们还想按原计划日落前到达半山的营地的话，那么我建议我们先完成手头的事情。”海尔森以眼神示意年轻人手中从谈话进行到一半就被忘记的三明治，“除非你被我刚才不合时宜的话题破坏了登山的兴致？”  
康纳反应过来，忙低头咬了一大口，在听到海尔森后半句话时又开始猛摇头。咽下口中的食物后，他忍不住道：“还好三明治冷了也一样好吃，否则浪费了你的好手艺。”  
海尔森因为年轻人一连串率直的肢体动作和真诚的夸赞而轻笑起来：“嗯，多谢你的夸奖。毕竟作为一个单身男人，厨艺可是必不可少的技能。”  
果然！  
虽然早有感觉，在听到他自己亲口说出的时候，康纳还是不由得心漏跳了一拍。他竭力控制自己继续保持对食物的专注，一边尽量状似不经意地问道：“你是不婚主义者吗？”  
很好，语气听起来好奇得恰到好处，问题的措辞听起来也足够迂回，康纳为自己的表现感到满意，没有意识到自己已经在不由自主地屏住呼吸等待着海尔森的回答。  
“Well，”海尔森因为康纳的问题而微微挑起了眉毛，他似乎考虑了一下，才回道：“我想我不会用某种既定的‘主义’来描述自己的选择，虽然按照某种既定的身份期待去做也许会更加简单。但就我而言，我想我只是...”他又停顿了一下，眼睛抬起直视着康纳，“只是还没有遇到让我觉得有必要这么做的人而已。”  
随着海尔森话音一起落下的安静中，康纳突然听到自己怦然作响的心跳声。他模糊地想着自己应该接口说点什么，可是他的心跳激烈到仿佛张口就要从喉咙口飞出去；他又想至少应该移开眼睛停止和海尔森的对视——在自己的眼睛泄露出所有无法言说的爱意之前、在对视的时间还没有严重超过正常限度而跨入“绝对有问题”的范围之前——但是海尔森平静但专注的目光像是有黏着力一般牢牢地牵引着他，他根本无法移开自己的眼睛。  
车内空间的狭小突然间变得如此明显，他意识到自己和海尔森的距离其实如此之近，如果不是自己的心跳声音太大，他想他甚至能听到海尔森的呼吸声。  
不行了，要被发现了，康纳绝望地想，既无法开口，也无法动弹，知道气氛已经在肉眼可见地滑入暧昧或是尴尬的范畴。他仿佛看到自己的那点小心思正一秒一秒地散入空气，不断聚合膨胀成了一只房间里的大象。大象的鼻子冲着他摇了摇，嘲笑他依然试图假装大象不存在的努力。  
我要摊牌吗？康纳想。无视大象的存在实在不是他所擅长的事情，他从来是宁愿直来直往地把一切摊在桌上讨论个明白的。可是他的脑中一片空白，这太快了，他还没有准备好，没有准备好一套听起来能不像是一个青春期的年轻人一时脑热的表白，也没有准备好如果被拒绝要如何收拾起自己破碎的心。  
就在康纳绝望地想着如果直接吻上去的后果会有多严重的时候，车外传来一阵引擎的声音，使得他们都下意识地转头去看——一辆越野车正缓缓驶过来，透过挡风玻璃能看到两个学生模样穿着登山装的女孩，她们也正看向这边，目光对上后友好地向他们点头致意。康纳也下意识地挥了挥手，既而发现车里的大象已经消失了，他终于找回了自己的声音，“我希望你能早日遇到那个人。”他说，满意地发现自己的语气听起来已经十分正常。  
“谢谢你。我也这么希望。”海尔森冲他笑了笑，然后他们不约而同地开始检查背包准备出发。

他们的攀登十分顺利，虽然不少路段都被积雪和冰凌覆盖、几乎看不出本来的登山道，但好在他们早有准备，在冰爪鞋套的帮助下，除了格外耗费体力之外，倒也不至于无法攀爬。海尔森果然像他想象的一样体力充沛，虽然从他几乎毫无日晒痕迹的白皙肤色来看，显然并不是常做户外运动的人，但是他的上肢和下肢力量都十分出众，无论是在积雪过膝的路段还是要靠登山绳攀爬的小陡坡，他都丝毫没有落后于康纳的意思。  
“你平时一般做什么运动？”在他们停下来喝水并稍作休息的时候，康纳忍不住问道。  
“大多球类运动我都感兴趣，不过要说真正认真练习时间最长的，应该算是击剑了。”  
原来如此，康纳想到，怪不得他全身的肌肉都锻炼得十分全面，但又和健身房刻意练出来的那种截然不同，有种自然流畅的美感。康纳莫名地觉得击剑和对方十分相称，他甚至能想象出对方身姿挺拔、步伐灵敏地挥剑的体态，优雅轻巧，却又带着一击必杀的凌厉。  
“听起来很有趣，有机会能教教我吗？”康纳期待地看着他。  
“当然，只要你感兴趣。”海尔森微笑起来。

到了傍晚时分，天气突然阴沉下来，不一会就下起雪来，而且有越下越大的趋势。他们已经差不多到了预定的高度，于是决定虽然天色还没有完全暗下来，但安全起见不如就地扎营休息。  
“希望过一会雪能停下来，否则接下来这段路恐怕会有些难。”他们在帐篷里开始吃晚餐的时候，康纳听着雪打在帐篷上的声音，有些担忧起来。  
海尔森耸耸肩，“只能顺其自然了。如果天一直这么阴下去，我们即使爬到山顶恐怕也看不到日出。”  
康纳正要回话，突然从远处传来一声几乎可以称为凄厉的惨叫，即使在风的呼啸声中也依然清晰可辨。  
“是不是刚才的那两个女孩？”海尔森立刻说道，他们两人都迅速出了帐篷，朝声音的方向看去，但是能见度太低，树林又密，除了憧憧树影和漫天雪花他们什么也看不到。  
康纳点点头，“我去看看。”话音未落，他认准方向已经窜了出去。

短短几分钟工夫，他已经能看到前方林间隐约的火光。这时，从火光的方向又一声惨叫传来，几乎已经带上了哭腔。  
康纳一边加快了速度，一边注意隐蔽——难道在人迹罕至的这里也碰到拦路劫匪吗，他想着。  
接着，他看到了——在篝火边上，赫然趴着一头壮硕的黑熊，即使半趴着也已经有半人多高，这会它正对篝火上烤着的一锅食物嗅来嗅去，而在篝火边上坐着的两个女孩——果然是刚才在停车场见过那两个——已经被逼到篝火和帐篷之间进退不得，其中一个已经瘫软在地，另一个浑身僵硬地站着。好在她们都一动不动，没有掉头逃跑，否则会下意识追击逃跑对象的熊一定会受到刺激，后果不堪设想。康纳想着，一边慢慢接近她们，在她们看到自己时做了个安抚的手势，示意她们不要轻举妄动。  
“你们有带驱熊喷雾吗？”他用夸张的口型尽可能压低声音地问她们。那是一种专门为了防熊的化学喷剂，能够让熊的眼睛和口鼻受到强烈刺激而逃离，他们倒是有准备，可是康纳匆匆忙忙跑出来，并没有带在身上，而现在要抛下这两个已经精神濒临崩溃的女孩跑回去拿又显然不是一个选项，他只能寄希望于她们的行囊里如果有，他或许可以设法悄悄取出来。  
可惜，其中一个女孩的目光呆滞地移到他身上，他看到她绝望地轻轻摇了摇头。  
康纳暗叹了口气，虽然热爱户外运动的他对熊相关的安全知识了然于胸，但正面近距离在野外遭遇熊还是第一次，说不紧张是不可能的。  
他知道熊一般不会毫无理由地攻击人类，这次恐怕只是被食物的香味吸引了过来。但坏就坏在它所在的位置十分不妙，把两个女孩困在了帐篷和篝火之间，和熊只有一个熊扑的距离。稍有风吹草动，熊就可能在一瞬间对两个女孩造成无可避免的伤害。  
首先要让熊移开一些，给两个女孩可以慢慢退出这个绝地的空间，康纳冷静地想着，一边观察着周围的环境。  
他们处于一片林间的小空地，他的右手边是一片树林，另一边则是一个小陡坡形成的断崖，树林边缘的几棵树看起来适合攀爬，而且正好是熊直立起来也够不到的高度。  
于是康纳打定了主意，一边再次对两个女孩做出安抚的手势，一边开始爬旁边的一棵树。当他爬到足够安全的位置，他开始大声呼叫起来，试图吸引熊的注意力。  
熊很快回头看了他一眼，似乎是决定他的吸引力不如面前的那口冒着热气的锅大，又懒洋洋地把头转了回去。  
康纳暗暗咬了咬牙，突然想到自己随身带着一包小香肠。于是他迅速解开包装，开始往熊和树之间扔小香肠。  
终于，当小香肠扔到一半的时候，熊终于向树的方向走来，一路嗅着地上的香肠。  
康纳欣慰地看到，终于脱离被前后夹击境地的两个女孩抓住时机也开始慢慢绕开帐篷向远离熊的方向后退。  
“下山求救”康纳用口型示意着她们，女孩们感激又担心地冲他点点头，知道留下来也帮不上丝毫的忙，于是尽量安静地拿起手边的背包开始往山下退去。  
正在康纳松了口气的时候，熊仿佛察觉到什么似的，竟然突然回头看了一眼，正好看到两个女孩匆忙向山下而去的背影。它立刻咆哮起来，眼看就要转身追上去，康纳暗道一声不好，也顾不上思考太多，掰下手边的一节树枝朝熊身上掷了过去。这一下想必是不会疼的，但是显然熊被惹怒了，它再顾不上两个女孩，而是转身向着树扑过去。  
康纳早已经看好了行动路线，他轻盈地攀着树枝荡向了临近的一棵树，然后是下一棵。熊在下方追着他跑，却连他的衣角也扑不到。  
就在这时，只听咔嚓一声脆响，康纳心下一沉，既而手上一松，竟然是一棵树枝不堪大用地突然折断。康纳反应极快，刚刚开始下坠，已经眼疾手快地又攀上了另一颗树枝，只是位置低了很多，他堪堪在熊扑过来的瞬间把自己的双腿也盘了上去，整个人抱着吊在树枝上，一身冷汗地感到熊一扑之下带起的劲风就贴着自己的腰刮过。更不妙的是，这个树枝也同样不堪大用，已经在肉眼可见地颤颤巍巍，恐怕根本支撑不了多久就会彻底折断。康纳努力地侧过头，试图看清楚周围临近的树枝的方位，可是现在这个姿势让他的视野变得十分有限。  
“康纳！”海尔森的声音突然传来，康纳抬头望去，从颠倒的视线里看到海尔森就站在不远处。他着急起来，一时竟然顾不得担心自己的险境，只想着海尔森如果不会爬树怎么办：“当心，这头熊现在是攻击状态！别靠近！”  
可是海尔森显然已经一眼看出了康纳所处的危险状况，他的声音听起来就像平时一样冷静：“不要慌，你右手边四点钟有一棵树枝，等下我会引开熊的注意力，你可以趁机暂时转移到那里，再从那爬到安全高度。”  
“不！你怎么引开！它现在很危险，你不要轻举妄动。”康纳心急如焚，偏偏什么也做不了。这会如果转移到更低的树枝就会立刻被熊攻击，可是原地不动又无异于把命运交给定时炸弹一般的树枝。海尔森是他唯一的机会，可是他想不出海尔森要怎么安全脱身。如果他们两个人中一定要有一个受伤，甚至因此丧命的话，他会毫不犹豫地选择自己。想到这里，他打定了主意：“如果你轻举妄动，我宁愿自己跳下去。”  
他看不清海尔森的表情，只看到海尔森的身形似乎僵了一下，片刻的安静后，他听到对方仿佛从牙缝里寄出来的声音：“说什么傻话。我们不会有事的。你把树枝抱好了。”  
接着，没能康纳能再说出什么，他已经劈手向熊的方向扔了什么东西出去——康纳只看到熊的注意力瞬间就转移到了海尔森身上，它咆哮了一声，以可怕的气势向海尔森的方向冲过去，只两个飞扑就到了海尔森的面前，它直立起来，高大漆黑的身形拔地而起，仿佛一堵厚重的墙，足有几米高的阴影完全笼罩了海尔森，二者的身形对比强烈到令康纳绝望。  
“Noooo——————！”康纳脑中一片空白，根本没有意识到自己的嘶吼几乎盖过了熊的咆哮，他从树枝上一跃而下，近乎是本能地追着熊向海尔森的方向跑去，虽然他根本不知道跑过去能做些什么。  
就在他万念俱灰的时候，熊突然爆出一声更加刺耳的吼叫，既而丢下他们一头往林间深处扎去，那慌不择路的样子看起来几乎要撞上沿途的树。

康纳呆滞地看向海尔森——对方刚才站着的地方只剩下一个小瓶子，他立刻认出来那是他们带来的驱熊喷雾——可是海尔森呢？！他慌忙跑过去，这才发现旁边是一个小断崖，而海尔森正单手吊在断崖边缘，这会居然还有心思轻松地做着手势示意自己把他拉上去。  
康纳几乎是手软脚软地把海尔森从断崖边扯上来，然后就着跪坐的姿势已经不由分说地紧紧抱住了他。想到自己的鲁莽差点让怀里的这个人丧命，强烈的后怕让他眼前一阵阵地发黑，后知后觉的恐惧让他几乎喘不过气来。  
“不要离开我。”他喃喃地在海尔森的耳边颠三倒四地说着，根本不在乎心思暴露不暴露的问题了，“别再这么对我，再来一次我真的受不了”。只要对方好好地活着，其它的一切都显得如此无足轻重。  
海尔森轻轻地回抱着他，双手安抚地轻拍着他的背。“我在这儿呢。”他在康纳的耳边说着，直到年轻人终于平静了下来，不好意思地松开怀抱拉他起身。  
海尔森的不由得发出嘶声，两人才注意到海尔森的手臂和腿上都在流血——手臂上是一道看起来像是被熊划伤的痕迹，好在不算太深，血也有凝固的趋势；而腿上则是膝盖处被划伤的口子，看起来应该是在掉落断崖的时候被尖利的石头划开的。康纳不由分说地背起海尔森向他们帐篷的方向走去——还好有带小型急救包，紧急处理一下，应该能够撑到下山开车去最近的医院。

山显然是爬不成了，康纳一边仔细地帮海尔森包扎伤口，一边犹豫着是该立刻下山，还是等到清早再启程。虽然海尔森的伤口被简易包扎过，但当然还是越快到医院彻底治疗才安心，但风雪肆虐又漆黑一片的状况下，自己背着海尔森下山又确实具有相当的危险性，万一自己一个不小心，给海尔森造成什么更严重的伤，那才真的是得不偿失。  
海尔森仿佛看穿了年轻人的心思：“没关系，这点伤还不要紧。我们今晚好好睡一觉，养足精神，明早再下山比较安全。只是害你看不了日出了。”  
“明明是我自己行动鲁莽，才害你受伤。”康纳说着，懊悔得头都抬不起来了。  
“嘿，别这么想。今天如果不是你行动果断，那两个女孩恐怕就危险了。”海尔森用没受伤的那只手微微托起康纳的下巴，迫使他跟自己目光对视：“是你救了她们。”  
“而你救了我。”康纳静静地看着他。  
“嗯，所以明天就轮到你背我去医院了。可别把我摔了。”海尔森哼了一声，带着笑意说。  
“嘿！我哪有那么没用！”

康纳把他们的睡袋铺好，帮海尔森躺了进去，然后他出帐篷检查了一次篝火已经彻底熄灭，并最后再三确认食物全部密封装好，不会再有吸引熊的危险之后，才回到自己的睡袋边。海尔森半睁着眼睛看着他，这时才显出十分的疲惫来，毕竟一天爬山下来，再加上刚才的一场惊心动魄，他又留了不少血。  
“晚安。”海尔森嘟囔着，一边已经闭上了眼睛。  
“晚安。”康纳轻轻地回道，灭了灯躺了下来，却舍不得闭上眼睛。尽管四周一片漆黑，他甚至看不到海尔森的轮廓，但是他知道他就在那儿，和自己睡袋连着睡袋，只隔着半臂的距离。在这远离现代社会、风雪肆虐四野无人的林间，这顶简陋的小小的帐篷里，在狂风的背景音里分辨着身边这个人几乎微不可闻的呼吸，竟让他不合时宜地生出一点相依为命的感觉。自己一定不会再让他受伤了，康纳想着，虽然未来的道路看起来危机重重，充满未知，虽然海尔森足智多谋又勇敢强健，但是自己一定会拼尽全力去保护他，因为仅仅是失去他的可能性的滋味他今天已经尝过了一点点，他再也不想要尝试第二次了。

TBC


	7. 来自过去的邀请

7

或许是因为呼啸不断的风雪，也或许是因为心里隐隐担心着海尔森，康纳睡得很不安稳。他毫无预兆地在一片黑暗中睁开眼睛，下意识地看了眼手机——依然没有信号，但时间显示着10点半——距离他们睡下只过去了半个多小时，而他已经分外清醒了。康纳叹了口气，索性决定去帐篷外看看雪景。  
他刚刚起身，就听到从海尔森的方向传来细微的动静。  
“抱歉，我吵醒你了吗？”康纳抱歉地小声说。  
没有回答，但是睡袋细微的动静并没有停止。  
即使眼睛已经充分适应了黑暗，在这几乎一丝光线也无的环境里，也还是只能勉强分辨睡袋的轮廓而已。康纳朝对方的方向轻轻伸出手放在睡袋上，既而意识到海尔森竟是在微微地打着寒战，呼吸声也粗重而杂乱。想着“不会吧”而试着去探了探海尔森额头温度的康纳被手心的滚烫吓了一跳。康纳匆忙点起小灯，借着昏暗的光线，果然看到海尔森面色潮红，却怕冷似的缩成一团。  
“海尔森，醒醒，你有哪里不舒服吗？”康纳轻轻地摇晃对方，可是海尔森似乎睡得很沉，只是眉头皱了皱，却丝毫没有醒来的意思。  
他的两个伤口并不算太深，而且已经清理并包扎过，即使伤口要感染似乎也太快了些。可这高烧又是怎么回事？  
康纳犹豫了一下，伸手拉开海尔森睡袋侧边的拉链——灯光下，对方手臂上包着的绷带渗出的一小片暗红色血迹格外触目惊心。  
康纳的心顿时沉了下去。难道海尔森有凝血障碍之类的病吗？如果是这样的话，那么他们必须立刻下山赶到医院，否则即使是这个不算大的伤口，海尔森也将会因失血过多而有生命危险。  
“海尔森，快醒醒！”康纳不再犹豫，狠下心强行把海尔森从睡袋里往外剥。  
突然的寒冷让海尔森明显地打了个寒战，由于高烧的缘故，他仿佛陷入了半是睡梦半是昏迷的状态，只是试图汲取温暖般地下意识往康纳的怀里靠。  
康纳维持着半跪的姿势，刚勉强把海尔森从睡袋里抱出半个身子，还没能站起身来，就被对方滚烫的身体扑了个满怀，失去重心双双滚倒在睡垫上。海尔森炽热的呼吸打在他的侧脸上，饱满坚实的肌肉在他身下微微起伏，让康纳浑身都烧了起来，恨不得就这么抱着对方不要起身才好。可是心里的焦急又让他立刻清醒过来，深知几个小时的下山时间对于海尔森的情况而言已经十分凶险，哪怕一刻的耽搁都可能造成无法挽回的后果。手机没有信号，大雪封山的这种时候也不可能指望任何及时的营救，海尔森的希望只有自己了。  
想到这里，康纳反而冷静了下来。他迅速地找出急救包里的止血带，绑在海尔森手臂上方近心端，确认松紧适中之后，接着拿出一件换洗的T恤撕成条，把其中一根登山绳包起来，又把自己的登山包全部掏空，只装进拆出的半打能量棒、4包肉干、3瓶水，一包净水片，驱熊喷雾和急救包。他小心地把仍然昏睡不醒的海尔森半扶起来，想了想，把自己的外套脱下来也套在海尔森身上——虽然非常勉强，拉链也只能敞着，但是终归聊胜于无。  
做好了这一切，他把海尔森的兜帽放下来，仔细地把防风绳系好。犹豫了一下，他贴上去在海尔森的嘴角轻轻地印下一个吻：“陪着我，好吗？别离开。”他喃喃地说着，把海尔森背起来，并用包了布条的登山绳牢牢地固定在身上。然后他把几乎没了重量的登山包背在胸前，打开头盔上的夜灯，拉开帐篷，走进了漆黑一片的风雪里。

下山的路并不比上山好走，稍微陡峭一些的坡度就会对膝盖造成相当大的压力，更别说几乎所有的山道都被厚厚的积雪覆盖。可是康纳心里一直担心着海尔森的伤势，焦急之下竟也不觉得多么疲倦。走了不知多久，雪渐渐小了下来，风也停了，夜空骤然放晴，月光拨开云层、穿过树影，洒落在林间雪地上。四周静极了，康纳只能听到自己的呼吸，和海尔森的呼吸声交错在一起，仿佛他们就是天地之间仅剩的生灵了。  
“康纳...” 耳畔突然传来海尔森含混的声音。  
“你醒了？”康纳脚下一顿，侧头去看海尔森——对方的眼睛依然是闭着的，只是嘴里喃喃着，显然还昏沉着没有清醒过来。  
康纳露出一个不自知的微笑，又是担忧，又是心酸，却又有些甜蜜——原来自己偶尔也会在海尔森梦里出现吗？

当他们终于到达山脚下时，已经是三个小时后了。令康纳惊讶的是，停车场里竟然停着一辆救护车——原来先前下山的两个女孩因为担心他们的安全而联系了警方，可是因为大雪封山的缘故，警方也无能为力，只能承诺如果天亮后还没有消息，会派出搜救队巡山，于是她们无奈之下叫来了救护车——“如果你们设法下了山，却因为受了伤而没法得到第一时间的救治的话，那我们就太内疚了。”女孩们这么解释着，“能派上用场真是太好了。”  
康纳冲她们感激地点点头，把海尔森放上担架后他才感到全身几乎像是要散架一般的疲倦，累得几乎说不出话来。  
跟着担架一起爬上救护车后，他才想起来似乎应该留下女孩们的联系方式，日后向她们道谢——虽然说起来是自己首先帮助了她们，但是如果不是她们有心拜托救护车等在这里，他真的没自信能够在极端疲劳的状况下还能继续开车迅速把海尔森安全送到医院。可是这时车门已经要关上了，他只来得及远远地向她们点了点头。

到医院的路上总算没有再生什么波澜，救护车在凌晨无人的公路上一路飞驰，到达医院的时候，康纳才刚刚把事情的详细经过和自己的处理方法向莎拉——其中一位随车的医护人员解释完不久。  
“就是这样，所以说不定他有血友病之类的凝血障碍。”  
莎拉向他点点头：“我们会注意排查。”她顿了一下，接道：“你对伤口的处理很及时，止血带的位置也很正确，为我们争取了时间。接下来就交给我们了。家属等候室有沙发，你可以去睡一会。”她朝一个方向指了指，就匆忙转身要往急救室赶。  
“我不能跟进去吗？”康纳犹豫着问，看来对方已经将他默认为海尔森的家人，他索性顺水推舟。  
莎拉抱歉地看着他：“抱歉，即使是直系亲属也不行。但是请放心，我们会尽全力的。”

康纳在空无一人的等候室坐下来，强迫自己不去想急救室里海尔森现在的状况。他盯着走廊另一端急救室的门，目光因为疲倦而很快变得难以聚焦。在被摇醒之前，他甚至不知道自己什么时候闭上了眼睛。  
花了几秒反应过来自己在哪里后，他看向摇醒自己的人——是莎拉，这让他立刻紧张起来：“他的情况怎么样了？”他下意识地看向急救室——那里的门还是紧闭着。  
“他没有血友病，他的凝血障碍是中毒引起的。”莎拉简单地说，“我们只能判断这是一种神经毒素，必须注射相应的解毒血清才可以，但是在此之前我们要确定到底是哪种毒素。而如果没有大致的筛查方向，恐怕比对会耗费大量的时间。你之前提到你们在阿第伦达克野营，在这期间你父亲有接触到什么有毒的生物，或是提到被咬过吗？”  
“呃...”康纳因为“父亲”这个词而噎了一下，第一次意识到原来在外界看来，他们的年龄差确实已经到了会被自然默认为父子关系的程度。他犹豫了一下，决定不纠正她的错误，毕竟如果对方知道自己并不是直系亲属的话，说不定会拒绝告知他海尔森的情况。  
“不...我想没有。”他们途径的大部分区域都被积雪覆盖，别说有毒的，他们见过的生物满打满算也就只有那头熊而已——等等——康纳突然想到：“有没有可能，那头划伤他的熊爪子上事先沾染上了毒液呢？”  
莎拉沉吟着道：“如果是这样的话，那么是小型昆虫的可能性就很低了，应该是有一定体型的生物。”  
“比如蛇？”  
“我们会立刻开始排查。这一带确实有一种木纹响尾蛇栖息，这种毒素的症状和你父亲的对得上。谢谢你的情报。”她再次提醒康纳好好休息，就匆匆离开了。  
当然，他并没能好好休息，直到几个小时后莎拉告诉他解毒血清发挥了作用、海尔森的情况已经稳定、他被允许在海尔森的病床前坐下来的时候，才终于松了口气。海尔森还在睡着，他的脸色苍白，几乎没有一丝血色，但是所幸高烧已经退了，他不再颤抖，而是安静地躺着。  
康纳终于得以看到海尔森睡着时候的样子，可是对方的虚弱和苍白让他愧疚得要命。接着他意识到自己是以“家属”的身份被允许坐在这里的；虽然是浑水摸鱼来的令人哭笑不得的父子身份，但不知为何，即使是这关于莫须有的亲缘的字眼本身就足以安抚了他。康纳放松下来，累积的疲倦让他几乎是立刻就趴在海尔森的床前睡熟了。

海尔森的情况好转得很快，只是因为失血过多，医生建议静养观察一周。考虑到和戴斯蒙约定的期限就在眼前，康纳也即将开学，他们在第二天转到了纽约市内的一家医院。海尔森原本想要抗议，表示留院观察根本没有必要，直到康纳要挟似的告诉他自己的室友Ezio马上就要返回，如果他强行出院就是在逼自己去睡沙发的时候，海尔森才翻了个白眼不情不愿地接受了安排，还不忘最后小声嘟哝一句：“我也可以睡沙发。”  
康纳假装没听到，忙于拼命把脑子里那个嚷嚷着“一起睡床难道不是一种选项吗”的小人儿给按下去。

在康纳学期开始的第二天，跟戴斯蒙约定的两个月之期终于到来。前一天晚上他已经帮海尔森把笔记本送了过去。整整一天，康纳在上课的时候都无法集中精力，脑子里飞舞着他们之前讨论的各种各样的假设与可能性。在最后一节课的教授宣布下课的时候，康纳几乎是立刻冲了出去，跳上地铁往海尔森的医院赶。

海尔森的房间门没有关上。这会他正坐在病床上凝视着窗外，但康纳注意到他的目光似乎根本没有聚焦。在康纳考虑着对方到底是在沉思还是发呆而在门前犹豫的时候，海尔森已经注意到他而转过头来，那不同寻常的若有所思的目光让康纳连招呼都还没打就已经担心起来。  
“怎么了？”  
“你对旅行感兴趣吗？”  
“去哪？”这就已经在病床上坐不住了吗，康纳无奈地看着海尔森，倒是松了口气。虽然已经开学了，但如果不是太远的话，周末的时间也不是不可以。康纳这么想着，一边拉开病床前的椅子坐下来。  
“波士顿。”海尔森停顿了一下，补充道：“确切地说，二百年前的波士顿。”  
“二百年前的波士顿。”康纳干巴巴地说。  
海尔森点点头。  
“游戏里那个二百年前的波士顿。”  
“某种意义上可以这么说。”  
“你想邀请我玩游戏就直说，不需要这么曲折。”康纳翻了个白眼。  
可是海尔森依然凝重地看着他：“我恐怕这并不是游戏。”  
康纳愣住了，好一会才反应过来对方说了什么：“这玩笑一点也不好笑。”他勉强地说，感到喉咙发紧。  
虽然海尔森的目光已经让他意识到，这并不是什么玩笑。  
他是认真的。

TBC


	8. 时空旅行：道德，伦理，可能性与可行性

8

Connor:"戴斯蒙你在吗？"  
......  
Haytham:"他会出现的。"

Connor:"所以我们真的要做吗？"  
Haytham:"你不想吗？"  
Connor:"我不知道该怎么去想...我甚至不知道应该如何去感受它。"  
Haytham:"我明白你的意思。感受体系也是需要在特定的社会文化情境下学习并建立参照系才能渐渐发展起来的，而我恐怕目前我们的参照系还并没有发展到这一步。"

Connor:"这感觉很奇怪——就好像决定午饭是吃炸鸡还是沙拉，我可能因为想满足口舌之欲而选择炸鸡，也可能经过一番或对或错的营养方面的考虑而选择沙拉——无论如何，每个选择都该基于一些理由，一个评价基准，哪怕这些理由有时候是下意识的、非主观的、或是事后分析出来的、哪怕根本就是错的。可是在这件事上，我想不出什么标准来帮助我决定应该怎么做。"

Haytham:"当你问自己‘应该’怎么做的时候，你也许已经下意识地站在一个局外人的视角——或者说社会的视角、甚至上帝视角去评判。但是在这件事上，也许你只需要你自己的视角。你只需要问你自己想要怎么做。"

Connor:"如果我想要做的事情在社会看来是不道德的呢？"

Desmond:"Heyya，抱歉我来晚了点。让我看看我错过了什么？"  
Connor:"Hi, 戴斯蒙。我是康纳。我想我们还没正式见过。"  
Desmond:"我听说了很多你的事情。很高兴终于见到你。嗯..我似乎打断了你们的讨论？别在意我，你们继续。需要我回避吗？"  
Haytham:"你来得正好，戴斯蒙。我们在这里讨论就是希望你也能参与进来。"

Desmond:"哦、呃...什么？！你说'参与'是什么意思？？"  
Haytham:"？我以为我们已经讨论过这件事了。"  
Connor:"?"

Desmond:"等等，你指什么？你们到底在说什么？"  
Haytham:"是否利用伊甸圣器去搞我们的土拨鼠之日计划——还能是什么？"  
Desmond:"......噢!...确实...我就说如果你们连那种事也能拿来这么一本正经讨论也太奇怪了。"

......

Haytham:"...戴斯蒙。"  
Connor:"? 那种事?"  
Desmond:"不重要！"

Haytham:"...总之，回到你刚才关于道德的问题，康纳。首先，我们都同意道德是相对的、模糊的、流动变化的、只在特定历史文化语境下有意义的，对吗？"  
好吧，真是完美的度过周五晚黄金时段的方式——和自己的暗恋对象在游戏里上社会科学通识教育研讨会101——简直就像是什么奇怪的连词成句游戏。康纳叹了口气，继续在键盘上敲击起来。

Connor:"我明白道德在大多数情况下只是作为辅助促进社会效用最大化而存在的一种手段——好吧，也许‘不道德’这个形容更多只是为了方便起见的简略，我想我真正想说的是——如果我想做的事情不只牵扯到我呢？如果整个人类社会都会受到波及并为了其后果而埋单的话，那么所有承担后果的人都应该有决定权的，不是吗？"

Haytham:"如果真要说的话，从出生到现在，你做的所有事情都不止牵扯到你——你选择去做的事、你选择没有去做的事，你做了的事，你没做的事——一切事情、甚至你的存在本身——都会产生大大小小的影响，其中一些也许真的波及整个人类社会——你是说如果可能的话，你要为自己做的每一件事征求全人类的意见吗？"

Connor:"你在偷换概念。"  
Haytham:"我在试图让你对你想要做出的选择好受一些。"

Connor:"也许我不该得到自己想要的呢？也许我的选择是错误的呢？"  
Haytham:"你看，‘应该’、‘对错’，你又在试图用上帝视角来审判自己。别对自己那么苛刻。"

Connor:"如果上帝视角能带给我结论倒好了。可惜即使上帝——或是顶着其它什么别的名字的存在——恐怕在这件事上也难以用对错去评判，或者说所谓的对错即使有意义，这种意义恐怕也无法超越维度的界限。所以即使上帝存在，这也不该是他的决定。"

Haytham:"如果你相信宿命、相信上帝或是其它的什么写我们剧本的存在，那么无论你做出什么选择也无法逃出写好的剧情，所以无需担心做出‘错误’的决定；如果你倾向于决定论，那么无论你如何挣扎最终的选择都是确定的，因此没有必要纠结；如果你相信自由意志，那么就像你说的——这不是上帝的决定，也不是任何其他人的决定，最终只能是你的决定，而你其实已经有答案了不是吗？"

Connor:"听起来像是又回到了原点。"  
Haytham:"听着，如果这是一节社会学研讨课——我知道你在嘀咕‘早就是了’，都通过网线传到我这里来了——我们大可以从宿命论到自由意志讨论到结构和能动性或者再加上行动者网络，从叔本华到吉登斯到布尔迪厄到拉图尔——随便你想讨论什么你觉得会有帮助的理论和思想。我们在课上进行了激烈彻底、生动活泼的讨论，你的课上表现和课后论文都能拿A+的那种——你觉得最后我们得到的结论会是什么？"

Connor:"我知道你想说什么了。我在思考一个根本没有正确答案的问题。"

Haytham:"正是这样。不仅如此，我们现在的情况和那些站着说话不腰疼的空泛理论讨论的区别是，如果仅仅是理论上的讨论，那么没有结论也是一种结论，可是现在我们需要——或者说已经在为我们的行为产生的实实在在的后果负责——无论我们的行为是决定做还是不去做。你可以用一万个理由来说服自己去做，也同样可以找出一万个理论来支持自己不去做，但那都已经是‘说服’阶段的事情，只是能让你对自己的决定更加舒服一点，而并不是你的决定本身了。不是吗？"

Connor:"......我想你是对的。谢谢你。既然我们是唯一有条件做这件事的人，那么也许我们起码应该试一试。"

Haytham:"看起来我们已经达成一致了。戴斯蒙，你觉得呢？"  
Desmond:"我觉得我们可以开始了。我相信海尔森已经跟你解释过我们大致的计划了？"  
Connor:"是的，虽然看起来我们对于伊甸圣器运作方式的了解还有很多模糊的地方。"

康纳说着，下意识地瞟了一眼桌面上打开的文档 【文档见后】——想了想，又补上一句——

Connor:"别误会我的意思——这已经很棒了。戴斯蒙，如果不是因为有你、呃、内部的视角，恐怕我们根本没可能对伊甸圣器有如此深入的了解。"

Desmond:"哈，如果你被困在这个‘系统’里十年，你也会潜移默化地了解这个系统的语言的。不过我不得不说伊甸圣器的运作逻辑和现实世界太不相同，数据量又过于庞大，有很多部分甚至很难在现实世界找到类比。我也是花了很久才找到了和现实世界沟通的方式，不得不说能再次跟同类聊天的感觉实在太好了。"

Connor:"所以现在我们所处的这部分游戏环境就是我们能跟你联系的渠道吗？"

Desmond:"是的，你可以把它想成是一个用户界面。我要掌握你们的信息其实很容易，但是如果要进行直接交流，就需要一个能够输入和输出信息的平台。这个游戏提供了现成的环境，我只是利用它的平台独立划出了一个只有我们可见并可进入的区域而已。"

Haytham:"不仅如此，最理想的情况是我们可以利用游戏环境对我们的计划进行模拟实验。当然这部分的可行性问题还没有完全解决。戴斯蒙，这方面有什么进展吗？"

Desmond:"是的，如你所说，我想这方面还需要一定时间。不过目前为止，我起码可以保证你们在不受Abstergo监控的情况下进行游戏。"  
Connor:"确实，如果要寻找最佳‘降落点’，以及对‘传输对象’进行深入了解的话，通关游戏是最直接有效的方法了。"

Haytham:"谢谢你，戴斯蒙。我和康纳会尽快开始。不过今天已经太晚了，我想康纳的周五晚上一定也还有别的安排。细节我可以稍后跟你细说，康纳，如果你周末有时间的话。"  
Connor:"当然，我记得你提过这周末你要找房子？需要帮忙吗？"  
Haytham:"谢谢，如果不是太麻烦的话。我们也许可以当面谈。"  
Connor:"好的，那，明天见？"  
Haytham:"明天见。晚安，康纳。"  
Desmond:"那我也先走了，如果有事的话你们可以随时在这里留言。"  
Haytham:"你等等，戴斯蒙。我们得谈谈。"  
Desmond:"呃...我觉得我已经明白你要说什么了。"  
Haytham:"很显然你明白得还不够。"  
Desmond:"...好吧，晚安康纳！"  
Connor:"晚安，二位。"

康纳一头雾水地关上了笔记本电脑。很显然戴斯蒙和海尔森有什么事在瞒着他——好吧，或许这么说有些自我意识过于强烈了。他不知道也无需知道的事情多着呢。他们更有可能只是要谈一些与康纳毫无关系的东西，出于礼貌不想浪费他的时间而已。  
倒不是说他的时间有多么宝贵就是了。

康纳看了眼手机，三封未读消息都是来自同学的邀约，毕竟春假刚结束的第一个周末，一大半同学都在各处泡吧开派对。  
他谢绝了两封，在回复Ezio的那封时犹豫了一下:"今天还是算了。不过如果你今晚打算回来的话，能顺便帮我带点酒吗？"Ezio比他大两岁，已经是合法饮酒年龄，买酒很容易，他自己要买的话就有些麻烦了。虽然康纳一向对酒精并没有太大的兴趣，不过今晚他莫名地迫切希望借它来清空一下自己一团乱麻的大脑。  
Ezio的回复来得很快，连发炮弹似的一句接一句：  
“没问题！”  
“事实上，你介意我们回去跟你一起喝吗？”  
“这里太吵了。”  
“只有我和Altair。”  
“你还记得Altair吗？”

Altair.康纳总听到Ezio提到这个名字，知道他是Ezio很好的朋友，虽然他隐隐觉得大概不止于此，不过康纳并不是喜欢八卦的人，既然Ezio没有主动提起，他也就没有问过。  
“当然，那再好不过了。等你们回来。”

于是一小时后，三个人倚着沙发在地毯上半躺半坐，有一搭没一搭地边喝边聊。Altair虽然看起来冷冰冰的，但是意外地挺好说话，甚至他时不时的毒舌和黑色幽默也让康纳觉得有微妙的亲切感。  
“说起来，我还没有正式向你介绍过Altair吧。”  
康纳点点头，“确实。虽然你之前就已经经常提起他了。”  
随着这句话，Ezio迅速地看了Altair一眼，嘀咕着“也算不上是经常吧...”  
康纳耸了耸肩，假装没看到Ezio冲他使眼色：“你说是就是吧。”  
天啊，亏他还以为Ezio是情场老手，游戏花丛游刃有余，才短短一会工夫他都已经要开始为他俩着急了。亏他们能把窗户纸保持到这么薄还没有戳破，难道想留着申请吉尼斯世界纪录？  
Altair表现得仿佛没看到他俩的小动作似的——这让康纳再次为他的好友的真实段位捏了把汗——他抿了口酒，接话道：“Ezio也‘经常’向我提起你，康纳。”  
“是吗？毕竟我是他的室友嘛。”  
“确实，他经常说起你的身材有多棒。想必是室友才能有的福利。”  
“呃...”等等？这话题的方向好像不太对？  
“噗！”Ezio一口酒喷了出来，他一边咳一边责怪地看着Altair：“别乱说。”康纳莫名其妙地看着他一边说一边比了个八的手势。  
“我开玩笑的。”Altair微微一笑，“还用他说？经常去体育馆的谁没盯着你看过呢？”  
“喂喂，别逗康纳了，人家可是心有所属了，对不？”Ezio搭上康纳的肩，后者已经招架不住脸红了起来。  
“哦，我想起来了！”康纳突然说，真心实意地没感觉到自己的话题转移得有多么生硬：“我想起在哪里见到过你了。高中时候你是不是参加过市里的游泳锦标赛？还拿了冠军？”他看着Altair。  
“确实。你也参加了吗？我倒是不记得当时有你...”  
“没有，我陪朋友去的。他完全不行啦，拿了倒数。不过你可真厉害，我现在都还记得，你入水的瞬间就像——怎么说，像是和水融为一体一样自然，就好像它完全对你构不成阻力似的。”  
Altair为这个形容而笑了起来，“其实我一直很怕水，小时候却被逼着学游泳。我每次都想着要快点游完就可以上来了，反而因此游得很快而被教练发掘重点培养了。”  
“是真的，所以上大学之后他说什么也不肯加入游泳队了。”Ezio在一边补充道。“不过嘿！康纳，别转移话题，快说说你那个暗恋对象！同居生活怎么样？有什么进展吗？”

“说什么进展...我简直觉得这几天来他好像在疏远我。”是的，疏远，或者也许可以说是“公事公办”？康纳盘着腿坐在地上，无意识地摆弄着自己的手指，像只沮丧的大型犬似的耷拉着脑袋。  
Ezio忍不住凑过去揉了揉他的头：“嘿，如果你想聊聊的话，我们说不定能帮你分析一下。”

通常来说康纳不是喜欢跟人倾诉的类型，比起向朋友寻求建议他觉得写在日记里自己整理心情还更舒服一些。不过或许是酒精的缘故，也或许因为恋情这种事情就是很难藏得住，如果必须要向当事人隐瞒，就更是急需另一个出口。总之，康纳发现自己开始向他们讲述自己和海尔森从在游戏里认识到在纽约街头偶遇再到邀请他小住的经过——当然，他略去了所有跟戴斯蒙和Abstergo公司有关的一切。  
“他告诉我说已经决定接受咱们学校的职位，也许下个学期开始就要给我们上课了。所以拜托你们千万别乱说好吗？”康纳最后说道，警告地盯着Ezio。  
对方的反应是吹了声口哨：“我都等不及要见见这位能让康纳瞬间开窍的教授了。显然我有挺多能向他学习的地方。”他对着康纳眨了眨眼睛，而后者则是翻了个白眼。  
好吧，亏他以为Ezio能提出什么有建设性的建议。  
倒是Altair若有所思地说：“你刚才说觉得他最近在疏远你？说不定这跟他接受了教职有关？你知道，学校这种地方，无风还要起三层浪，别说真的有什么八卦——而且说实话，你这料可够猛的。”  
“真的。如果把你们的事放上学校论坛，不用别的，什么师生，同性，几个tag一打，点击量绝对爆炸。导语我都想好了——‘是什么让他们不顾身份带来的压力，突破年龄的限制，跨越大西洋走到了一起？’”  
“天哪Ezio”，Altair看起来一副想笑又顾及康纳强忍着的样子，“你可真是个人才”。  
而康纳几乎可以算是惊惧万分地看着他，不知道是因为被帖子的内容吓到，还是因为意识到确实有出现这种帖子的可能性而吓到。  
“不过从另一个角度来想，也许这是件好事，”Altair出言安慰道：“海尔森如果确实是因为考虑到师生身份多有不便而疏远你的话，这起码说明他对你显然是有这方面想法的，不是吗？”  
“也可能他只是看穿了我对他有想法。”康纳有气无力地说。  
“这就要看他疏远你的时机了。你说这是近几天的事情，有没有可能跟他决定赴任是同一时间呢？”  
康纳努力回想了一会：“....我不确定。也许吧。”如果真要说，大概所谓疏远也只不过是因为最近烦心的事情实在太多了也说不定。也亏得自己还有空想这些有的没的。  
康纳摇了摇头，仿佛这样就能把各种乱七八糟的想法摇出去似的：“谢谢你们，说出来之后我觉得好多了。我可能只是太累了才会胡思乱想。”  
“确实，你看起来像是好几天没睡过好觉了。也许一觉醒来你就会好多了。任何时候你想聊——关于任何事情，我都乐意奉陪。”Ezio说着，把康纳拉进怀里给了他一个鼓励的拥抱，后者冲他点点头，站起身来向他们道晚安。

“哦对了，”康纳走了几步，突然想起什么似的回头冲Altair说道：“如果你要留宿的话，不用顾忌我。Ezio的房间有特别做过隔音处理，隔音效果很好。”  
“Gosh, 康纳！你在说什么！我做隔音又不是为了这个！”  
“我是说你们可以尽情通宵玩游戏或是看电影，不用担心会吵到我——”康纳一脸无辜地说：“你又在说什么？”  
“嗯——？”Altair饶有兴趣地看着Ezio，“所以你做隔音是为了什么？”  
“当然是为了练琴不被邻居投诉！你们是不是忘了我好歹也是个音乐系的！”  
“有道理，你的琴技我听过，确实很有可能被邻居投诉。”康纳认真地回想了一下，恍然大悟。  
Ezio被康纳的耿直噎了一下，Altair则毫不留情地笑出声来：“你别被他骗了，我早就奇怪你明明毫无天赋成绩垫底干嘛还硬要在音乐系赖着，原来如此。”  
“没有天赋就不能追求音乐梦想了吗？”Ezio哭丧着脸说：“你不是认真在暗示我搞这么麻烦就是为了有理由打这么层掩护吧？”

康纳发现自己好像引出了什么不得了的话题，犹豫着是否应该去澄清一下（虽然不是很明白），然后他突然注意到Altair嘴角挂着的微笑——好吧，显然他们不需要担心，恐怕他俩的孩子都满地跑的时候自己这边都还处于单恋状态，自己操哪门子的闲心......？这都什么乱七八糟的？康纳被自己的意识流吓了一跳。看来真的要好好补个觉了。他反手关上门，一头埋进了枕头里。

**

找房子没花他们太多时间——或者说鉴于海尔森第二天凌晨就要飞回英国，他们也确实没有太多时间——显然海尔森已经事先做了一番筛选，他们看到第三个选项时就已经基本确定下来。虽然康纳竭力在提供意见参考时保持中立态度，但在海尔森最终决定那个离他公寓只有10分钟步行距离的选项时，他还是忍不住在内心为此小小雀跃了一下。

“你要去多久？”康纳半躺在沙发上看着海尔森站在摊开的行李箱旁收拾东西，把大部分不需要带回去的重新打包收好。  
“两周左右，如果一切顺利的话。”康纳理解地点点头。他知道海尔森的这次美国之行已经大大超出预期的时间，虽然鉴于目前的情况，对方已经决定把移居美国的时间就此提前，但是想必在英国还有许多需要处理的事情。两周恐怕已经算是相当乐观的估计了。  
“你准备几点走来着？我送你吧。”  
“没关系”，海尔森转过身来冲他微微一笑：“最近已经麻烦你够多了。好好休息。”  
说什么“麻烦”...康纳为对方疏远的用词而不舒服地在沙发上挪动了一下，刚要张口抗议，海尔森的手机响了起来。对方给了他一个歉意的眼神，回身走到卧室窗边接起了电话。  
对方的声音不大，康纳也努力控制自己不去听电话的内容，不过房间里实在太安静了，他多少还是能听出来应该是海尔森在英国的朋友。简要确认了飞机时间之后，他们似乎聊起了一些旧事。  
虽然故意没有去听内容，康纳还是忍不住注意到海尔森讲话的口气有一种微妙的放松、甚至可以算是亲昵。这让年轻人强烈地意识到，自己对海尔森的朋友圈一无所知，而且甚至连问的资格也没有。

海尔森就好像一个不可解的谜，他的过去和现在都隐藏在一片迷雾中，吸引他无可抵抗地一步步深陷其中，却也依然什么都看不清楚，别说找到谜底，甚至会迷失自己。  
康纳微微叹了口气，迫使自己闭上眼睛，试图不去过度解读海尔森微笑着接电话的表情。

他没注意到自己什么时候陷入了梦乡。  
当康纳再次睁开眼睛的时候，已经天光大亮。而他睡在自己卧室的床上，被子软和又温暖地包裹着他，让他一时没有反应过来发生了什么。然后他意识到自己不仅没能送海尔森去机场，甚至没能跟对方说句一路平安。  
他有些懊恼地下了床，走到客厅的时候他才突然记起来，自己前一晚应该是在沙发上睡着了——康纳迟疑地去敲Ezio的门——没有回音。对方显然一夜未归。所以——是海尔森把自己抱回了床上？  
康纳瞬间脸红了。维持着手还停留在半空敲门的姿势僵在了客厅中央。

也许海尔森的过去是他无法涉足的领地，但是他起码可以参与他的现在和将来——无论他过去的人生里曾有过谁，无论他们与他曾有多么接近，也无法改变这一天的现实：这一天，海尔森在他的房间里，会因为担心他感冒而不吵醒他地抱他回床上；这一天，海尔森飞回他生活了几十年的故土与之告别。几周后，他会回到自己身边。  
他们也许会一起分享即使是人类历史上也前所未有的经历，也或许不会——或许他们只是会重演已经在人间上演过无数次的平凡故事。但他可以确定的是，无论是哪一种，他们都会陪伴彼此到最后。

TBC


	9. 目前已知的伊甸圣器运作机制

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海尔森发来的关于目前已知的伊甸圣器运作机制的整理文件  
> 请配合第八章阅读

*********************************************  
目前已知的伊甸圣器机制：

0.可以肯定伊甸圣器是依据高维度（至少是五维）的时空法则运作，四维时空（三维空间+一维时间）的规则对其不适用，但从理论上推断并解释其部分运作方式并非完全不可能。以下即为根据戴斯蒙多年来从内部观测到的伊甸圣器实际运作状态而推断出的机制整理。

1.关于时间维度：  
通过伊甸圣器可以从更高维度的时空（目前可以理解并进行操作的是五维时空，即3维空间+3维时间）对现实的四维时空产生影响。多出的1维时间使得在时间轴上的自由移动成为可能。

1.1 关于时空穿越：  
1维时间环境下，仅能沿时间轴线性、单方向、匀速（通常物理环境下为时间流逝速度）移动，2维时间（利用伊甸圣器）环境，意味着可以在时间轴上进行任意方向的跳跃式移动；在三维空间中，一个点代表位置；五维时空中，一个点则代表一个事件。在五维时空下跳跃至既存时间轴上的任意一个点、即通常所谓的“时空穿越”。

2.关于对影响的自我消化：  
当检测到对已发生事件做出的改变时，伊甸圣器会自动“消化”其产生的影响，即对从改变发生至世界最新时间点的所有事件进行相应调整。但这种自我调整机制存在上限（具体原理不明，但可近似理解为瞬间可处理的数据量有限）。

2.1 自我消化/调整上限：  
目前的观察显示其最高可承受约50小时的数据变化，若超出该范围则无法“消化”，而会产生新的支线——即通常所谓的平行宇宙，原支线世界维持最后一次成功的“自我调整”后的结果。即如果进行时空穿越并对过去事件进行改变，则安全时间约为2天，超过这一界限则会产生新平行宇宙，还可能导致无法回归原世界（参见3）。

3.关于肉体和思想的传输与回归机制：  
伊甸圣器对人类思想、意识、记忆等层面的作用机制相对清晰，但关于如何传送肉体的机制则尚不明确。虽然根据一些观测到的先例，可以推断肉体传送——或是利用圣裹布通过再造/复制肉体的方式达到近似传送的效果——并非不可能，但由于实例还远远未到能下确定结论的阶段，因此目前具有实际操作可能性的时空穿越方法是仅传输思想和记忆。

3.1 传输对象：  
理论上来讲，目前没有发现对传输对象的限制条件，但从实际操作的角度来看，由于伊甸圣器使用类似基因序列匹配的机制以实现对传输对象的精准定位，因此理想的传输对象基本应限定为被传输人的血亲/直系祖先。

3.2.1 传输与回归风险：受损风险【需高度注意】  
即使是仅传输思想和记忆，也具有相当的风险。由于思想和记忆必须依存于过去时间点上实际存在的人物，且作为传输对象人物原本的思想和记忆均不会消失，这意味着如果要实际改变目标人物的行为，则必须在短时间内从思维层面占据主导地位，才能够左右其行动。且该“思想斗争”过程可能造成被传输的思想和记忆受损，该损伤即使在回归本体后也依然存在，不可逆转。  
3.2.2 传输与回归风险：遗失风险【需高度注意】  
通常情况下，只要事先设定好传输目标人物和回归时间，则可确保传输至对象人物、并在设定的时间回归本体。但如果由于种种原因，被设定为传输目标的人物在传输发生时已经死亡，或本体在回归发生时已经死亡，则传输的意识/记忆将会由于失去载体而变为无法操作状态。具体解决方法不明。

依据以上机制，需要解决的问题如下：  
1\. 寻找时空穿越的“降落点”：  
时长为48小时内的关键事件发生点。  
2\. 寻找时空穿越的“传输对象”：  
具备以下特征：祖先；关键事件参与人；对其思维模式/思想状况有详细了解、有左右其行动的可能，最低限为避免思维损伤。  
3\. 确定对关键事件的改变方法：最终目的为降低或完全排除Abstergo产生的可能性，或是通过促成圣殿骑士和刺客组织的和平共存与制衡、削弱Abstergo影响。  
4\. 最低限：保持现状。

*********************************************


	10. 选择

9

“我警告你们两个，”Connor朝着Haytham和Washington咆哮道：“敢跟着我或是妨碍我，我就宰了你们。”

“海尔森，你介意我们，嗯，停一下吗？”

“当然不。” 

康纳摘下VR头盔和指虎手柄，和海尔森一起退出游戏，无言地走到客厅的沙发前坐了下来。

有那么一会时间，他们只是坐着不发一语，仿佛还在消化片刻前游戏里发生的事情。

一个多月前，海尔森如约在两周后从英国返回。他的行李远不像康纳想象的多，起码对一个跨国搬家的人来说尤其如此。康纳猜想对他来说，与其说这是移居，不如说是在美国另辟新居——虽然康纳想象不出会是出于何种原因。

在海尔森不多的行李中，就有两套配合戴斯蒙利用AC3在线游戏环境搭建的模拟系统而改装的VR设备，从头盔到全身动作捕捉一应俱全。

“毕竟之后我们要真正到那个时代以这两个人物的身份行动，总要提前适应一下。”海尔森如此解释道。

不过如果说一开始康纳还因为沉浸式体验而跃跃欲试的话，随着游戏中Haytham和Connor的冲突愈演愈烈，这种全方位的体验就变得过于有冲击力了。

“我实在为他们感到惋惜。”康纳突然打破沉默道。

“我也一样，”海尔森叹了口气，他的头靠在沙发背枕上，目光漫无目的地落在空白的天花板上，浑身都透着一股子疲惫。“或许到头来这一切都无法避免。”他自言自语般喃喃地说。

康纳明白他的疲惫从何而来。作为旁观者的他们看得清楚，早在Haytham和Connor初次见面之前，仿佛被命运存心作弄的两人之间已经被打上了难解的结；而此后的每一次相遇，更是重重误会，种种不幸，结上加结，终于成了理不清头绪的一团。不是不能解开，也不是不愿解开，只是在时代滚滚洪流的裹挟中，在他们无暇顾及的时候，它已经随着那点尚未成型的情愫顺流而逝了。

“也许不像看上去那么糟糕，”康纳说，“也许他们只是需要一个契机。”是的，在层层冲突与争执的表层下，他们其实如此相似，甚至连他们的倔强与固执、乃至他们想要靠近彼此却又竖起的尖刺、想要了解彼此却又不得章法的笨拙都如出一辙。

海尔森偏过头看着他，扯出一个笑容，那笑不知何故带着点像是感慨又像是怀念的意思。不过他又知道什么呢，他从来没法完全读懂海尔森的表情。

与沉重又无力改变的剧情探索相比，学校的日常生活简直仿佛重回人间。

难以想象两百多年前的Connor和Haytham在自己现在这个年龄的时候，已经历遍了颠沛流离，习惯了在心怀各异的三教九流间终日与阴谋与背叛为伴。或许那时的人们原本就朝不保夕，寿命也不长*，所以只好拼命把几辈子的事压缩到一辈子里过；把少年时代压缩进幼年，既而就能把中年压缩进青年，至于老年——那年月能活着到白头的又能有几个人呢？

康纳正一边胡思乱想着一边向学院的方向走，突然肩上被人拍了一下。他回头，艾芙琳正友好地冲他笑着打招呼：“嘿，康纳！”

他是在几周前在校园里偶遇艾芙琳的。一开始他并没一下子认出来，反倒是艾芙琳立刻认出他来并主动上来搭话。“果然是你！之前遇到时就隐约觉得似乎在学校见过。我叫艾芙琳，先前在阿第伦达克的时候你救了我们。还记得吗？”

两人都因为这再次的不期而遇而惊讶不已，不过他们都很高兴可以有机会认识对方并向对方好好道谢。

更巧的是艾芙琳居然与康纳是同一个学院，只不过她比康纳高两个年级，大部分课程已经修完，已经不太常来学校而已。

“你还好吗？看起来无精打采的。”他们继续并肩往学院走着的时候，艾芙琳突然问道。

有这么明显吗？康纳有些惊讶。不过他还是扯出一个微笑，摇头表示自己没事。

“哈！该不是和男朋友闹矛盾了？”

“什、什么、男、男朋友？！”康纳差点被自己的口水呛到，他猛地停住脚步转头盯着艾芙琳。

“难道那天在阿第伦达克野营的那位不是？”

艾芙琳眼睁睁地看着康纳脸上瞬间变得精彩纷呈，从困惑讶异到不可置信再到惊恐万状，最后定格在一个难以形容的复杂表情上摇了摇头。

哇，本来只是半开玩笑地一问，看这阵势似乎相当有故事啊。

“你，呃，怎么会这么想？”康纳犹豫着问。

“也没什么特别的啦。就是那天在停车场第一眼看到你们的时候，大概算是第一感觉吧？总觉得当时你们的气氛——嗯，硬要说的话，就好像你们正要接吻但是被我们打断了似的。搞得我还有点内疚。”艾芙琳用开玩笑似的轻松语气说。

随着这句话，康纳彻底僵住了。他简直是肉眼可见地变得面色惨白，这让艾芙琳不禁担心起来，她匆忙找补道：“我随口乱说的啦。米兰达跟我感觉就完全不一样，她打赌说你们肯定是父子来着。”

米兰达是当时与她同行的另一位女生，趁着春假从法国过来找艾芙琳玩，于是热爱户外运动的两人计划了那次登山之旅——只是没想到一次简单的野营会变得如此“刺激”就是了。

康纳不置可否地保持着沉默。他们就这么默默地并肩走了一段，艾芙琳突然自言自语般地道：“不过说起来你们确实长得挺像。”

“有吗？”

“嗯，虽然当时只看到他的侧面，但是你们的侧脸真的很像啊，我和米兰达都这么认为。”

康纳愣了一下，脸上短暂地出现了近似放空的表情，片刻后他微微叹了口气，“我们只是朋友而已。”

——好吧，也许血缘关系还是有那么一点点的，考虑到他们几代前的祖先很可能分别就是Haytham和Jennifer这对姐弟。不过这血缘关系久远曲折到难以名目，恐怕已经稀薄到最先进的技术也测不出来的地步就是了。说起来他们似乎是仅凭着推测和类似出血效应的既视感就确定了他们是Haytham和Connor的后代，如果万一不是的话，还不知道系统能不能正确定位送他们到正确的“降落对象”身上呢。不过目前为止也只能走一步说一步了，康纳在脑子里敲了敲自己，停止了大脑从本来的话题上突然的擅自出走。

“下学期开始还要再加上一层师生关系。”他小声嘟囔着说，看到艾芙琳困惑的表情，又补充道：“他是大学教授，马上就要来咱们学院任教了。”

“哇哦，那我一定要选他的课。”

“呃，我以为你学分都修满了？”

“那又如何，我求知的欲望才不会被学分束缚。”开什么玩笑，这种绝对大有隐情的八卦，她当然有强烈的求知欲望了，这种超前排观众的位置怎么能放过！

**

自从Haytham和Connor的决裂之后，他们的剧情推进速度就明显地慢了下来。一方面是因为暂时没有了两人共同的剧情，他们必须轮流各自推进单人的部分，另一方面——或者说也许是更重要的一方面是——康纳能感到海尔森和自己一样，都为剧情的走向而忧心忡忡，尤其是他们此刻只能作为旁观者目睹这一切的时候，一种深刻的无力感让康纳几乎丧失了推进剧情的动力。

康纳只能不断地安慰自己，一旦完成对重大事件的时间线最大限度的确认——他们已经意识到游戏剧情在时间上有一些矛盾之处，这些或是有心或是无意的疏漏对于游戏自身的目的而言并无大碍，但作为他们定位“降落点”的参考而言就可能造成很大的麻烦——他们就可以展开行动。那时，他们将不再是旁观者；曾经的选择会变成将来的选择，过去的历史将改变未来的现实。

那个熟悉的声音在他耳后响起的时候，康纳正步履蹒跚地在连天炮火里寻找着Charles Lee. 他还没有回身，心已经直坠了下去。毫无预兆地，他们的时间线再次交错了。

虽然他不知道迎接他的将是怎样的展开，但仿佛某种自我保护机制一般，他的本能与潜意识都在歇斯底里地冲他哀嚎。一瞬间康纳几乎想要立刻拿下头盔，逃离这个让他几乎要恐慌发作的地方。然后他及时控制住了自己，清楚无论此刻他做什么，也无法改变接下来将要发生的事情的一分一毫。而想要改变的唯一方法，恰恰是首先经历这一切，用全副身心去体验，把每个细节都刻入骨髓、翻来覆去地嚼碎。如此，也许改变的可能性才会向他显露一线。

海尔森的出剑像记忆里一样凌厉，但却远不像他想象中的那样致命，康纳在浑浑噩噩中挣扎着想，甚至他有时的冷言冷语都比这更加伤人。

自己先前受的伤似乎比想象中的还要严重，震耳欲聋的炮火声让他一阵阵地耳鸣，胸口的疼痛随着每一次呼吸如影随形，他几乎无法思考，只能对对方的言语和动作做下意识的反应。刀光剑影和连天炮火之中，一部分的他似乎在拼命地试图唤起内心深处求生的本能，大吼着让他打起精神赢得这场战斗；可是另一部分的他却恨不得立刻丢下手中的武器停止这一切，仿佛有什么比死亡更加恐怖的存在正站在不远的前方等着他，叫他从心底里一阵阵地发着冷打着颤。

他挣扎着从这让人眩晕的分裂中找回自己的意识时，海尔森正俯身在他上方，双手扼住了他的脖颈。康纳努力地抬头看着海尔森的脸，这个角度让他不合时宜地回想起了他们在教堂里的第一次见面；而对方的双手微微收紧的时候又让他回忆起了绞索在他脖子上的感觉——那是对方曾经带给他的两次死亡体验，可奇怪的是，每一次，他似乎都并未从心底感觉到死亡的靠近。这一次似乎也是同样。不同的是，这次他只感到一种毫无缘由的大祸临头，一种比死亡更加可怖的冰冷，与之相比，那双停留在他脖颈上的手几乎是温暖的。

海尔森还在一刻不停地说着什么，可是康纳几乎已经没有能力去处理他的话。

他的眼睛大睁着，嘴巴张着，手紧紧攥着；可是他却又好像什么也没有看到，什么也没能说出口，什么也没能抓住。无数情绪，声音和画面海啸般涌进他的大脑，一时间，他仿佛看到海尔森满身鲜血地跪倒在地，“我早该杀了你的”，他说。可是当他惊慌地伸出手去，那破碎的片段却碎成了粉，流沙一样从他的指间漏出去了。

康纳的面庞依然朝着海尔森，表情却是空洞的。一种冰冷阴暗的气息从过去的深处朝他扑来，又转而投向了尚未到来的时间；它的所到之处，只留下了一段没有间隙的均质而虚空的岁月，这岁月里充满了一个一个的废墟，推到他的身边，把他整个儿地吞噬了下去。

他已经感觉不到自己的存在，甚至没把握自己是否还活着。不过那似乎也不再是一个重要的问题。他对过去没把握，对将来没把握；他两手空空一无所有，甚至对或许即将到来的生或是死也没把握，唯独对于一件事情，他突然格外地有把握起来。

想到这里，康纳感到脑中一阵清明。

他放松了自己的手臂，任凭自己去感受海尔森的手在他脖颈上的温度。

**

“康纳？你能听到我吗？”

“他是不是触发出血效应了？快把他叫醒。”

是戴斯蒙和海尔森的声音，只是听起来很遥远。

“康纳！你还好吗？”

康纳缓慢试图睁开眼睛，却不知为何感觉就像从深度睡眠中突然被叫醒一般，连撑起眼皮的动作都十分艰难。他努力让自己眨了一下眼睛，接着再一下。终于，一个熟悉的身影出现在他缓慢开始聚焦起来的视野里。

在他来得及把自己的意识从一团浆糊的脑子里清理出来之前，康纳的双手已经像有自主意识一般攀上了海尔森，他也许是扯住了对方的领口，也许是用力按下了他的脖子，他记不清对方有没有一瞬间的僵硬，更想不起是自己单方面的粗暴还是对方也顺势俯下了身，总之当他反应过来的时候，他已经紧紧把海尔森抱在胸前吻住了他。

一开始他没能吻好，分不清是谁的牙齿撞上了谁的嘴唇，他能尝到一丝迅速蔓延的血腥味。然后他们大概是调整了位置，因为那个吻迅速变得深入而甜蜜得不可思议。海尔森的嘴唇热得像火，口中软得像丝绒，尝起来味道好得像罂粟一样让人发狂。康纳觉得自己就像一块巧克力，在对方的舔舐下全身都瘫软着化成欲仙欲死的一滩，丧失了其它一切感官，渐渐彻底融化在对方柔软的唇舌之间。

说不清过了多久，海尔森挣脱了他的怀抱坐起身来。一时间只能听到两人剧烈的喘息声。随着那先前仿佛罢工了的感官系统再次开始运作，康纳缓缓意识到自己做了什么。他近乎惊恐地抬眼看像海尔森——对方还维持着跪坐在他腿间的姿势，他的嘴唇还因为刚才激烈的亲吻而显得格外红润，甚至泛着水光，可是它们已经紧紧地抿成了一线。康纳读不懂他的表情，但心底渐渐涌上的恐慌感告诉他或许他已经知道了答案。

“你触发了出血效应。”海尔森慢慢地说，声音沙哑得厉害，他看着康纳的方向，但是当康纳试图与他对视，却发现无论如何也无法抓住对方的视线。他清了清嗓子，接着说：“我摘掉了你的头盔，但是你似乎还是没能清醒过来。我想...我想刚才你也许是把我们当成了他们。”

突然之间，仿佛融化的巧克力被投入了冰窖，康纳只觉得全身的血液都被冻出了冰碴。

他搞砸了。

他的脑子里只剩下了这么一句话。

不是的，他想大声冲着对方喊，告诉他自己十分清醒，他没有把他当做几百年前的那个Haytham，也没有把自己当做几百年前的那个Connor——又或者，这也并不重要。无论意识清醒还是浑浑噩噩，无论曾经还是现在，甚至无论他们的名字和躯壳——他是如此确定，什么表象都无法让他迷惑，就仿佛一种注定的命运选中了他：他爱他。

可是他只是默默地把这些话咽了下去。

或许海尔森都明白的。

或许正因为他明白，所以他才为他贴心地铺下了台阶。毕竟他们还要继续合作下去，有些话如果讲得太明白，恐怕就连表面的体面都没法维持了。

康纳想要说“好的”，想要让对方知道自己确切地理解他的意思了，可他一张口，却发现自己的喉咙像是被什么结结实实地堵住了。他徒劳地张了张嘴，没能发出声音。

他想自己一定看起来很滑稽，因为海尔森露出了一个近乎悲伤的笑。他叹了口气，伸出手来把康纳从地上拉了起来。“回去好好睡一觉”，他说着，手短暂地在康纳的侧脸停留了一瞬：“你会好起来的。”他听到海尔森坚定地用一种说服一般的口气说。

康纳不知道他是在试图说服谁。如果是自己的话，那么他可以肯定他彻底地失败了。

不过他还是努力挤出了一个微笑——他不知道实际看起来是什么样，但他真的已经尽力把嘴角扬到僵硬了，他希望这足够让海尔森信服。

“好的。”

他听到自己说。为自己终于能够发出声音而松了一口气。

TBC

*数据显示19世纪上半叶英国女性平均寿命为42年，男性为40年。


	11. 父与子（上&下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里没法0.5章，所以之前因为那个“说明文件”的缘故章节一直错开了，强迫症的我为了与lofter和随缘上的chapter数保持一致，终于在这一章追上了！合成的上下两章都在这里。更新的是下章，请向下滑动。

10 父与子（上）

很难说看到检测结果的时候，康纳是怎样的心情。  
困惑不解？肯定是有的。出离愤怒？倒是不至于。或许还有些果然如此的恍然。毕竟这个答案似乎解释了许多先前看来不可思议的问题。  
比如，为什么海尔森突然决定在美国另辟新居？为什么他能在街头偶遇时准确地认出康纳——在他连自己的长相都不知道的情况下？为什么他对本该是陌生人的康纳毫不怀疑地报以最大限度的信任？  
对海尔森不知缘由的亲切感，从开始就萦绕心头的似曾相识——康纳不愿把如此种种都归因于他们相连的血脉，可是要说自己在刻意保存海尔森的毛发并与自己的一起送检的时候丝毫没有预料到今天的结果的话，那似乎也并非事实。  
只是当检测结果真的摆在眼前的时候，他还是忍不住有些委屈。  
他还记得与海尔森第一次见面时与对方在咖啡馆的谈话。虽然是半开玩笑的情况下无意间引起了话题，可当时海尔森否认他们父子可能性时的斩钉截铁言犹在耳。那份杜绝一切模棱两可余地的干净利落在现在看来显得如此残酷。  
海尔森知道自己有一个儿子吗？他抛弃了母亲吗？他这次突然的美国之行是为了找回那份失落的血脉吗？海尔森知道他们间的关系有多久了？他打算何时告诉自己真相？又或者是他根本没打算告诉自己？  
太多的问题，太多的可能性，康纳甚至不确定自己想要知道答案。或许因为他已经潜意识地感到，自己无法从任何一种答案中获得慰藉。

到头来，康纳只是低头把那张检测单折成小小一块收在钱包里，带着点类似于受伤的灰心。  
那点灰心阻止了他第一时间冲到海尔森家里把心里的种种疑问一股脑向着对方扔出去的冲动，也恰到好处地掩上了他不愿回想不敢深究的那一页意外。  
整个暑假期间，仿佛某种诡异的默契使然，两人都心照不宣地选择在线上继续他们的剧情拓展——或者说起码康纳是如此，至于海尔森，由于他的游戏角色已经死亡（虽然当天康纳没能这么做，但后来他们发现这是确实发生的事情，而戴斯蒙的记忆也证实了这一点，因此尽管康纳百般不情愿也只能遵从），所以按理说他的剧情拓展已经完成。  
康纳不是不好奇对方在做什么，只是自从那次失控的吻后，他甚至不确定该怎么与对方相处。某种程度上，这一纸检测单反而成了他的救星。他仿佛掌握了什么把柄一般突然有了底气，这底气好像一味奇妙的药剂，虽然苦涩不已，却稍微中和了些原本在他心中翻来覆去的懊悔、迷惘、失落，和挥之不去的关于如果的痛苦假设。  
凭着这股底气，当他在新学期的选课单上看到海尔森的名字时，只是犹豫了片刻就勾选了上去；凭着这股底气，当法国探亲归来的艾芙琳在暑假的尾巴上邀请他出去聚会的时候，康纳不仅一反常态地答应下来，而且还在假期结束前试着跟她单独约会了几次。

其实也并没有想象中的那么糟糕。他想。习惯了每天与海尔森朝夕相处，要突然回到之前的状态确实有些难熬。日子过起来有些长，有些拖泥带水，但是似乎也不是完全无法忍受。反正过着过着也就混淆成一片了，日复一日，也不过就是那么回事。

他错了。  
海尔森从教室门口出现的时候，他立刻明白自己是个自欺欺人的傻瓜，竟会以为父子关系这个事实就能让他从病入膏肓的爱情里逃脱。  
他穿着一套质地良好的深蓝色西装，白色丝质衬衫的扣子微微解开，略带灰白的头发扎成一束马尾。仗着阶梯教室熙熙攘攘的学生掩护，康纳的双眼一眨不眨地盯着海尔森英俊的脸庞，像要把这缺失的一个多月补回来似的。  
天啊，他真想他，想得嘴里发苦。

“哇哦，他可真辣。”坐在他旁边的艾芙琳冷不丁道，停了停，又转头冲他眨眨眼：“跟你的辣是完全不同的两种类型。”  
不知怎么的，康纳突然挺庆幸有艾芙琳在自己身边。

到这节课结束的时候，一切已经很明显了：起码半个班的学生都被海尔森迷住了——要么是这样，要么就是康纳严重低估了他的同学们对北美原住民历史的兴趣。  
这会儿，他们正围在海尔森身边，一个问题接一个地问个不停。  
你们问题这么多，不怕显得海尔森教学能力很差吗？  
康纳半是嘲弄地想，远远地看着被男男女女的学生们包围着的海尔森——侧脸英俊得过分，丝绒般的嗓音也温和得过分——目光有那么点不自知的气呼呼。

“...那就这么说定了，周五晚上见！”  
当他们并肩走出教室时，艾芙琳欢快的声音让康纳意识到自己的注意力过度集中在海尔森身上，基本没听到女孩之前在说什么。  
“我先走咯，到时候把地址发你。”说着，她迅速地在康纳的脸颊上亲了一下，没等他有所反应，艾芙琳已经跑出了教室。  
康纳下意识地抬手摸了摸那一小块还残留着柔软触觉的皮肤，不知怎么的视线却不受控制地飘向了海尔森的方向。在他来得及阻止自己之前，他们的目光穿过那群依然围在海尔森身边的学生在半空相遇了。  
一种类似于心虚的感觉让康纳没能控制住把视线移开了一秒，当他再看回去的时候，海尔森的目光已经转向了别的地方，就好像刚才那一瞬分给自己的注意力只是错觉。

该死。凭什么自己要心虚？那只是一个朋友间的礼节性道别吻而已，何况海尔森已经明确拒绝了自己不是吗？  
他是对的。这是正确的事情。康纳努力说服着自己，说服自己去想想那张检测单上的结果，和海尔森拒绝自己时候的表情。

显然，当康纳在周五半夜久违地站在海尔森的公寓楼下的时候，他的努力被证明不太成功。  
几个小时前，他和艾芙琳一起去参加了一个朋友的订婚派对（原来这就是自己那天错过的话——女孩问他是否有空作为自己的男伴陪她去参加）。康纳为自己不大适合场合的兜帽衫感到抱歉，不过好在艾芙琳和她的朋友们并不介意。  
派对挺好，酒挺好，食物挺好，现场乐队也挺好。女孩们漂亮衣裙带来的香风，男孩们身上的古龙水，舞池里闪着光的地板，精巧的水晶灯上微微颤动的流苏，年轻的身体尽情挥洒的荷尔蒙，所有感官都是快乐的，没有人需要想起忧愁的事情。只是康纳总有些心不在焉，就好像周遭的一切与己无关，好像它们不再有什么优劣的差别，好像没有什么，没有任何什么东西是有重要性的。  
所以当艾芙琳把他突然拉进一个吻的时候，他并没有拒绝。那吻的滋味不能算差，没有过度的唾液交换，没有笨拙的牙齿碰触，没人咬破谁的嘴唇，也没人发出什么不得体的呻吟。甚至当他们分开的时候，康纳的呼吸频率都没有什么变化。这是一个完全可控的，完全在他掌握之中的吻。  
可是萦绕在他心头的却是和海尔森的那个吻，卡带了似的在他的脑海里挥之不去——那个手忙脚乱的，沾了血液味道的，带给他疼痛的吻。——“对不起，艾芙琳，”康纳突然说。他必须，必须要见到海尔森，现在、立刻。哪怕等着他的是更多的冷言冷语，哪怕只会被更彻底地打碎。但是那又有什么重要？或许他习惯疼痛远胜于麻木，宁愿在追寻中头破血流也不要安逸的妥协。  
“我很抱歉。”他又说了一遍，却不知道接下来该如何解释。  
“我明白。”出乎意料地，艾芙琳嬉皮笑脸地说，她拍了拍康纳的肩膀，“从一开始就看出来啦。之后可要分享八卦给我！”

这八卦可真是狗血大发了。  
康纳想。瞪着那个给他开门的陌生人：精心晒成古铜色的皮肤，健身房广告页男模般标准的肌肉——要不是他那头微妙地介于放浪不羁和疏于打理之间的半长不短的乱发，康纳几乎要认为他是海尔森请来的什么私人健身课教练了。  
“你是谁？”陌生人上下打量的目光让康纳有些不自在。他还没有天真到会认为有什么私教课会在半夜12点进行的地步。  
“我是他儿子。”康纳半是赌气地说，仿佛宣告这层关系能让他获得什么优势似的。他冲对方扬了扬下巴，带着点自己没发觉的挑衅的意思：“你又是谁？”

对方却对他明显的敌意没什么反应，反而像是听到什么有趣的事情一样意味深长地哦了一声。那人摸了摸下巴，张嘴正要说什么的时候——  
“康纳？你在这里干什么？”  
海尔森从那人的背后出现，他——他该死地穿着浴袍，头发还完全湿哒哒地滴着水，束带还在手中没来得及打完结。  
康纳没答话，嘴抿得紧紧地盯着海尔森，那目光恶狠狠的，却又带了点委屈，像只受了伤又不肯屈服的小兽，在圆睁着双眼无声地控诉。海尔森被他看得竟然心虚似的移开了视线。  
“虽然早就猜到个差不多，不过儿子？啧啧。玩得挺大啊，‘Daddy’。”陌生人像是看到什么好戏似的吹了个口哨，“看来今晚是没我的位置了，我就先走了。”他自顾自地说着，已经迅速地换好了鞋。在走过呆滞的康纳身边时，他停了停，凑近耳边低声道：“FYI，想要来刺激的话，叫‘Father’比叫‘Daddy’更有效。上次这么叫的时候，他干得我差点受不住。”那人挤了挤眼：“怎么样，看在我分享心得给你的面子上，别记恨我哦。”  
直到电梯门关上后许久，康纳都保持着僵立当场的姿势，脸上一阵铁青一阵煞白，姹紫嫣红好不热闹。

“行行好，走的时候帮我把门带上，好吗？”说完，海尔森转身消失在了门廊里，他那嘲讽的语气不知怎么的让康纳心里的小火苗蹭地窜起了三丈高。  
他紧追着海尔森进了房间，对方却看也不看他地从酒柜里拿出酒来给自己倒了一杯，自顾自地坐在沙发上喝了起来，仿佛没注意到他的存在似的。  
“可不是嘛，你巴不得我压根没来打搅你的好事对不对，父、亲？”随着最后那个几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的词，海尔森似乎僵硬了一瞬。他终于抬起头来看了康纳一眼。  
“你什么时候意识到的？”他轻轻地说，语气几乎是温和，又或许他只是累了。  
突如其来的气氛变化让康纳猝不及防，意料之中的针锋相对没有来，做好了防御准备的他反而手足无措起来：“暑假的时候。”他在海尔森旁边的沙发上坐了下来，却闹别扭似的不愿去看对方。  
海尔森叹了口气：“你知道多少？”

我什么也不知道。康纳在心里吼着。恼怒伴着一点委屈又开始在他心里膨胀起来。有那么一刻他几乎想要冲着对方把萦绕在心头多日的种种质问都一吐为快，可是那真的是自己想要的吗？控诉海尔森没有履行父亲的职责？他不是来对质，更不是来审判的。他提醒自己。

“那不重要。”他说。突然意识到确实如此。  
在此之前，他一直没能想清楚该如何接受海尔森是他父亲的事实，更遑论自己对他那点至今无法诉之于口的感情——自己该感到高兴还是愤怒？庆幸还是内疚？可是这一刻，他忽然发现，那些事情有什么重要呢？  
这个事实没有改变海尔森，也没有改变自己，更没有改变他的感情。  
他眼中的海尔森远不是父亲这个标签所代表的东西所能涵盖，远不是任何称呼所能表达的关系所能定义，他所渴求的比血脉相连还要更厚重百倍、炽烈百倍，以至于任何一种语言所能表达的称呼都苍白如纸，转瞬就会被那种炽烈化为灰烬。

“我爱上你了。”他终于说。抬起头直视着海尔森。  
他不知道自己的眼睛亮如星辰，教任何人看了都无法抗拒——谁会忍心让这样的星光黯淡下去呢？

可是海尔森——了不起的海尔森，他可不是任何人。  
“哦，我真荣幸。”海尔森说。  
如果康纳不是太过火冒三丈的话，他也许会注意到对方声音里的紧绷和颤抖。可是他被怒火冲昏了头脑——他还来不及伤心，就被一股无名之火激得失去了冷静。

“刚才那个人是谁？”他突然说。  
海尔森被这没头没脑的问题搞得愣了一下，“谁也不是。”他说，看起来有些心烦意乱。他站起身来，似乎想要结束这段对话。

可是康纳不会让他逃脱。他一把抓住海尔森浴袍的一角把对方拉回来，反手按在了沙发上，语气几乎是恶狠狠的、铆足了劲想要伤害他似的：“所以你喜欢那个类型的，是吗？还是说你谁都行？”他没能说完，突然天旋地转，海尔森一个翻身把他制在了身下，力道大得连长沙发都跟着侧翻了90度。  
被海尔森压着躺在原本该是靠背的地方，康纳反倒冷笑出声：“你亲儿子不敢认，倒是跟一个陌生人玩父子play玩得不亦乐乎……”——等等。  
康纳突然愣住了。  
他想到那个人深色的皮肤，高大健壮的身材，半长的头发...一个可能性不怕死地在他心里疯长起来。

这可能吗？  
这会是真的吗？  
海尔森难道也像自己渴求着他一样渴求着自己？渴求到连找的床伴都如此像他？他做的时候会想着自己吗？甚至——康纳不确定地想着，难道他不愿意面对父子关系的事情，是因为想要逃避对自己儿子存有欲望的罪恶感？

这太荒诞了。  
也太……甜蜜了。  
他不敢相信，可是海尔森的反应却似乎是在印证他的猜想。

海尔森显然看出年轻人突然顿悟了什么。他没有解释也没有否认，只是突然松了挟制的力道。他面无表情地抿了抿嘴，最后只是叹了口气，“你该走了。”他说，从康纳身上坐起来作势欲起身。  
他被再次一把拉了回来。  
这次迎接他的是一个火热的深吻。

一吻终了，他们都喘着气的时候，康纳开口道，“如果你真的想让我走，那就看着我的眼睛，明明白白地告诉我，说你不想要我，也永远不会想要我。那样的话我就会相信你，我不会离开，但是也永远不会再提起。”他的手捧着海尔森的脸不容他转开视线，“否则的话，所有你对那个人——也许还有别的什么人——做的事情。我都会在你身上做一遍。就从现在开始。”

海尔森的表情是他一如既往地琢磨不透。  
他紧紧地盯着对方那用力抿着的嘴唇，像是犯人等待最后的裁决、像是病人等待最终诊断那样，他等待着海尔森的回答——或是不回答的默许，等待着一种、或是另一种命运的选择。

TBC

11 父与子（下）

“少爷来了。”  
海尔森把滴着水的三角帽递给管家的时候，对方回报道：“还带了一位女士。他们上楼去了。”  
这句话让他正在解外套的手顿了顿，“知道了。”他听到自己说，声音里的阴沉与此刻屋外的天气倒是相得益彰。

他早就清楚自己的儿子是个多么有吸引力的人。  
撇开他作为一个父亲和床伴（或者说情人？——他们没有正面讨论过，不过总之就是那么回事）的有色滤镜不说，打从一开始、在他们间的相处还没有被肉体关系和情感纠葛搅乱之前，海尔森也必须承认，康纳在女士们看来想必在很多意义上都相当富有男性魅力。  
他的魅力不仅在于相貌——不如说同为男性，他对那张跟自己有三分相似的脸倒不好做什么评价——不，他的儿子可远不止那张五官深刻的脸，也不仅在于他高大的身躯、结实的双腿、健壮的胸肌和纠结的臂膀。  
康纳有一种独特的气质：这个在森林里孕育长大、伴着鸟兽自由奔跑的孩子，习惯了幕天席地、傲雪凌霜；大自然滋养了他，也磨砺了他，赋予他温柔平和如同三月草长莺飞，又让他冷傲孤清仿佛冬日肃杀萧索。他温和又致命，柔顺又倔强，敏感又粗犷，单纯又神秘——说实在的，要是康纳没有很多倾慕者，海尔森才要怀疑她们的眼光呢。

只是康纳在这方面一直显得不太灵通——似乎也不全是无师所以不通的缘故；因此在他们发展成现在这种难以定义的肉体关系之后，海尔森起先以为康纳说不定是只对男人有兴趣，但后来他发现与其说是这样，倒不如说更像是他对于情情爱爱整个儿就虽然半懂不懂、但是连少年人应有的好奇心都欠奉。  
与之形成鲜明对比的，是小狼崽似乎对自己父亲的一切都充满了好奇，以至于海尔森觉得连他对自己展现出的那点欲望都只不过是好奇的附加品：既然是“一切”，那自然也包括那档子事，仅此而已。

一个似乎能成为佐证的事实是，除了海尔森以外，康纳长到这个年龄，别说是什么经验，就连跟别人连肢体上稍微的亲密都不曾有过，也看不出丝毫想要有的意思。  
所以虽然他们之间没有过任何约束和承诺，海尔森却好像下意识地认定康纳当然会把欲望都保留到跟自己的老父亲颠鸾倒凤上。  
或许，他太过想当然了。

这么想着的海尔森在推开自己卧室门的时候，还没有决定到底该拿康纳怎么办。扮演一个尖酸的妒夫/父是不可能的，大度地装作没事却又有些委屈自己。

犹豫间，他已经推开了房门。借着烧得噼噼啪啪的壁炉的火光，他一眼看到了赤身裸体大喇喇躺在自己床上的康纳。房间里却没有第二个人了。  
不知怎么的，一瞬间窜上心头的怒火猛烈到让他自己吃惊的地步。海尔森不自觉地攥紧了拳头，面上却丝毫不露地走近了些：年轻人的脸隐在暗处看不分明，听呼吸声像是睡着了。  
海尔森先是走向了开着的窗户，外面狂风卷着骤雨，漆黑一片，但是鹰眼告诉他这附近并没有什么陌生人了。看来不管他们在这里做了什么，那位女士已经离开挺久了。也许这对他们每个人来说都是件好事。海尔森默默地想着，顺手关上了窗户。

或许是因为那轻微的响动，年轻人惊醒过来：“父亲？你回来了？”康纳在床上微微撑起头朝着海尔森的方向看了一眼，又像是支持不住重力似的坠了回去，他的声音有些嘶哑，还带着浓浓的睡意：“我等了你好久”，他嘟哝着揉了揉眼睛。  
“反正等我的时候你们做了不少事。想必不会无聊。”  
“我们？谁？”  
“别装傻。那位女士呢？”  
“谁？”康纳看起来困惑得十分真诚，可是管家又有什么理由骗他呢？  
海尔森不耐烦地走到床边：“撒这种谎有什么意义？至少你先把衣服穿上也许还会有一点说服...”他的目光这会儿才捕捉到年轻人小腹上残留的痕迹：星星点点的白浊并不多，但是足够海尔森辨认出那是什么。虽然早有心理准备，在直观地看到这无可辩驳的证据时，他还是一时脑中一片空白，连自己想要说什么都忘了。  
“噢...”顺着海尔森的目光，康纳仿佛才刚刚想起自己裸着似的红了脸：“我...本来想准备好了等你的，结果没找到东西...”他嘀嘀咕咕地说，声音越来越小，海尔森也越听越疑惑。  
“准备什么东西？”  
“你上次不是说让我...”康纳的脸更红了，在没点灯的一室火光下简直红得发黑，热得冒烟。他挣扎了半天，也没能说出来个所以然，最后露出个放弃似的表情，猛地拽过海尔森的手往下面带。海尔森冷不丁被他一拉，有些懵地滚到了床上，手指被引着到了那个他再熟悉不过的私密地方：那里竟然湿滑一片，黏黏腻腻沾了他一手乳白色。

“怎么样？还行吗？”说着，康纳居然自己也伸手摸了摸，然后似乎是得出了一个“凑合”的结论般，又冲着海尔森抱怨道：“都怪你回来得太晚。”  
到这会儿，海尔森才目瞪口呆地回过味儿来，康纳之前说的“准备”是准备什么，要找的“东西”又是什么。虽然不太记得他所说的“上次”是怎么回事，但是显然小狼崽不知道抽了哪门子风，竟然是想要把自己准备好了在床上等，可是却又傻乎乎地没能找到什么能帮助润滑的东西。  
海尔森一时不知道是该表扬他居然能想出自己撸一把来实现润滑剂自给自足的天才方法，还是该为他这浑然天成的淫荡而好好教育他一番——天知道他刚才伸手自己去摸时候的表情神态，和他那一派天真地问着“还行吗”的样子：不知道的还以为他只是在问迟归的父亲自己做好的晚饭有没有放凉呢。

海尔森在糖和鞭子的教育方针之间纠结了一秒，没有能够纠结出个所以然来，于是他果断地选择了第三种方针（棒子（x））。  
他的衣服脱起来有些繁琐，所幸在康纳的帮助下，他们两人四手乱七八糟总算是脱了个一干二净。  
康纳已经完全清醒过来，双手勾着他的脖子，小腿蹭着他的腰，眼睛眨巴眨巴地看着他，看得他浑身发热，被快感激得手抖，扶着肉棒在入口滑来滑去愣是一时没能进去。  
正着急的时候，突然耳畔传来一阵熟悉的音乐声。他还没来得及细想那熟悉感来自哪里，不假思索地，他的手已经先意识一步伸往床头的小柜子——上面空无一物。  
他愣了一下，既而脑海深处像是明白了什么似的，他的心沉了下去。

海尔森在自己的床上醒来。  
他摸过床头柜上放着的手机，心里诅咒着在这个时间给他打电话的混蛋。  
“嘿，我没打扰到什么吧？”一个听起来有些耳熟的声音。海尔森在睡意朦胧里想了几秒，对方已经贴心地接着道：“健身房碰到的那个，上周我们还见过的，记得吗？‘Daddy’？”  
海尔森为那个称呼皱了皱眉头，总算是想起来这声音的主人了。  
“总之，我这会刚好路过你家楼下，顺便问问你今晚有没有约。”  
海尔森正下意识地想要拒绝，却想到刚才被打断的梦——反正他显然不可能指望梦里的另一位主人公突然出现跟他继续没完成的部分，既然有现成的替代品送上门来，似乎也没有拒绝的必要。

挂了电话，海尔森才后知后觉地意识到自己的勃起已经硬得发疼，无法掩饰地把睡裤抵出了一个小山包。意识到这种状态似乎会给他即将上门的床伴带来什么不必要的误解，海尔森发了个信息告诉对方留了门给他，自己则准备去冲个澡。

懒洋洋地靠站在花洒下，海尔森回想起刚才的梦，不由地发起了呆。

那不像是一个纯粹虚构的梦。作为一个梦来说，它的细节太多了，环境太真实了，体验太立体了：即使现在，海尔森还能清楚地回忆起房子的构造，地毯的花色，管家的声音，乃至踏上楼梯哪一级台阶时会发出怎样的吱呀、晚风带来的雨水和着院子里花木的气息是怎样的味道——他都了然于胸。  
所以，也许这又是一个混合了来自“从前”的回忆片段的梦。

这不是第一次海尔森意识到一段可能的“从前”的存在。  
最开始引起他注意的是霍顿。  
当在AC3的游戏剧情里见到那位与自己一起长大的多年老友几乎一模一样的角色时，他既震惊又困惑，想到Abstergo曾经对自己发出的邀约，更是觉得恐怕有什么重大隐情。  
而随着游戏的推进，越来越多细节丰富、过于真实的梦开始让他意识到，也许自己和那段二百多年的历史、和游戏里那位圣殿骑士团的大团长有着不简单的联系。  
他不想赋予它“前世”之类玄乎又戏剧性的称呼，不过在与戴斯蒙有过接触、了解到伊甸圣器的运作机制后，他倒是有了很多新的猜想。

戴斯蒙提到的借助Animus对于祖先记忆的重温和出血效应似乎能在很大程度上解释他对于“前世”的记忆，只是霍顿的情况却难以解释：如果他的记忆是真实发生过的历史，那么能够唤起、并与自己记忆片段重叠的游戏剧情描述自然也该大多数是真的，如此一来霍顿应该从未留下任何子嗣，那么这位他从孤儿院起就认识、与他一起长大的霍顿又是谁的后代呢？  
经过几次试探，他可以确定霍顿并没有任何所谓“前世”的记忆。虽然根据戴斯蒙的情报，不借助Animus的情况下唤起祖先记忆的情况几乎鲜有耳闻，可是这依然无法解释本该没有后代的霍顿的情况。

了解到关于第一文明和人类被创造出来的初衷时，海尔森在最初的嗤之以鼻后，意识到这倒是能够对霍顿的例子给出一个合理解释：如果说，或许出于某种力量有心或无心的原因，或许在伊甸圣器某种机制的作用下，有些“数据”可能是被循环使用着的呢？  
自然，由于对最初人类被创造出来的机制一无所知，要推断这些“数据”的维度几乎是不可能的事情，但如果用人类的语言来表达，这些“数据”可能就包括了性格、记忆、样貌等等在人类的科技认知下被认为是由DNA决定的种种。  
在游戏里遇到康纳操控的Connor之后的一切更是仿佛印证了他的猜想。（先不说他为何会一眼从众多玩家自由捏脸创建的游戏角色里认出那张熟悉的面孔，）在1770年的波士顿街头的闲谈后，本该只知道Connor少年时代长相的自己，却不知何故在梦里越来越多地拼凑起了和已经长大成人的Connor的种种相处片段，其中一些亲密到让他困惑起这对父子的实际关系，却又下意识地觉得仿佛这一切都是理所应当。

正因为如此，海尔森才决定放下一切到美国来，回到这块二百年前的那个Haytham和Connor曾经生活过的土地寻找答案。或许，除了“前世”的记忆碎片之外，他还能找到一些别的什么。

在纽约街头偶遇康纳倒是在他意料之外（他原本的计划是两个月之约到期之后再次通过游戏与康纳取得联系，进一步了解对方的情况后再做打算）。康纳与无数次出现在他梦中的那个年轻人一模一样。随着他们相处的时间越来越长，海尔森发现他们的相似之处还不止是身材外貌。这感觉挺奇妙，就好像曾经只在梦境中窥见的、那些来自200多年前的记忆碎片在康纳的身上完美贴合。

康纳似乎并不像他一样已经意识到一个近似于前世的“从前”的存在，但从他甚至比自己还要先一步认出对方的情况来看，从前的碎片显然也在他的身上留下了清晰的印记。  
海尔森知道这种记忆唤起是一个漫长的过程，他也并不打算揠苗助长：比起强行的外界干预，自然的苏醒过程本身也有其意义所在。  
即使是他，也不得不时常提醒自己，眼前的人不是梦里的人，自己也不是二百年前的Haytham.饶是如此，他在面对康纳的时候也不免时有恍惚。所以，当他察觉到自己对年轻人的在意似乎有些过了头的时候，海尔森告诉自己，这只是角色的错位所带来的不可避免的后果。

他不是没有在康纳的眼睛里看到同样的情愫——怎么可能错过呢？那样温柔又浓烈的目光。  
看得出年轻人也不是没有试图隐藏——可是怎么藏得住呢？不管他如何努力地掩饰，爱意还是会在每个他以为海尔森没在注意的时候从他的嘴角、从眼睛里、从指间争先恐后地流出来。  
海尔森几乎要用上他所有的意志力，才能勉强维持熟视无睹。

可是这是必要的、必须的选择。  
康纳对于前世的存在、对Haytham和Connor之间发生的一切都还毫不知情；当那些沉重的回忆慢慢苏醒、当过去的恩怨再一次横亘在他们之间，康纳一定会对他们之间的关系有不同的感受。  
现在接受康纳的感情或许对于自己来说是最容易的选择，可那是对康纳的不公平。  
又或许，他只是怕看到康纳回忆起从前之后失望后悔的表情。

与不得不承认自己对年轻人有欲望相比，控制欲望对海尔森来说并不是什么大不了的事情。  
他虽然从来不是什么情场浪荡子，也不觉得自己对床笫之事有什么超出常人的热衷，却也从中得到过不少乐趣。所以当他回英国期间，发现自己面对床伴的邀约却丝毫提不起任何兴趣的时候，是有那么点惊讶的。那是他多年的好友，因为偶然的契机多了层关系之后也并未影响到他们的友谊，于是这种身体关系就被他们心照不宣地保留了下来。  
他们在床上一向挺合得来，可这差不多可以算是最后一次的情事竟然让他毫无兴致。好在对方似乎只把这当做一个结束的信号而表示理解，毕竟海尔森这次之后恐怕短期内都不会再回英国，回归朋友关系或许是最好的选择。

只有海尔森自己知道这意味着什么。  
他无法允许自己接受康纳的感情，却也已经无法在与别人的情事上得到乐趣。  
他绝对不是什么浪漫主义者，但是当事实摆在眼前，海尔森也只能苦笑着承认，居然有这么一个人，会成为他所有其它情事的终结。  
好在一旦承认了这一点，寻找替代品倒也不是太难的事情。

可是自己真的已经介意到这个地步了吗？介意到梦里出现的意象已经明显到无需任何玄乎的关于梦的解析理论、就已经让他的嫉妒和占有欲昭然若揭的程度了吗？  
是的，他注意到了那个女孩亲吻康纳的一幕并听到了他们周末约会计划的事实本身，也许就已经足以说明问题了；是的，也许他有在下意识地猜想着他们发展到了哪一步、甚至恶意地揣测着那说不定只是康纳为了吸引他注意力而故意为之的手段——即使真的是这样，他不得不承认也许康纳确实成功了。

海尔森叹了口气。关上花洒的时候，他觉得自己好像听到了康纳的声音。  
但是那是不可能的。  
康纳不可能在这个时间不打招呼地突然上门——更别提今晚还是他的“约会之夜”，谁都知道那意味着什——  
哦。  
康纳。  
海尔森疑惑地眨了眨眼睛。

年轻人没有回答他的问题，逼走了自己刚刚上门的床伴，还丝毫没有要走的自觉。  
真是好极了。

康纳居然开口叫了他父亲，这倒让他有些惊讶了。看来年轻人的记忆也被唤起了一部分。  
可是显然还不够。  
否则的话，他就不会用那样的眼神看着他，好像没有什么别的是重要的，好像只要他爱他就够了。

你不明白，孩子。海尔森想。  
曾经我也相信事在人为，可就是有些东西，是人力无法撼动的。  
就好像二百年前的Haytham和Connor，即使仅凭着那些支离破碎的记忆碎片，他也毫不怀疑，他们曾经是爱着彼此的——或许连他们自己都不自知，就好像Haytham不明白，为什么比起被华盛顿利用，Connor会对自己的隐瞒更加愤怒到无法忍受。  
又或者是，即使知道了又能怎么样呢？  
他们谁都无法改变过去，也无法改变被过去塑造了的自己。他们依然只能无可避免地持续着互相误解和互相伤害的痛苦循环。而在圣殿与刺客千百年的理念之争下，在兵荒马乱的时代洪流中，感情简直是无足轻重到荒谬的事情。

可是康纳是那么孤注一掷。  
他会失去他的，海尔森意识到。  
如果他接受，那么在不远的将来，当从前完全在康纳心里苏醒，他将不可避免地失去他；可是如果他不接受，那么他立刻就会失去他，就在现在、此刻。  
海尔森发现自己别无选择。  
康纳从来不乏让他别无选择的能力。

**

海尔森再次一言不发地挣脱他的怀抱时，康纳以为一切都结束了。  
一种空虚的无力感让他躺在原地一动不动。他慢慢地意识到，也许他根本没准备好接受否定的答案，根本从一开始就笃定...  
“你还在那里愣着做什么？”海尔森的声音听起来有些懒洋洋。他慢半拍地坐起身来——对方斜倚着卧室门框冲他抬了抬下巴：“不是说要把我对别人做过的事情在我身上做一遍？那么我猜我不得不先给你演示一遍我都做过些什么，嗯？”

……什么？  
可怜康纳一时间简直拿不定主意是该先脸红，先困惑，先高兴，先抗议，还是该直接行动。  
这感觉不太对，康纳迟疑地想着。  
海尔森的语气太轻佻，太漫不经心，他不喜欢。  
他带着破釜沉舟的觉悟来摊牌，期待的可绝不是这样的结果。  
是的，也许他没有拒绝，可是这似乎也不是接受。就仿佛他奉上一颗真心，对方却只当他是荷尔蒙过剩，根本没把他的感情当一回事。  
可是要说海尔森当真不懂自己的意思、只把自己当孩子看，却又实在让人难以置信。  
康纳实在没有想到即使被逼到这个地步，海尔森也有办法滴水不漏地把球踢回来。这感觉像是一拳打在了棉花上，他连愤怒的力气也被卸掉了，只剩下无助的茫然。

他不能被海尔森牵着鼻子走，康纳模模糊糊地想，如果被他逃掉这一次，再要逼出他的真心话只会难上加难。  
他该拒绝的。他想。

可是海尔森朝他似笑非笑地伸出手，他的身体就擅自站起来走了过去，仿佛它有自己的想法、比他的脑子更知道他想怎么做似的。  
而当海尔森的手抚上他的脸颊亲过来的时候，他就连一丁点想法都没工夫有了。

这是海尔森主动的第一个吻。这个吻和之前的那些都太不一样了。如果康纳这会还能分出来一些脑子的话，他或许会意识到原来自己的吻技还有相当大可以提升的空间的。  
可是他的脑子早就顾不得那些有的没的了。

不像是康纳恨不得吞了对方似的激烈热吻，海尔森的吻几乎是柔和甚至缠绵的。一种缓慢、炽热、柔软的感觉沿着他的脊椎一节一节爬到头骨最顶的位置，他仿佛被温暖的浪渐渐吞噬，连窒息都是甜美的。  
在他彻底溺毙之前，海尔森放开了他。他没能协调好该先咽口水还是先喘气，于是他莫名其妙地被自己呛到咳嗽了半天。幸好，他可以顺势假装涨得通红的脸是咳嗽的结果。  
海尔森却丝毫没有嘲弄他可笑的失态的意思，反而微笑着又在他脸上啄了几口，倒像是觉得他很可爱似的。“本来我该让你自己准备好一切的，不过看样子恐怕对现在的你来说太难了。看来我们只好退而求其次了。”海尔森似有所指地说，虽然康纳并未完全搞懂他的意思。  
“衣服。”海尔森简单地说，像是要留给他足够空间似的后退了几步，坐在了床边的扶手椅上。  
康纳为这突然间充满观赏意味的目光而犹豫了起来，海尔森则为他的反应挑了挑眉毛：“所以你之前的豪言壮语只是说说而已？没关系，你随时可以反悔。没什么后果。”他冲着门的方向做了个手势：“门一直开着的，你自便。”  
海尔森话音还没落，一件外套就被狠狠地甩到了他怀里，接着是T恤，长裤。在只剩内裤的时候康纳明显地停顿了片刻，但也只是一秒的工夫，那件内裤也向他飞了过来，差点没盖在他脸上。感到被小看了的小狼崽像是要抖落身上水珠的落水小动物似的，三下五除二地把自己抖了个干干净净，这会儿正光溜溜气呼呼地瞪着他，甚至顾不上为自己半勃的硬挺而感到尴尬了。

海尔森差点为这反应轻笑出声，顾及到年轻人才险险忍住，他向床的方向示意了一下。“接下来，我要你取悦自己。就像你平时做的那样。”他说，不出意料地看到康纳僵在了床边。  
年轻人张了张嘴，反射性地想要抗议，又想到了什么似的恨恨地闭上了嘴。他在床上坐了下来，手不确定地握上了自己的勃起。他的脸红得像是要从耳尖滴出血来，可脸上却又偏偏挂着一副赌气不肯认输似的表情，海尔森简直不知道该觉得可怜还是好笑了。

“这不公平，”康纳突然说：“如果要我像平时做的那样，那你也得提供点帮助。”  
“哦？”  
“平时我是想着你做的。”康纳咬了咬牙，一副豁出去了的样子直视过来。  
海尔森只觉得仿佛被一颗直球迎面击中了似的，他眯了眯眼睛：“所以呢？”  
“所以现在这样我没法做。你在我面前，却又这么正襟危坐地看戏，会对我的想象产生干扰。”  
“啊，原来如此。”  
海尔森点了点头，他站起身来走到床边，直到浴袍的布料几乎要擦上康纳的脸才停下。  
年轻人为这过近的距离而微不可查地抖了一下，不确定地仰头看着他。

“如果对你有帮助的话，你可以把它脱掉。”海尔森以眼神示意着浴袍的带子。  
“我……”  
康纳没能说下去，他的声音莫名其妙地哽住了。他的大脑宕机了似的，没法做出反应，反倒是手很有主见似的，发着抖去拽那根腰带的一端。

那腰带在一拽之下就散了个彻底，浴袍的前襟也大敞开来，康纳头晕目眩地发现，海尔森里面竟然什么也没穿。  
白皙饱满的胸肌，结实健美的腹肌，曲线分明的腰肢就这么一览无余地撞了他满眼，再往下……康纳不自觉地吞咽了一下。海尔森也已经勃起了大半，又粗又长直直地竖在他眼前。他不是没有幻想过它的样子，甚至，他下意识地想到，它似乎跟他梦里想象出的没什么区别。可是实物就在眼前的冲击力又分明不是想象能够比拟的。他几乎能感觉到它辐射出的热量，有如实质似的让他晕晕乎乎地就想要伸手去碰。

海尔森一把抓住了他的手：“既然是想象，应该是不需要碰到的，不是吗？”他似笑非笑地说，把康纳的手放回他的身上：“别让我干扰你。”  
康纳发出一声小小的呜咽。他近乎无意识地握住自己的阴茎，大脑一片空白。  
不过他也并不需要费心去想象些什么了，单单是被海尔森的温度和味道包围着，他就已经硬得发疼，再想到对方竟然也会为他硬成这个样子，他的勃起更是受不了似的吐出水来。  
他的抚慰毫无章法，也顾不上什么技巧，可他依然没能坚持太久。  
快要高潮的时候，他终于支持不住向后倒在床上，却还舍不得移开视线似的紧紧盯着海尔森的眼睛。也许是他的双眼被快感的泪水所模糊而产生的错觉，康纳仿佛看到那片一向平静无波的灰蓝海面起了波澜。

他没能看得更仔细一些了，高潮来得又急又猛，他反射性地闭上了眼睛，甚至没意识到随着自己控制不住的呻吟出口的是对方的名字。  
他在一波一波的高潮里发着抖，直到一双温暖的手有力地按住了他，接着是胸膛，是大腿，是嘴唇。海尔森赤裸的皮肤覆盖上来，像是海浪从头到脚把他整个淹没。  
直到海尔森微微撑起身子去摸他的小腹，他才意识到自己的白浊喷得到处都是，洒了的牛奶似的一汪汪地散在他刀刻般的肌肉纹理间。康纳不由自主地抬起胳膊挡住自己的眼睛，海尔森却轻笑着凑上来吻他的脖子，咬他的耳尖，又揉他的胸口，让他昏昏沉沉地迅速软成任人摆布的一团。直到他感到腿间一凉，才反应过来似的惊跳了一下——原来海尔森竟是蘸着他自己的精液往他的腿间开拓去了。

没等年轻人来得及组织起什么语言来表达他自己也搞不清是什么的感想，海尔森已经再次用他温热的嘴唇和另一只手安抚了他。他的手指置于他的耳尖，接着一路向下，轻抚过他的脸颊，脖颈，胸口，像他的吻一样充满柔情和欲望。另一只手则缓慢而坚定地慢慢把他一点一点地打开。那动作太温柔，康纳反而被折磨得双眼通红，几乎要流下泪来。

当海尔森进入他的时候，康纳终于忍不住呻吟起来。被完全打开的感觉、和海尔森合为一体的认知，这一切都太超过了，他的胸口仿佛充得太满的气球，如果不张开嘴就要立刻爆炸似的，而他甚至根本听不到自己叫得有多大声。他仿佛置身于万米之下的深海，周遭的一切都强烈地压迫着他的感官，却又奇异地保持着绝对的平静。  
一种柔和，规律，不间断的动作持续地摇摆着他，他无力反抗，却也不觉得恐慌。他知道他在绝对安全的地方，可以放任自己随波逐流，漂到这海的任何角落。  
“康纳……”  
听到自己名字的时候，康纳有一瞬的失神。他睁开眼睛，愣了几秒，后知后觉地意识到是海尔森在不自觉地呼唤自己。他埋头在自己的脸侧，声音低沉而温柔，和着他抑制不住的喘息撞进他的耳朵。霎时间，康纳仿佛全身过了电，在海尔森身下毫无预兆地高潮了。他绞紧的内壁让海尔森发出忍无可忍的呻吟，与他自己的二重奏似的响成一片。  
海尔森贴心地停了片刻，等他从那朵最高的浪花上落回地面，然后他帮他翻过身，捞起他软得几乎扶不起的腰，再次进入了他。等到海尔森不知哪一下撞到了他根本不知其存在的敏感点时，康纳已经没了叫的力气，他的头高高扬起，嘴大大地张开，却没能发出什么声音，口水流了下来也毫无所觉。他再也支持不住地软倒在床上，可海尔森却不肯放过他，贴身上去狠狠地朝着那一点顶，节奏也渐渐变得狂乱起来。可怜的康纳被从未经历过的陌生快感摆弄得几乎要魂飞魄散，喘得像是忘记了如何呼吸。当海尔森终于释放在他深处的时候，像是被体内的温热刺激到似的，他的硬挺也一抖一抖地吐出白浊，可本人却已经失了神，盈满泪水的眼睛大张着，完全没了焦距。

意识再次回归的时候，康纳发现自己已经舒舒服服地躺进了被子里，身上显然已经被清洁过，一片清爽。室内静悄悄的，只有空调几不可查的运转声。海尔森却不见踪影。  
康纳猛地坐了起来，如果不是因为他明显是躺在海尔森的卧室里，他几乎要以为自己只是做了一场过于真实的梦了。  
下床的一瞬间他的腰软了一下，康纳脸红了红，咬了咬牙，还是大步走到门前一把拉开了门——海尔森正坐在沙发上，他手里的杯子已经空了，却像是没发现似的还端着它，看样子像是在发呆。

“海尔森？”康纳不确定地出声道。  
仿佛是突然被从自己的思绪里惊醒过来一般，海尔森微微地抖了一下。他回过头来看了康纳一眼：“不叫我‘父亲’了？”他说。语气说不清是在嘲弄还是叹息。

康纳沉默了下来。来时那股撑着他的气势突然无影无踪。  
他跟自己的父亲上床了。  
不仅如此，他几乎可以算是逼迫自己的父亲跟自己上床了。

难道这就是海尔森的计划？  
他无法接受自己的感情，却也没勇气拒绝，于是干脆顺水推舟，指望自己在真的发生之后才能意识到这是多么沉重的一件事，然后主动地知难而退？

康纳不自觉地握紧了拳头。如果是这样的话，那么海尔森也太低估他的决心了。  
一股无名的火又冒了上来，他一时没忍住冲口而出：“你呢？你又什么时候开始有当父亲的自觉了？”

海尔森的侧脸僵了僵，他握着杯子的手似乎抖了抖，康纳几乎要以为他会把那个杯子给摔过来了。可他只是把那个杯子放回了茶几，一言不发地又倒了一杯。  
康纳受够了他这回避一切讨论的姿态，如果说他从Haytham和Connor的故事里得到了什么启示的话，那就是哪怕他们能有一次推心置腹的谈话，也不至于最后走到父子相残的地步。  
他走到海尔森身边坐了下来：“你为什么不告诉我？”  
海尔森摇了摇头，很累了似的：“有些事强行干涉反而不会有好结果。我想你明白的。”  
我不明白。康纳想。为这打哑谜似的回答而感到困惑又不满。“所以如果我没有自己发现的话，你是这辈子都不打算告诉我了？”  
海尔森沉默了片刻，才慢慢地说：“如果那样的话，或许也未尝不是一件好事。没有那些过去，你也许反而可以做更纯粹的你。”  
这回答简直让康纳更加如坠五里雾中，如果不是因为海尔森的表情实在不像是在开玩笑，他几乎要认定对方是在故意耍他玩了。  
“母亲呢？你离开了她吗？她现在在哪？”

随着这个问题，海尔森的表情终于发生了变化。他僵硬地转过来看向他，“你说什么？”他喃喃道。  
康纳也困惑地看着他，不知道为什么这个问题会让海尔森的反应如此之大：“你和她已经没有联系了吗？”  
海尔森脸上的表情已是毫不掩饰的震惊和困惑：“你在说什么？你不记得吗？”  
“记得什么？”  
“如果你把我叫父亲的话，你怎么会不记得你的母亲？”  
“我……我该记得吗？可是我从来没见过……”  
“你到底想起来了多少？”  
“想起来什么？你到底在说什么？”  
“天啊，”海尔森脸上第一次出现了近似于恐慌的表情，仿佛为了平复心情似的，他揉了揉鼻梁：“那么你为什么叫我父亲？”  
“因为……”康纳困惑地看着他，心想这是什么古怪的问法，“因为你是我的父亲啊。不是吗？亲子鉴定的结果不会有错。”  
“……你去做了亲子鉴定？”  
“是……抱歉我擅作主张，一开始我只是抱着试试看能不能测出什么血缘关系的想法，如果有的话说不定能为我们推断跟祖先的血缘联系提供线索……”

海尔森则像是完全没在听他讲话似的，他的表情一片空白，突然丢了魂似的。康纳不禁担心地轻轻靠上去握住了他的手：“你还好吗？”  
对方的反应则只是摇了摇头，他看向康纳，扯出一个苦笑，他缓缓开口，声音有些沙哑：“你知道吗，我从14岁起时，就意识到自己只对同性有兴趣。”  
康纳为这突然的话题转换而疑惑地歪了歪头。  
海尔森接着道：“我这辈子到今天为止，从来没有跟任何一个女性发生过关系。”  
康纳完完全全地怔住了。他知道海尔森没有骗他。  
可是亲子鉴定也同样不可能有假。  
这是怎么回事？！

“所以如果那份亲子鉴定无误的话，恐怕只有一个可能。”  
“你的母亲就是齐欧。”  
“我们不是他们的后代，他们也不是我们的前世。我们就是他们。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里没法0.5章，所以之前因为那个“说明文件”的缘故章节一直错开了，强迫症的我为了与lofter和随缘上的chapter数保持一致，终于在这一章追上了！合成的上下两章都在这里。更新的是下章，请相应滑动。


	12. 迷失

12 迷失

“请留一下门！”  
谢伊小跑几步进了电梯：“谢谢。劳驾22楼。”  
冲站在数字按键旁边的姑娘笑了笑表示感谢后，他低头查看自己手中那两个大袋子是否完好。

他能感觉到那位年轻姑娘在用余光打量他。好吧，他知道自己脸上的伤疤过于明显了一些，这让他在面无表情的时候也比普通人显得危险那么一点。可是看在他拎了满手的食品和日用品的份上，他希望他没有给这位姑娘带来什么不必要的恐慌。

说真的，作为一名正当年的国际刑警，他这几天的日子过得真可谓是久违的人畜无害。  
虽然在圣诞将至的这个时候，过一阵子居家的日常生活也很不错——尤其考虑到这个“家”还是海尔森的家。  
因为与他们组织合作多年的门罗教授是海尔森多年好友的关系，谢伊在一个偶然的契机结识了当时与门罗同在一所大学任教的海尔森。十几年来他们一直保持着不错的交情。虽然要谢伊说的话，这交情似乎或多或少总有点无事就不登三宝殿的意思——或许与他们两人的性格也有关系，毕竟他们谁都不是爱没话找话积极社交的类型。  
因此谢伊此前对海尔森的私人生活总有些由于一无所知而产生的好奇，或许还有那么点有意无意的猜想。  
毕竟作为一个大学教授，他身上那种似乎总是充满谜团的气质也太独特了一些。而人对于不了解的东西，总免不了有些失真的想象。

所以这一次，当门罗因为实验到了关键阶段抽不开身，而拜托正好在休假的谢伊帮忙送设备到海尔森这里时，他答应得比平常还要更爽快一些。他知道海尔森多年来对Abstergo的调查最近有了突破性的进展，而门罗最近一直在秘密帮他开发的一种可穿戴设备也与此有关，因此他虽然隐隐预感到此行恐怕不会是上门送一趟快递那么简单，可是实际情况还是大大出乎他的预料之外。在许多意义上。

谢伊腾出一只手拿出钥匙开了门，径直到厨房把买来的食品和杂物都各归其位之后，才向海尔森的卧室走去——起码一天里的一大半时间，他都会在那里。轻轻敲了敲门，果然听到对方含糊地“嗯”了一声作为回应。  
他推开门——海尔森坐在床边，微微倾着身，与那个半倚着床头的年轻人唇齿相接，看起来就像一对丝毫不在意有人在场的热恋情侣。谢伊第一次撞见的时候也惊得目瞪口呆，毕竟他印象中的海尔森和“热恋”这个词语简直就像企鹅和芝士火锅一样半点不搭边。  
当然了，他很快发现实际情况跟表面上的旖旎也丝毫不搭边。

先不说那个叫康纳的年轻人居然是海尔森的儿子——天知道他一直以为海尔森是弯的来着——可他们的相处方式也太……倒不是说谢伊有见过他们平常相处是什么样——他来的时候，那个年轻人已经处于昏迷状态起码几个月了；也倒不是说海尔森有什么特别的举动，只是许多说起来也算正常的事情由他做来，就总给谢伊一种说不出的感觉：比如他喂食时把康纳半抱在怀里的方式，比如他有时看着年轻人的睡颜若有所思的眼神，更别说晚上他们相拥而眠的姿势——好吧，虽然客房被谢伊占了，他们父子同床共枕也无可厚非，但是总之就是有哪里不太对，谢伊肯定地想，嗯，说不同寻常恐怕都是轻描淡写。不过再怎么样国际警察也管不到人家的床上去。更别说康纳已经成年，即使他们真的搞出什么洛丽塔式的劲爆剧情也是你情我愿，谢伊顶多只是觉得自己果然太不了解海尔森了。  
而至于那个年轻人，说昏迷或许已经算是最乐观的形容。

康纳一直处于无知觉的状态，虽然表面上看和睡着了没什么两样，可他的脑电图和正常人的根本不一样。虽然万幸不是闭锁综合症*，似乎也没到植物人的程度，但顶多也就是最小意识状态*，只保留着最基本程度的对外界刺激的反应。  
如果不是因为海尔森坚持表示康纳什么病都没有、一定会恢复意识的话，在谢伊看来那根本就是典型的植物人状态，而海尔森——虽然他的心情可以理解，但是谢伊担心他是不是已经关心则乱，失去理智而不愿接受现实。  
毕竟，他只是请过几位脑神经科的专家朋友看了康纳的情况，却一直没有送他入院治疗。而且，没有请护工也就算了，甚至不同意插管，宁愿自己每天贴身照料。  
“他的感官都还正常，我又不是不能照顾他，何必让他受那种罪。”海尔森如是说。  
可是他口中轻飘飘的一句“照顾”实在不是一般人能忍受的，更别说是海尔森来做——如果不是亲眼所见，谢伊根本无法相信海尔森会为任何人做到这种地步。  
2小时一次翻身，4小时一次营养粥，8小时一次肌肉按摩，12小时一次蔬果汁……康纳只有最基本的吞咽反射，每次喂完200ml的流食就要花上半小时。请了长假在家的海尔森的每一天就这样被无数个提醒闹钟分割成了机械到难以忍受的部分。  
除了这些之外的时间，海尔森要么是通过一个古怪的像是游戏的界面和一个叫戴斯蒙的人聊些谢伊不大懂的事情，要么就是在看一些看起来像是游戏视频的东西——如此种种，实在不能怪谢伊认真地考虑起海尔森是不是疯了的可能性。

“康纳还是老样子？”  
海尔森沉默地摇了摇头，起身把手中空了的碗勺递给谢伊，回身把毫无知觉的年轻人小心地抱回被子里躺好。  
“虽然很难接受，可是医生们的意见你也听了不少，脑电图也摆在眼前。这都多久了？三个月？这么下去不是办法。”眼看自己再过两天就要离开，放心不下的谢伊忍不住最后一次劝说的尝试。  
“我知道这一切在你看来都很不合常理，”海尔森叹了口气，“可是相信我，有些事情你不知道比较好。比起担心我，如果你能帮我调查确认这件事——还有之前阿第伦达克的事情——都和Abstergo无关的话，我就感激不尽了。”  
话尽于此，谢伊只好作罢。至少海尔森看起来非常清楚自己在做什么，这就够了。

谢伊不知道的是，海尔森并不总像他表现出的那么有把握。  
他所掌握的信息太少，而其中还有许多推论有诸多暧昧的地方。在没有十足根据的情况下，海尔森所能倚仗的几乎只有他对康纳的了解。  
当康纳没有在他的课上出现，电话也无人接听的时候，他第一时间意识到一定是出了什么事。而当他找到Ezio，并通过他的钥匙打开公寓，发现睡在床上怎么也叫不醒的康纳身边居然放着安眠药瓶子的时候，他也无比笃定地否认了Ezio犹豫地提出的那个似乎是显而易见的可能性。  
此后送往医院急救的结果也证实了海尔森的判断：康纳体内的安眠药是正常剂量，与他的昏迷状态毫无关系。而从康纳的脑电图和神经影像评估的结果来看，他的大脑功能皮层和脑干网络结构都没有任何损伤迹象，可他又确确实实处于最小意识状态。如此一来，连病因也难以判断，除了刺激唤醒以外甚至没什么称得上是治疗的方法。

医生们束手无策，海尔森却反而有了些隐约的猜想。

康纳的睡眠质量一向很好，或许没有倒头就睡那么夸张，但也差不了多少。这样的他买安眠药会是为了什么呢？  
海尔森拿着那瓶明显是新买来刚开封的安眠药去问了附近的几家药店，又把剩下的药片倒出来数了数——看来康纳在3天前买回了这瓶安眠药，并遵循正常剂量连吃了2天，一切如常，而在第三次服药过后的早上，他却已经陷入了几乎意识全无的状态。  
海尔森又仔细地向戴斯蒙确认了这几天康纳在游戏里的行动。  
“他找我要了所有你的剧情线的影像资料。”戴斯蒙回道：“天哪，他该不是看了那些受了什么刺激？”  
“康纳没有那么脆弱。一定有什么别的原因。”海尔森犹豫了片刻：“如果、如果说康纳的意识已经被传输到了过去的某个时间点，你有可能追踪到他吗？”  
“你是说……？！可是我以为Animus改进版的设备还没有准备就绪？”  
“确实如此。即使有你从Abstergo数据库复制出来的详细设计图，实际做出来也是个大工程，更别说还要按照我们的要求进行改进。门罗教授告诉我可能还需要几个月才行。”  
“那康纳是怎么……？”  
“我看过Animus的设计原理，虽然技术细节不是我的领域，可是从它的功能上来看，无论是你当时实际使用过的最初几代Animus也好，最新可携带式的改进版Animus也好，其实它们都只是把原本就存在于使用者细胞和DNA里的信息解读出来、并据此生成便于操作和定位的影像和界面，是这样吧？”  
“确实，我想你说得没错。”  
“换句话说，它只是一个翻译器和用户界面，实际的功能和信息其实一直存在于我们体内，只是如果没有它的帮助，很少有人能学会如何去解读这些信息并利用这种功能罢了。伊甸圣器或许也是类似，虽然它提供了在多维时空里自由移动的可能性，可是如果意识原本就无法移动的话，那么跨时空传输意识自然也无从谈起。所以起码我们可以肯定，即使没有伊甸圣器，意识也是具备在时间线上跳跃移动的理论上的可能性的，不是吗？”  
“你是说，康纳有可能在没有任何外界设备辅助的情况下，实现了对自己的意识传输？”  
“我想有这种可能。从他的剧情线来看，康纳之前似乎曾经有过接触伊甸圣器、甚至有过意识被传输到平行世界的经历。如果说因此导致他对自己意识的控制有了什么与常人不同的地方，也不是完全无法想象。虽然我想这一次恐怕不是他有意为之。否则他不会连一点线索和情报都没有给我们留下。”  
“这实在是难以置信。不过我明白了，我会在过去的时间线里试着定位他的意识。如果有发现的话我会第一时间跟你联系。”  
“拜托了。谢谢你，戴斯蒙。”

可是事情进展并不顺利。一周过去了，接着是另一周，一个月过去了，接着是另一个月。海尔森每天早上的第一件事已经从试着唤醒年轻人，变成了跟戴斯蒙确认有无新的消息。可是答案总是否定的。海尔森知道连戴斯蒙也开始怀疑这种搜寻根本是无用功，只是为了让他心里好受一些而没有明说罢了，可是海尔森坚信康纳就在那里:他的意识没有消失，只是迷失在了浩瀚的时间海洋里，在一片混沌里挣扎着沉浮。而他一定会找到他。

“即使我们定位到了他，接下来该怎么办？我们无法与他直接交流，而他的意识肯定会与那个时代的康纳有一定程度的融合，如果在他没有准备的情况下强行分离意识，造成损害的可能性恐怕会相当高。”  
“我刚刚接到门罗的联络，设备再有几周就可以就绪。如果我们能够定位到康纳，我会去接他回来。”  
话虽如此，时间进入十二月，康纳却依然音讯全无。

夜半的纽约依然灯火灿烂，透过窗帘漏出一星半点，在一片浓黑的背景中勾勒出年轻人微微起伏的轮廓。海尔森的目光无意识地盯着那团笼罩在康纳身上的暖光。

难道自己想错了吗？难道自己真的只是在垂死挣扎着不肯面对现实吗？

眼前的年轻人睡颜安详，结实健壮的肌肉全然放松着，在冬日的夜晚辐射出生命的温度。海尔森不由自主地靠上去，把那点温热紧紧拥在怀里。

自己是对的，海尔森想，纵使丝毫没有把握，他那几乎没有根据的猜想也一定是对的——否则还能怎么办呢？他已经没有任何其它可以做的尝试了。

海尔森醒来的时候，夜晚的浓黑还没有散去。有那么几秒钟，他只是睡意朦胧地躺着，奇怪是什么把自己从无梦的安眠里拖了出来。

一种温润的触感包裹着他，让他的意识愈加模糊起来。或许自己只是落入了又一个从前的梦境里，当他的视线落在那个伏在他两腿间熟悉的轮廓上的时候，海尔森慢半拍地想着。这唇舌的动作太熟练，太激烈，不可能是他所熟悉的那个康纳，可那感触却又并不让他觉得陌生。年轻人富有技巧，又带着些恰到好处的粗暴，他没能坚持太久就释放在了包裹着自己的火热里。

入口被试探着打开的感觉让海尔森从高潮后的恍惚里惊醒过来，他反射性地想要摆脱那双有力地压制着自己的手。他记不真切自己的反抗有多认真，总之他被轻易地制住了。年轻人甚至没用上什么力道，可他的动作迅捷而干练，有种身经百战的纯熟，几乎是三两下之间就牢牢地把海尔森压在了身下。

“康纳？”他不确定地叫着，黑暗里的身影却只是沉默着凑上来深深地吻他。那触感无疑是康纳，可是却又有哪里很不一样。不知怎么的，海尔森总觉得在这个充满了情欲和占有欲的吻里尝到了刻骨的悲伤和绝望。一时间，他感到自己仿佛不是被困在柔软的织物和火热的肌肤之间，而是被裹挟进了那深渊一般的绝望情绪里，唯有怀里的温度是唯一的存在与救赎。

  
年轻人把头埋进他的肩窝，“我很抱歉”，他说。  
“没关系。”海尔森反射性地说着，收紧了怀抱，虽然不明白他是在为了什么而道歉。  
如果是为了这场情事的话，那么你大可不必感到抱歉的，在年轻人插进来的时候，海尔森模糊地想，希望自己先前的反抗没有剧烈到让康纳觉得这是一场强奸，那也未免太冤枉了。

很快，那点不合时宜的担心就在剧烈的动作里被摇得七零八落。

海尔森脱了一半的深蓝色睡衣被剥下肩膀，束缚住了双臂，让他完全失去了掌控。一部分的他为这彻底的失控而不安，可另一部分的他则反而享受着这种失控，像是疲惫了一路的领航员终于可以放开掌舵的手，他任凭自己在年轻人带给他的汹涌快感里随波逐流。

康纳滚烫的身躯紧密地贴着他，下身一刻不停地凶猛挺进。在第二次射出来之后，海尔森已经陷入了半恍惚。他被从床上捞起来，坐在健壮结实的大腿上上下起伏。他们已经从胸膛到小腹都紧密相贴，康纳却还嫌不够似的把他死命地往怀里揉，一点不在乎之前射出的白浊在他们之间黏腻成一片。

年轻健壮的身体仿佛永远不知疲倦，海尔森却已经开始在意识的边缘沉浮。他算不清楚康纳在他体内射了几次，只能模糊地感到精液已经在不断地从他们交合的地方溢出来，又顺着他的大腿缓缓流下。当康纳把他翻过身来，再一次进入的时候，海尔森已经没了迎合的力气，身体酸软到无法支撑，于是他被年轻人用全部的体重深深地压进那堆被他们的体液沾湿的织物中。在已经分不清彼此的粗重喘息里，在进出间四溅的水声里，康纳那如雷的心跳却格外清晰，那蓬勃的生命力透过胸腔，仿佛也震荡在了他的心上。

海尔森再次睁开眼睛，才发觉自己昨晚不知何时彻底失去了意识。身上和体内残留的黏腻提醒着他几小时前发生的一切，始作俑者还维持着紧紧拥抱着他的姿势睡在身旁，可是海尔森却怎么也叫不醒他。  
不知怎的，海尔森却并不觉得太过意外。

  
“昨天晚上康纳的意识被占据了几小时，应该才刚刚离开不久，你能追踪到它现在去了哪里吗？”  
戴斯蒙或许有些困惑不解，但他很好地抑制住了自己的好奇心，立刻着手去做更紧急的事。

片刻后，他给了海尔森回答：“1805年9月16号。不仅如此，我想我找到康纳了。昨晚他就在那里。”  
“你是说，1805年9月16号的康纳和我们在找的康纳在几小时前发生了短暂的意识交换？”  
“可以这么说……天哪，我不明白这是如何发生的，但是从数据交换的结果来看，确实是这样没错。”

我倒也许有些明白了，海尔森想起自己因为蛇毒而昏迷时候的情形，隐约觉得答案已经呼之欲出，只是还剩最后关键的几个碎片就能成形。

“你说‘昨晚’，所以现在他已经不在那里了吗？”  
“是的。不知为何他每天都会出现在不同的时间点上。在此之前我没能追踪到他，看来是因为他大部分时间都只存在于潜意识里，被本体的意识掩盖了存在，所以很难直接定位。多亏了昨天的那几个小时，现在我终于能对他保持定位了。现在他在1783年。”  
1783年。  
海尔森叹了口气。那是Haytham死去后的两年，是自己无法涉足的领域。“这是好消息。只要他在1781年Haytham死亡以前的时间出现，我就可以行动了。”

或许该说他们实在运气不佳，康纳仿佛是在故意与他们玩捉迷藏一般，又是半个多月过去，谢伊来了又走，设备已经就绪，戴斯蒙也找到了抵消伊甸圣器“自动消化”效果的方法——毕竟他们不想因为海尔森这趟计划外的时空之旅对当前的世界造成什么影响。一切准备都已万全，康纳却始终在海尔森无法触及的时间线上徘徊。

一晃到了圣诞节的早晨。 海尔森按下闹钟，转头注视了片刻年轻人平静的睡颜。

你不如干脆到新年之后再醒好了，他想，醒早了也没礼物给你。不仅没有礼物，圣诞大餐和圣诞树也一概没有，醒了也继续给你灌一个月粥。海尔森自顾自地想着，丝毫没觉得自己的想法幼稚得可笑，反而觉得平衡了不少。他心里舒服了，于是抱着康纳亲了亲，这才起床开了电脑。

收到新信息的声音响起的时候，海尔森牙正刷了一半。不知怎么的，他连刷完牙也等不及，含着半嘴的泡沫就匆匆走到了电脑前。  
不出所料，是戴斯蒙的信息。

那是短短的一行数字——  
“1776.06.27.”

圣诞节真的来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *闭锁综合症，无法控制身体（极端形式的完全性闭锁综合症病人连眨眼也无法做到），但意识清醒完整。  
> *最小意识状态，近似植物人状态，但有时会出现意识征兆，身体保存有不同程度的基本反射。


	13. 狱中谈话

13\. 狱中谈话

“你要待到什么时候？”  
康纳为这突然的搭话而呆了呆：“你能看到我？”   
这些日子来，几乎每次醒来，康纳都发现自己身处不同的时间和地点。他很快猜到自己大概是被困在了从前的自己的意识里：只是多数时候，他更像是一个旁观者，从前的自己的主意识似乎也没有注意到他的存在。这反倒让他松了口气，毕竟他不确定与过去的自己过度交流会产生什么不可预知的影响。  
只有在主意识沉睡的时候，他才能对自己的身体有那么点控制权。出于一种微妙的鸠占鹊巢的愧疚感，康纳倒是从没敢轻举妄动，总是选择乖乖地跟着睡觉——当然了，往往一觉醒来，他已经到了新的“鹊巢”。

“说‘看到’有点怪，不过是的，差不多就是那个意思。我能感觉到你。”  
毕竟不是第一次有什么奇怪的东西出现在脑子里跟我对话了，拉顿哈给顿默默嘀咕着，只不过上次那个有更清晰的形象、会更多的把戏、能带来点更逼真的幻觉之类的罢了。  
而这次的则在感觉上有些不同。他无法直接感知到对方的所思所想，但却奇异地好像能直观感受到对方的情绪变化。

“我猜你不打算告诉我你是谁了？”拉顿哈给顿盯着对方暧昧模糊的边界。那感觉上像一团透明的、不断变化的、嗯，面团，或者别的什么软乎乎的东西。  
“嗯...我想，也许你不知道比较好。对不起。”面团不断变化着形状，看起来相当游移不定。“但是请相信，我不会做出什么不利于你的事情。如果没有意外的话，你下次醒来的时候，我就会离开了。”  
“你是人类吗？”  
康纳愣了一下，然后意识到对方多半是想起了和朱诺的那次遭遇：“是的”，他犹豫了片刻，接道：“事实上，我和你并没有太大的不同。”  
随着这句话，康纳发现自己的轮廓忽地起了变化，隐约有了人的形状。  
拉顿哈给顿显然也看到了相同的变化，康纳能感到他似乎想要说些什么地张了张嘴。

正在这当口——  
“哈，你醒了，甜心。”  
他们不约而同地看向说话的人：托马斯·希基正透过墙上的裂缝向他挑衅地笑着。

康纳突然确切地意识到自己身处何时了。

一种难以名状的悲戚攫住了他。他很明白这是为什么。  
他已经同很多年后的自己一道，无数次向这一刻回望。那些隔着岁月的凝视或许不比这一刻的感受更真切实在，却因着回望的角度而充满了凄然的默示。

而对于这一切，此刻的拉顿哈给顿还正一无所觉着。

当他与海尔森咫尺相隔的这一刻，拉顿哈给顿不得不承认，也许自己从未停止过对父亲的温情的期许，从未停止过对他们之间无数可能性的想象。即使这些年来，他身边的所有人和事都在拼命地向他指出，那份想象注定要落空，甚至连他也以为自己早已对此毫无异议，以为那些不切实际的天真想法早已被现实的深渊所吞没。

可到头来，原来他一直在自欺欺人：或许父亲根本不知道自己的存在，或许阿基里斯对父亲的描述有失偏颇，或许父亲也有自己的苦衷——他宁愿用无穷无尽的借口为海尔森开脱。  
又或者，他其实是在为自己开脱。

那毕竟是一个承载了他太多期待的名字——亲缘，血脉，温情，和更多他难以名状的东西。这期待已经变得过于庞大，以至于哪怕他已经放下了那么许多，剩下的却还依然沉重到他无法背负。  
在他至今为止的生命里，海尔森或许从未真正出现，却也从未真正缺失。他在他难眠的夜里，在无言的梦里，在烛火下的画像里，在别人的故事里，在失真的想象里；甚至，每一次投向远方的凝视、每一次从鸟瞰点一跃而下时片刻的空白里，都有他驱不散的影子。

而在这一刻，当他终于与海尔森咫尺相隔、而对方却连一个眼神都吝于给他的这一刻，所有借口终于彻底粉碎，所有期许终于彻底落空。  
他的影子还在，只是成了一道浓重的阴翳，让他曾经的一切关于温情的幻想都骤然失了温度，变得可笑而毫无意义。  
他无法不为自己的天真和软弱感到羞耻。  
他决定自己此刻的痛苦都是因为他所抱有的憧憬。  
于是他以最快的速度在自己的周围筑起没有城门的高墙，假装从来不曾期待有人来访。没人能够入内，自己也无法出去。  
正如海尔森在多年前做的那样。

“我必须要了解。”康纳早先就是抱着这样的心情，向戴斯蒙要来了Haytham的所有剧情录像。  
那时，他以为自己——无论现在的还是过去的——从来不曾了解海尔森。  
可仿佛天意使然，这场不期然的意识漂流带着他从自己的从前匆匆掠过。这些浮光掠影的片段，和他无法厘清、却又感同身受的记忆碎片让他发现，他或许也从来不曾真正了解过自己。

他从曾经的海尔森那里拼凑起遗落在未来的记忆，也透过从前的自己回忆起更久远的过去。  
他看着自己一次次在海尔森的床上为“父亲”这个称呼刻下罄竹难书的不伦注脚，也见证了初为人父的自己如何试图为这个称呼写下新的定义。他知道在海尔森死后的那些年里，自己是如何无法自拔地沉溺于关于父亲的回忆——或许是因为海尔森、连同他所存在过的痕迹，都已经被他亲手抹杀殆尽，他已经只存在于自己的记忆里。  
可是那些记忆是危险的。恰恰是那些温情的、在最美的梦里也无缘重温的回忆，是最锋利的刀刃，在从内侧温暖着身体的同时，也在从内侧把他的身体一点一点地切割。

记忆里埋藏着最危险的线索。它们曾经如此讳莫如深，仿佛充满了最深奥的隐喻，藏身在最幽暗的河底，淹没所有可供寻找的痕迹；可回头看时，它们却又赫然浮在表面，被时间的河流轻而易举地推回眼前。

是的，正如他自己所说，海尔森或许从不屑于矫饰温情，不如说，他在掩饰温情方面的造诣反倒登峰造极。  
回想起来，康纳对于海尔森冷言冷语背后的那些无从定义的感情或许并非一无所觉——这大概也是为何他虽然时常被对方的冷嘲热讽激得像只时刻全神戒备的斗犬，却无法否认自己也在享受与对方那些幼稚而无意义的斗嘴的原因之一——可是身在其中的自己，到底没能读懂海尔森冷硬面具下无法言说的温情。  
父亲沉重的过去给他戴上了层层枷锁，而自己又为解开这些枷锁做了什么呢？  
他连对萍水相逢的陌生人都可以奉献出的最大限度的关心和体贴，在父亲面前反倒格外吝啬起来。他们就像两只刺猬，被残酷的生活所驯化，笨拙地不懂如何敞开自己柔软的肚皮；越是想要向对方靠近，就越是让对方遍体鳞伤。

对曾经的他们来说，刀剑相向比温言良语更容易，威逼利诱比晓以情理更可信。  
甚至，哪怕沉湎欲望和堕落不伦是可以允许的，心旌神摇和温情流露却是绝对危险的。

毕竟，心有挂念已经是致命的软肋，更不要说情爱——他们的每一道身份都在证明着它的荒谬，而藏在这一层层的身份之后，自我的存在被不断地压缩。  
在曾经的他们身上，淫逸不过是被压缩到极致之后的宣泄，放浪不过是绝望的一种形式。

即使如此，难道海尔森没有以他的方式流露自己的感情吗？  
他嘴上宣判着康纳的死刑，手中却射出割断绞索的利刃；口中极尽挑衅之能事，却根本无法收紧扼住自己喉咙的双手。

有无数次康纳的生命被他摆上天平称量。  
有一次，天平的一端是他的得力下属和大陆军总司令的位置；另一次，是他的多年好友和圣殿骑士的未来。  
每一次，天平的另一端都只有一个康纳。每一次，康纳总是能赢。  
最后一次，那一端干脆被海尔森摆上了自己的性命。  
他知道自己会输吗？或许知道，或许不知道。  
但结果是，他用自己的命完成了最后一次称量。那是康纳在他心里的重量。

“我早该杀了你的。”  
他终于读懂了父亲的这句话。  
再没有比这更无可辩驳的证明了，再没有比这更决绝而又无望的告白了，指天誓日也不过如此。  
只可惜自己一直没能读懂这份沉重到让人绝望的爱。

这份爱几乎从没给他们带来过什么纯粹的喜悦，可当它逝去时，却自顾自地反噬给他千百倍纯粹的苦痛。

**

“你还在。”拉顿哈给顿简单地说。  
“是的。”康纳有些无奈地说，奇怪着为何这一次自己没有像之前的大多数情况一样，在一觉醒来就到了时间线的另一处。  
“你的样子和昨天不大一样了。”  
“我想，这是因为我们的样子都会因为自己和对方对彼此的认知而变化。”康纳突然意识到，大概是因为刚起床没顾上掩饰自己的缘故，这会儿的他的轮廓和他自己——或者说拉顿哈给顿的——似乎太像了一些。这好像不太妙。“换句话说，我们认为自己和对方是什么样，就会有相应的变化。比如说——”  
拉顿哈给顿眼睁睁地看着那个莫名眼熟的轮廓突然变成了一头半大不小的熊。  
这熊和他平常在森林里不时遇到的那些都不一样。它看起来圆滚滚毛茸茸，爪子安分地收着，颇有些憨厚地窝成白白的一团，显得格外人畜无害。  
他不由地向它伸出手，才发现自己的手不知何时也成了爪子——拉顿哈给顿上下打量着自己：看来对方把自己想象成了一只白狼。  
白狼慢慢走到白熊的身边，康纳能感到他正若有所思。  
只见白狼伸长脖子，凑近了比它高了小半头的白熊康纳，蹭了蹭他的下巴。下一刻，半大的白熊突然小了一圈，白狼则摇了摇尾巴，挺满意的样子。  
康纳失笑。从他对自己的具象化认知来看，至少对方没有为自己这个不速之客过长的逗留而表现出丝毫敌意和不耐，这是好事。

“你能控制我的身体吗？”当他被守卫带着下楼的时候，白狼突然问道。  
康纳犹豫了片刻，虽然同时控制也不是完全不可能——在动作不出现矛盾的范围内——只是也许其结果会有些不可避免的混乱。他怀疑自己今早一觉醒来翻得离床铺八丈远，说不定也是因为他们在睡着时都在无意识地进行控制的结果。不过他十分肯定，拉顿哈给顿本体的意识占有绝对主导权，在他本人有意识的情况下，自己能做出的控制行为十分有限。“只在你允许的条件下，我想，在一定程度上是可以的。”  
拉顿哈给顿挑了挑眉。  
然后康纳发现自己站住了。直到守卫骂骂咧咧地开始推搡，他才意识到拉顿哈给顿已经当起了甩手掌柜。

好吧。  
康纳犹豫地迈开步子。一切都还好。直到他不得不挑起斗殴为止。  
接管这具身体的感觉很奇特。一方面来说，这确实是——起码曾经是——自己的身体，有着他曾经有过的、刻在每一寸肌肉里的战斗记忆。可另一方面来说，那些记忆又因封存了几百年而显得陌生而毫无实感。在现代社会，他或许也算得上是有不弱的肌肉力量和基本的格斗技巧。  
可是这场车轮战式的斗殴可不是什么你来我往的切磋，更不是一板一眼的体育运动。当他彻底陷入混战，来自四面八方的毫无章法的攻击开始让康纳喘不过气来。  
再这么下去，恐怕还没等引起守卫的注意，他就已经要挺不住了。

这个念头刚一出现，康纳突然感到身体一轻。  
仿佛是先前被阻塞了的什么在身上瞬间爆裂开来，他感到自己的四肢开始以一种难以言喻的节奏运转起来，像是一头狂暴的野兽，又像是一台致命的机器，他的每一个动作都精准无比、行云流水，无需思考，无需计算，那是一种深入骨髓的、绝对而纯粹的力量。

在被守卫敲昏的前一刻，康纳才恍然意识到，他也许从未真正审视过，作为自幼年起就在一次次生死一线的战斗中成长起来的刺客的人生，究竟意味着什么。

**

他在地牢里醒来。如同计划的一样。  
看来无论是睡眠还是失去意识都没能让自己离开这个时间点，康纳开始思考自己是否会就这样继续待下去。  
如果没记错的话，明天就是他们上绞刑架的日子。康纳只希望如果那一刻真的来临，他能控制住自己不要在人群里寻找海尔森的身影——万一康纳真的看到了他，那么拉顿哈给顿——这一刻的自己，无疑也将认出他。而这绝不是他们能够承受的改变——尽管那说不定对他们而言是好的改变，可是不是这样，不是现在，不能以这种方式。

康纳无声地叹了口气。  
在意识漂流中，他已经失去了对时间的确切把握。他知道起码几个月已过去了。  
失去了意识的自己的身体现在是什么样呢？有人及时发现了自己吗？他们会通知海尔森吗？

该死，他真的不该仅凭一些模糊的推测和猜想，就擅自拿安眠药试验的。  
最起码，他也应该给海尔森留下一些线索，而不是像这样突然留下一具沉默空洞的躯壳（更别说旁边还放着一瓶安眠药）。  
他相信海尔森对自己足够了解到不会怀疑他是在试图自杀，可是对于自己的真实意图和状态，海尔森能猜到多少，又会如何应对呢？

“你还好吗？”白狼向他靠近了些。康纳能感受到他的担忧，就好像他也一定感受到了康纳的沮丧。  
可是他能说些什么呢？  
告诉对方自己的身体或许已经在一个他可能永远也回不去的未来慢慢腐烂，而现在他所能看到的或许将成为他仅剩的存在形式？  
或是告诉他，明天一早，绞索就会套上他的脖子，那不会要他的命，可带着父亲签署了自己死刑令的认知，他的一部分将会确确实实地死在那个绞刑架上。

“我没事。谢谢你。”最后，康纳只能简单地这么说道。  
白狼或许读懂了他的情绪，他没再说什么，只是在他身边卧了下来。白熊凑过去，用嘴拱了拱狼毛茸茸的侧脸。  
有那么一会，他们只是保持着互相依偎的姿势躺在那里。

突然，白狼抬起头来，他的耳朵扑棱了几下——  
“我听不到典狱长的声音了。”

康纳警觉起来，他走到门前，试图通过栏杆之间的缝隙看看外面发生了什么。  
几乎就在他刚刚碰到栏杆的那一刻，那本该是锁着的门发出咔嚓一声，下一刻，一个身影鬼魅一般迅速地闪身进来。  
康纳震惊地看着那个身影扯下了斗篷黑色的兜帽——竟然是海尔森。

白熊能感到白狼强烈的动摇，他和自己一样困惑不解，满腹疑虑，还带着不小的敌意和警戒。这也相当可以理解，毕竟这一刻的海尔森与康纳所熟悉的那个实在判若两人。诚然，他们本质上是同一个。可或许是截然不同的社会条件和家庭环境使然，又或许是时代的沧海桑田和境遇的南辕北辙造就，此刻的海尔森仿佛冻结的冰湖，仅仅是站在他对面，都能感受到那沉重的压迫感，而当他的目光投射过来，更是让人如临深渊，一切对于深渊的窥探都反而只是加剧了自己的无所遁形——深渊知晓你的一切，而你却永远无法了解深渊分毫。

当海尔森上前一步伸出手来的时候，康纳感到自己的身体绷紧了——白狼警觉地盯着海尔森，下意识地摆出了防御的姿势，防备着对方突然的攻击——  
可是攻击没有如期而至。海尔森抱住了他。  
接着，在狼和熊都没能反应过来的时候，海尔森的双手微微用力，把他按在背后的石墙上深深地吻了上来。  
白狼彻底宕机了。康纳几乎能感受到他的伙伴陷入了极度的混乱，失去了对身体的掌控，任由自己被困在冰冷的石墙和本该是更加冰冷的怀抱之间。  
这一切都太匪夷所思了。顺势接管了掌控的康纳也被这个无法解释的吻惊得一时动弹不得。  
等等——接管掌控？  
康纳一个激灵，突然明白过来。  
就好像当他无法胜任激烈的战斗时，拉顿哈给顿的本体意识就会自动接管成为主意识一样，这个在他的本体看来匪夷所思的吻是拉顿哈给顿的意识无法消化处理的。  
如果海尔森知道这一点，如果这个吻的目的正在于此的话，那么——

当他们微微喘息着看向对方的时候，康纳几乎已经完全确信了。

“你怎么在这里？！”康纳的心里一片混乱。海尔森真的找到了自己，甚至穿过混沌的时间河流来到了自己身边。

那么接下来怎么办？他是来告诉自己回去的方法的吗？  
可是要怎么做呢？要知道，他们的一切对话都会无可避免地留在这一刻的Haytham和Connor的记忆里，关于时空穿越的可能性、关于他们其实就是未来的自己的信息会给他们带来怎样的混乱、又会给尚未到来的时间带来怎样的影响呢？

“我为你而来。” 海尔森简单地说，紧盯着康纳的目光有几分意味深长，“你知道接下来会发生什么，是吗？”

康纳皱了皱眉，突然间，他明白了海尔森的意思：海尔森的话显然经过了精心设计，能够与这一刻的本体的情况相合，只有自己才能解读出其中隐藏的另一层意思。  
这么说来，他们的对话需要在拉顿哈给顿（和这个时间点的海尔森自己）听来完全逻辑通顺，如此就可以在丝毫不暴露他们彼此身份的情况下，传递出只有他们这两个处于意识漂流状态的人才能理解的信息。

“如果你认为我应该知道，那么我想，我确实知道。”康纳沉吟着说。从海尔森的眼睛一闪而过的赞许里，他知道自己猜对了。  
“那么你需要明白，当你明早再一次醒来的时候，一切都会不一样了。”  
康纳了然地点点头。果然，海尔森已经发现了意识漂流的机制：它发生的最大可能时机——也是最安全的时机——是每次因深度睡眠或是其它原因而失去意识的时候。  
哪怕在之后想来，这句话对于拉顿哈给顿来说，也只会被理解为字面上的意思——明早醒来的时候，他会被带上刑场。可是实际上，康纳明白海尔森是在告诉自己，他们的意识传输将在接下来的这次深度睡眠中完成。  
“今晚是最后的机会，做你该做的事。尽量别牵扯太深。”海尔森最后说道，迅速地离开了地牢。

TBC


	14. 名为选择的假象

14 名为选择的假象

康纳闭着眼睛躺在黑暗中，在船的轻微摇晃间感觉到夜色的降临。  
微风带来夜晚和大海的潮湿味道，却没有带给他缺席许久的睡眠。  
闷热阴沉了一整天，海天相接的尽头乌云不住翻滚，到头来也没能落下一滴雨，康纳腰侧的旧伤却好像过度敏感的晴雨表似的胀痛不止。  
这点疼痛对他来说算不了什么，充其量只是搅得他无法入睡罢了。

算来已经过去快一年了，距父亲离去更是已经两年了。或许是当时没有好好处理的缘故，这伤口每逢阴天下雨就要出来作怪。不算剧烈的痛感反而更让人心烦意乱。

这样的疼痛到底有什么意义可言？  
康纳从不觉得自己是个会耽于过去的人。甚至当海尔森在他面前倒在一片血泊里的时候，他也没有回头。如果说有些疼痛是为了自我保护和提醒，那么这样后知后觉又毫无益处的疼痛就仿佛是对身体的背叛。  
明明是自己的身体，却无法做到完全掌控。  
无法痊愈的伤口，挥之不去的回忆。它们的存在到底是为了什么？  
如果即使没有疼痛也不会忘却，即使不会忘却也无法弥救，那么痛苦并不比幸福更有意义。

在刚刚读罢海尔森的日记的那段时间里，他曾经整夜整夜地做着乱梦。梦里有他无缘参与的父亲的过去，有他们分享过的也许可以被称为欢愉的片段，甚至有不少就发生在康纳现下正躺着的这张船长室的床上。  
开始，他还因此而困扰，用种种办法试图找回自己无梦的安眠都以失败告终。  
在哪里听人说过，父母死葬青山，子女死葬心间。可大概是因为自己不仅没有为父亲下葬，反而连为他送葬的人也一并抹杀了的缘故吧。无处可去的海尔森只好葬在他心间了。  
这似乎挺公平。从今以后，他不介意成为海尔森的坟。

可偏偏当他终于开始放任自己沉溺于那些真真假假的关于记忆的梦境时，它们却反而开始对他退避三舍。  
已经有多久了？他不再梦到争吵，不再梦到拥抱，不再梦到打架，不再梦到他们并肩爬过的屋顶，不再梦到一起看过的星星，不再梦到小巷里突如其来的亲吻，不再梦到柔软的床单，不再梦到颤抖的手指和滚烫的皮肤。他闭上眼睛，只能看到一片单调浓重的黑暗。直到它被同样单调浓重的白昼代替。  
生平第一次，康纳突然发现，活着原来是一种如此乏善可陈的感受。

反正是睡不着了，康纳从床上爬起来，随手确认了金苹果还好好地被包着躺在床头后，他推开船长室的门走上甲板。几个值夜的水手向他投来询问的目光，在他摇头表示没事之后又安静地各归其位。

或许因为天还是阴沉得厉害，空中一丝天光也没有。无风无浪的海面如同一片黑洞洞的虚空，连天空也被吞没了。在这远离陆地的大海深处，只有天鹰号在茫茫无际的浓黑里沉默地漂浮。  
许久，康纳只是靠着船舷，睁大眼睛试图分辨海水流动的方向。  
方向。是的。他有时会想起父亲最后的话。关于羊群需要一个牧羊人，关于人们希望被告诉他们该如何行事的话。  
当时他对这些话不以为然。好啊父亲，再一次试图操纵人心的尝试，他想。即使需要方向，这方向也不该由圣殿骑士决定。他说。  
这话对他不会奏效。不是因为他对刺客组织的信仰，而是因为他相信选择的权利始终应当属于自己。正如当他最初走上这条路的时候，或许是因为仇恨和责任，或许也曾被别人利用和操纵，可是决定走下去的是自己。  
但读了父亲的日记之后，他却无法如此肯定了：只因为自己是正确的，并不意味着父亲是错误的，反之亦然。仿佛此刻在黑暗的虚空里行船一般，谁能说清楚怎样的方向是正确的？更何况，这是一段本来就无所谓目的地的航行。  
如果无所谓正确和错误，那么他们又是为了什么而争斗不休呢？几千年来的对立与厮杀吞噬了无数刺客和圣殿骑士的生命。他不可能是第一个意识到这个问题的。  
可是为什么这样的争斗还在继续呢？  
如果停手，又会怎样呢？  
即使停手，他们也总要选择一种方向，如此便总会处于一些或是另一些人的对立面上。  
那么从这个意义上说，这是一种必须的内耗，否则所有人都将被困死在海中央。

那么，如果内耗无法避免，即使一切重来，海尔森和他是否也注定只能重复这样的结局呢？  
康纳思索着，目光漫无目的地落在那仿佛吸收了所有光的海面上。

这黑暗太浓稠了。风和水仿佛也凝滞了。康纳感到难以呼吸，更难以思考。

不过或许他需要的也并不是思考。  
有时候，当思考也无法指引方向，只有不断前行才能走出去。

**

康纳大汗淋漓地在床上醒来。  
他们公寓的中央供暖系统送起暖来一向丝毫不手软，康纳和Ezio在寒冬腊月里半夜被热醒已经不是一次两次了。  
昨晚恐怕又抽风了。怪不得梦里会有那么真实的凝滞感。  
想起等下要去海尔森那里商量关于“时空降落点”的事情，康纳没再继续耽搁，迅速起身准备冲个澡就出门。

身上的黏腻终于一扫而空，康纳却总觉得被一种奇妙的不安和停滞感所笼罩。有什么重要的东西被他忽略了，此刻正竭力地试图吸引他的注意力。可他却无法转头去看。  
心中有什么在忽隐忽现。

究竟是什么呢？

**

开门迎面对上爽朗地冲他道早安的霍顿时，康纳微怔了一下，然后想起海尔森提过的霍顿从英国飞来的班机日期似乎正是昨天。

据海尔森说，这位他从孩提时就结识的老友与“前世”有着几乎一模一样的长相，因此还成了海尔森对“前世”的实际运作机制产生怀疑与猜想的契机。  
对于康纳来说，这本该是一个全然陌生的名字。可刚刚从记忆漂流里回来的他十分明白，前世的霍顿对于海尔森而言是一个怎样特殊而重要的存在——或许“前世”两个字是多余的。  
当自己重新回到这具几个月未曾使用的身体里，再度睁开眼的时候，第一个看到的人甚至不是海尔森——（或许由于传送时间偏差的原因，彼时他正躺在自己身边，意识还未回归）——而是被海尔森叫来照看人事不知的他们的霍顿。

看到海尔森留下的那份密密麻麻的护理注意事项清单，想象着对方在自己人事不省的几个月来如何度过已经够让他心情复杂的了。而想到海尔森对霍顿熟稔信任到愿意在万一的情况下把这些都托付给他的地步，更是让康纳有些莫名地五味杂陈。  
不过，与霍顿短短几天时间的相处，康纳倒是有些理解为什么海尔森会对他抱以如此程度的信赖。  
撇开他们从小一起长大的情分不提，霍顿确实很容易给人一种可靠的感觉。那是一种挺奇妙的气质，和海尔森的沉稳给人的信赖感不同，霍顿的感觉似乎更加暖色调一些。如果说海尔森是冷冽而凌厉的，那么霍顿就是温暖而和煦的，好像他那一头充满生命力的姜黄色短发一般，他的温暖不像太阳那样炽烈，倒像是吸饱了阳光的向日葵，柔软却坚韧，明快又坚定。  
或许是他长相的原因——康纳不确定那是否可以被归为娃娃脸，又或者只是他的表情与气质的缘故，他看起来总是充满活力、行动力十足的样子。据说他接到海尔森的电话时还正在工作，放下电话请了假就直奔机场，连一把牙刷的行李都没有拿。而这次为了继续协助他们的计划，霍顿更是二话不说地辞了在英国的工作。  
虽然康纳不确定他与海尔森究竟是怎样的关系，共同经历过怎样的过去，可毕竟是年近半百的人，即使关系再近也有各自的生活。像这样只凭对方一句话就可以二话不说抛下所有，想必也是做出了许多取舍和牺牲的。康纳自问大概还没有这么一个能为他做到这种地步的朋友，或者说，没有这么一个熟稔到不分彼此、让他能安心做出这样请求的朋友。

“你来得正好，海尔森正在向我介绍你们的——什么来着——土拨鼠计划？”  
“土拨鼠之日计划。”坐在桌前写着什么的海尔森正向康纳点头致意，闻言无奈地叹了口气：“那部电影还是我们一起在电影院看的。我就知道你睡着了。你还不肯承认。”  
“噢，有这回事吗？”霍顿挠了挠头做了个鬼脸，“总之，不管是什么，你们可真是在搞不得了的东西啊。”他指了指海尔森面前的一摞资料和笔记。  
康纳知道，那是他们整理出的“降落点”备选，即关键性事件列表：

A.乔治堡决斗（1781）  
B.福吉谷决裂（1778.6）  
C.（追捕丘奇途中）教堂初次接触（1778.1）  
D.布莱德维监狱&绞刑行刑场（1776.6）  
E.亚当·魏萨普（雷金纳德·伯奇的学徒/教子）创立光照派（Abstergo的前身）（1776.5）  
E.波士顿屠杀（1770）  
F.村庄被焚&齐欧死亡（1760）  
G.雷金纳德之死（亚当·魏萨普时年9岁）（1757.10）  
H.霍顿被俘（1757.9）

这份列表从他们推进游戏剧情时就已经开始讨论，经过了无数次推翻重建，最终他们一致同意以“可控度（即海尔森/康纳个人对于该事件走向的掌控程度）”、“期待效果（即该事件对于防止形成当下Abstergo一家独大局面可能性的预期）”、“波及范围（即尽可能减小对主要目标以外的事件产生影响的程度）”三个维度作为判断标准。而这9个被他们称为“关键性时刻”的事件，就是依据这三个维度进行综合评估选出的结果。  
至于进一步的筛选，得益于戴斯蒙发现的伊甸圣器的模拟与重置机制，他们可以在实际试验确认每个选项的影响之后进行重置，最终比较并评估所有选项的实际结果后再做出最终选择。

“所以这些选项总结起来，就是要么降低你们父子俩自相残杀的可能性，要么断绝这个叫魏萨普的人创建Abstergo的可能性咯——不管是直接除掉他，还是放过对他影响巨大的雷金纳德？也就是说这其实就是刺杀一个人，或是放过一个人的二选一？真是简单明了够刺激，还有恰到好处的道德抉择元素。真精彩。我再也不抱怨好莱坞大片都是没半点现实意义的狗血堆砌了。”霍顿半开玩笑地耸耸肩：“这情节可比最有戏剧性的科幻动作片也不遑多让了。”

确实，康纳想，如果这是一部电影的话，恐怕是那种用最标准配方的大片：角色们为了一个明确而必须的目标临危受命，为了行动各展其能；它有着工整的故事结构和富有戏剧性的故事情节，在作为高潮的最终行动开始之前以小意外作为铺垫层层递进，甚至，眼下这张“关键性事件选项”也像典型的行动计划那样充满了仪式感。  
如果这是一部电影的话，大概他也会摩拳擦掌，被莫名的使命感驱使甚至会跃跃欲试也说不定。  
可这样的剧情放在现实里，尤其是在经过意识漂流后，亲身体会到自己的一举一动都会对发生过的一切造成怎样的影响之后，康纳就怎样也无法轻松地调侃了。看到海尔森苦笑的表情，康纳明白大概对方也有类似的感觉。

这种对于改变过去的不安感觉到底从何而来呢？人们无时无刻都在改变下一秒的未来，“改变”本身并不是什么大不了的事情。只是把“未来”替换成“过去”，就会带来如此大的困惑与焦虑吗？当人们讨论关于改变过去的伦理时，持反对意见的人与其说是在反对“改变”本身，不如说是在反对滥用这种能够改变的能力的特权。因为如果这不是一种特权，而是人人皆可为的日常，那么人们将会像改变未来一样对改变过去习以为常。而紧接着，关于这种行为的伦理会逐渐出现并健全，但这种行为的存在却绝不会被消亡。  
而现在的他们，正是处于这样一种微妙的“特权”状态。那么这种手握特权的感觉，就是自己不安的来源吗？  
似乎也并不全然如此。  
是的，这也许是一种特权，可它更是一种责任。康纳想起了他和海尔森最初的讨论：如果他们是唯一有机会做这件事的人——不是因为他们作为个体有任何特殊，康纳十分确定自己和海尔森都没有什么戏剧性的救世主情结——只是，当这样的命运恰好选中了他们，而他们却无所作为，这是否也是一种失职呢？  
因为没有别人能够这么做了。  
或许这就是全部的答案了。

**

最后那杯酒是个错误。康纳被海尔森抱上床的时候略带懊恼地想着——虽然或许是个正确的错误也说不定，考虑到这样自己就可以顺理成章地留宿了的话。

毕竟是跨年夜，他们三个虽然不至于有什么到时代广场去凑热闹数秒的兴致，但也并不对仪式感全然排斥。而酒显然是这种仪式感里不可或缺的一部分。  
康纳喝得并不算多。但或许是因为他实在不习惯酒精，又缺乏练习的缘故吧，当他从桌边站起身来却几乎因为眩晕感而栽倒在地的时候，他才模模糊糊地意识到，自己大概是真的醉了。  
不过话说回来，自己还能做出这样的判断，说明也许其实也没有醉得厉害。康纳颠三倒四地想着，没有意识到自己在海尔森试图帮他脱掉外衣的时候也一直在努力扯着对方的扣子。  
醉意搅糊了康纳的大脑，他顾不上考虑卧室的门有没有关，顾不上考虑霍顿就在一墙之隔。海尔森的胸膛辐射着火热的温度，熟悉的香水味混着酒香包围着他。他能感到对方的手指温柔的触感。可是那不够，远远不够。他需要更多的，更紧密的，更毫无遮拦的碰触。于是他较劲般地拼命扯着海尔森胸前的扣子，仿佛它就是他们还没有肌肤相亲的元凶似的。  
海尔森仿佛是看穿了他的心思，可他的反应竟然是好笑地看着他与纽扣纠结，康纳甚至能感到他的胸口因轻笑出声而微微震颤着。这让康纳更不满了。  
“我们有的是时间。”海尔森说着，俯下身亲了亲他撇着的嘴角。  
康纳不想就此作罢，可是他的意识却不由他控制地渐渐渺茫起来。

我甚至还没来得及许新年愿望。康纳挣扎着想。  
随着这句话，那种萦绕心头许久的不安感突然再次升腾起来。康纳隐约觉得自己似乎抓住了答案，可无法聚焦的视线却让他无从分辨那究竟是什么。  
愈来愈重的、纠缠不休的睡魔掌控了他。血管里流动的仿佛不是血液，而是粘稠的胶水。他越是想要让大脑动一动，就越是感到思维的停滞。

终于，他的意识沉入了黑色的虚无中。

**

摘自海尔森的手记 2019年12月31日

假如通往一个选择有7步，那么这7步的重要性应当是同等的。这是显而易见的事情。  
可现实情况是，我们不知道第一步何时迈出，也不知道每一步如何构成。  
第7步并不比之前的6步重要分毫，对第7步的戏剧化处理或许只是人类一种自说自话的自我催眠。

从这个意义上来说，所谓“决定性时刻”只是我们为了描述和认识的需要而采取的对世界的简化——毕竟我们的语言无法描述一种庞大的、均质的、无处不在的、永远处于流动的状态。我们不得不把这种弥漫各处的存在切割为面，再把面切割为线，线切割为点，然后描述组成那些流动的一个个孤立的点。  
我们又总是倾向于对其中的一些点进行分类和特殊化处理，好让它们与另一些点区别开来——尽管事实上这些点是彼此平等的。

一个点并不比另一个点更有意义，一种分子的组合并不比另一种分子的组合更有意义：仅仅因为我们把一种特定的分子组合叫做镜子，并不使得这种分子组合比另一种（比如我们称之为杯子的分子组合，或者是我们尚未发现并命名的某种组合）更特殊。  
同样地，这个镜子完好无损状态下的分子组合也并不比它在碎裂时候的分子组合更特殊，从左上角碎裂后的组合也不比从右下角碎裂的组合更特殊。  
它的每一种破碎形式的分子组合都不比另一种破碎形式的分子组合更特殊。

从这个角度上来说，是否打破镜子已经不再是一个选择——不同选项（比如0和1）之间的选择才叫选择，相同选项（比如1和1）之间是不存在选择的。

当然，没有人能够如此看待事物：对一些特定的、具体的人来说，完好无损的镜子确实比破碎的镜子更有意义。

可是如果这个人能够任意地在无穷的时间线上移动，那么他也就具有了获得镜子全部状态的可能性——而现在，这种可能性已经摆在了我和康纳眼前。

这就是困扰我们的问题：当时间的先后失去意义，状态的变化也就失去了意义——我们总能在时间线上找到一个我们所需要的镜子的状态。  
如果时间是一种巨大的幻觉，那么我们还能做些什么，还需要做些什么？

这是一种怎样的讽刺：数千年来，人类（或许先行者也是同样）竭尽全力地希望洞悉关于这个世界的更多信息，可是一旦真正洞悉了全部信息，那么一切反而将失去意义。  
当然了，或许这是因为意义本身也是一种人类自我安慰的捏造。

不过我扯远了。  
关于时间真相的思考并不能安慰我，也不能安慰康纳。人的情绪是不讲道理的。  
如果选择是一种幻觉，那么对于是否该改变过去的讨论也就毫无意义了。

如果说曾经的我认为，像康纳那样相信世界可以被一己之力拯救是一种可贵的天真，也是一种可怕的自大；那么现在，我想，认为这个世界需要被拯救，或许也是一种充满了个人价值判断的自以为是。  
如果拯救是一种价值判断，那么改变呢？

诚然，世界无时无刻不在改变，不因任何人的意志决定，却也被每一个人的意志所左右。  
那么，应该有人被赋予对这种改变更多的决定权吗？

曾经的我会说，是的。正如羊群需要一个牧羊人，一些人就是比另一些人更适合引导我们的方向，很大程度上因为他们由于种种原因，掌握比其他人更多的信息。因此他们，简单地说，know better.

可是现在，当时间确确实实地向我们赋予更多权限，我却无法如此给出肯定的答案了。

既然我已经得出结论，洞悉世界的全部信息意味着选择的无意义，那么仅仅因为掌握更多的信息，就意味着一个人能做出更好的选择吗（更不用说“好”的定义也是完全主观的）？  
如果仅仅是为了得到一面完整的镜子的话，也许答案是肯定的，可是如果保持镜子的完整意味着——比如说，杯子的破碎呢？甚至是，如果一面100年前的镜子的完整意味着100年后杯子的破碎呢？希望镜子完整的人的意愿，和希望杯子完整的人的意愿，100年前的人们的意愿，与100年后的人们的意愿，孰重孰轻，又该由谁来决定呢？

这或许也是我为何不信仰上帝——或者说，不相信祷告的原因：如果真的有这么一个全知全能的存在，掌握了宇宙的一切信息，那么在它眼中一切都是随机变化、相互勾连、平等存在的1，它不会、没有必要、也无法在1与1之间选择性地偏袒。  
所以即使上帝真的存在，祷告也永远无法被应允。

全知全能尚且如此，一叶障目的我们又凭什么认为，仅仅因为我们中的一些比另一些多掌握了一些信息，就一定能做出更合理的选择呢？  
或者说，一个人真的能够如他所认为的那样做出选择吗？

一个由7步组成的选择究竟是在第7步做出的，还是在第1步做出的？或者是第3步、第5.7步、第0.2步？  
当我们在思考着是否该做出选择时，或许这个选择已经在早些时刻——一个看起来丝毫不像第7步、也不像第1步那么戏剧化的时刻——被做出了。  
或许我们该做的不是改变、而是理解这些被做出的选择。甚至，后者本身往往已经是最大的改变。

写到这里，我们能做的事情似乎已经很明显了。

**

海尔森的沉思被惊醒的年轻人所打断。  
他放下手中的笔，有些讶异地回头看着毫无征兆突然坐起的康纳。“做噩梦了吗？”他轻声问道，不确定康纳是否还在梦里。

“我终于想到了。”康纳的声音听起来有些嘶哑，但毫无疑问已经完全清醒了。  
“我终于想到我不安的理由了。”他一脸大难临头似的绝望表情几乎要让海尔森怀疑是否这具身体又被什么漂流过来的意识占领了。于是海尔森谨慎地走到床边，试探地握住他的手，试图让他冷静下来。  
“我们没办法做模拟实验了——不，不止是这样。我们没有选择了。”康纳更紧地回握着他，力道大得仿佛这是他最后的救命稻草一般：“你必须在那个时候死去。我必须要杀死你。我们不能改变任何可能改变这个结果的事情。对不起，都是我的错。我一直没有意识到我许下的愿望。”康纳语无伦次地说着在海尔森看来没头没脑的话。

原来一切真的都无法改变。他想。  
Haytham注定要死在他的手里。而他也注定要背负着父亲的死走下去。

TBC.


End file.
